a vain struggle
by athenais41
Summary: La magnifique histoire d'Orgueils et Préjugés transposée au XXIeme siècle avec les personnages de Twilight. Tous humains.
1. Chapter 1

I.

**Bella POV**

« Bella ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui vient au mariage de Carlisle et Esmée !»

Je m'arrachai à ma lecture et levai les yeux. Jessica et Lauren, les deux cadettes de la famille, couraient le long de l'allée de chênes verts en direction de la maison. Elles s'arrêtèrent à ma hauteur, essoufflées.

« Bella…tu…tu »

« Reprends ton souffle Jess, » la taquinai-je gentiment.

Jessica passa une main dans ses longs cheveux châtains afin de se dégager le visage et inspira profondément.

« Devines qui vient au mariage ! »

« Si tu ne me le dis pas je ne peux pas le deviner, » lui répondis-je, habituée à son enthousiasme excessif.

« Jasper Hale ! Tu te rends compte ? Jasper Hale ici, dans notre petite ville de Louisiane ! C'est un ami de Carlisle, ils se sont connus à l'université. »

Elle se tourna vers Lauren et elles se mirent à sautiller en poussant de petits cris hystériques.

« Jasper qui ? » demandai-je. Le nom me disait quelque chose, mais je n'arrivai pas à me souvenir où je l'avais entendu.

Jessica se tourna vers moi, stupéfaite.

« Tu ne connais pas Jasper Hale ? »

Je secouai la tête.

« C'est un des acteurs les plus connus d'Hollywood! » me dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

« Et l'un des plus beaux, » renchérit Lauren.

Elles soupirèrent lentement, un sourire béat sur leurs visages.

« Maman est au courant ? » leur demandai-je, prudente.

« Non il faut aller lui dire ! » Jessica s'engouffra dans la maison avant que j'aie le temps de l'arrêter, suivie de près par Lauren.

Je soupirai. Cela faisait trois ans que j'avais quitté le domicile familial pour poursuivre mes études. A l'époque, Jessica et Lauren étaient deux petites filles turbulentes. En grandissant, elles étaient devenues futiles et arrogantes. Lauren passait en Terminale et Jessica en première. Elles faisaient partie des pom-pom girls de leur lycée et en tiraient une immense fierté. Je songeai avec pitié à Charlie, notre père, contraint de les supporter à longueur d'année. Sans compter Renée… Je me sentais souvent coupable de l'avoir laissé seul avec elles. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il souffrait de leurs comportements ostentatoires.

Le ciel commençait à rougeoyer et une brise légère venait de se lever, faisant doucement onduler la mousse qui pendait des branches des immenses chênes. Elle charriait des effluves du Mississippi tout proche. Je fermai les yeux et savourai le vent qui me caressait la peau. Le mois de juillet était particulièrement difficile à supporter en Louisiane en raison de l'humidité permanente et de la chaleur étouffante qu'il y faisait.

« Bella ? »

J'ouvris lentement les paupières. Alice était assise sur le rebord de ma chaise longue et me regardai avec tendresse. Alice était l'ainée de la famille. A vingt-quatre ans, elle venait d'ouvrir une boutique de mode à New-York. Un travail, mais aussi une passion. Nous avions toutes les deux pris un appartement dans Manhattan. Elle était bien plus qu'une sœur pour moi, elle était aussi mon amie et ma confidente.

« Le diner est prêt et maman s'impatiente, » me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je regardai autour de moi avec surprise. La nuit était tombée et les grillons chantaient bruyamment. J'avais dû m'endormir.

Je pénétrai dans la salle à manger. Charlie présidait au bout de la longue table vernie et regardait un match de base-ball à la télévision. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me gratifia d'un clin d'œil et je lui souris. Lauren et Jessica babillaient tandis qu'Angela, notre autre sœur, mangeait avec solennité.

Renée vint à ma rencontre.

« Ah Bella ! Ou étais-tu passée ? » Je m'apprêtai à répondre lorsqu'elle fit un geste de la main m'intimant de me taire.

« Peu importe. Les filles vous savez la nouvelle ? » Elle avait pris cette voix enfantine que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« Jasper Hale sera au mariage, » répondis-je sur un ton monocorde en m'asseyant à table.

Elle me regarda d'un air décontenancé. Je venais de faire retomber son annonce tel un soufflé. Mais elle se reprit bien vite.

« Imaginez-vous un peu, si seulement il s'intéressait à l'une d'entre vous, ce serait la porte ouverte vers la gloire ! Vers Hollywood ! » s'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Jessica et Lauren gloussèrent.

Puis Renée se tourna vers Charlie.

« Monsieur Swan, vous pourriez au moins écouter, c'est de l'avenir de vos filles dont on parle ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Mmmmhh ? » Il se détourna lentement de son écran plat et se lissa la moustache, geste que je connaissais bien car il le faisait chaque fois que Renée lui tapait sur les nerfs.

« Ah oui, tu parlais sans doute de monsieur Hale. Eh bien, qu'il emmène n'importe laquelle de mes filles tant que cela me permet de regarder mon match tranquillement. Moi je parierais sur Bella, elle a plus d'esprit que les autres, mais après tout il peut préférer une fille stupide, comme d'autres l'ont fait avant lui. C'est un acteur après tout, on ne peut pas espérer grand-chose de lui. »

Il me lança un regard de connivence et je lui souris, puis il se concentra à nouveau sur son match.

Renée préféra ignorer la remarque de Charlie et continua à jacasser pendant tout le repas sur Jasper Hale, son maintien, son charme, sa grâce naturelle…

A la fin du diner, je m'esquivai rapidement et montai dans ma chambre.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entre Alice, » lui criai-je.

Une petite tête aux cheveux noirs désordonnés apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Alice traversa la pièce et s'engouffra dans ma salle de bains avant de revenir une brosse à la main.

Puis elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés sur l'imposant lit à baldaquins qui ornait cette pièce depuis pratiquement deux-cents ans. Elle dénoua mes cheveux que j'avais attachés en un chignon désordonné et entreprit de me coiffer. Elle avait pris cette habitude lorsque nous étions enfants et que j'étais en colère. Cela m'apaisait toujours.

« Tu as des cheveux magnifiques, j'aimerais les avoir comme les tiens, mais je n'ai pas la patience de les laisser pousser. »

Elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre.

« On ne la changera pas tu sais. »

« Ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler, et pourtant ils refusent de divorcer. Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à les comprendre. »

« Ils s'aiment malgré tout. »

« Alice, tu as toujours tendance à voir de l'amour partout ! Parfois j'aimerais avoir ton romantisme. » Je soupirai.

Elle s'arrêta de me coiffer et me dévisagea.

« Alors c'est bel et bien fini avec Jacob ? » me demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Je ne pourrai pas lui pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait. Je ne pourrai plus jamais lui faire confiance. Et à cause de lui, j'ai perdu toutes mes illusions envers les hommes. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Je suis sûre qu'un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un digne de ta confiance et qui t'aimera autant que toi tu l'aimeras. »

Je lui tombai dans les bras. Ma sœur avait toujours été d'un grand réconfort pour moi, elle connaissait les mots qui me consolaient.

« Et toi ? » finis-je par dire. « Toujours pas de prince charmant à l'horizon ? Je suis sûre que c'est pas les occasions qui manquent.»

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je suis peut-être trop idéaliste mais j'aimerais rencontrer un homme qui soit romantique, mais c'est une espèce en voie de disparition apparemment. »

« Peut-être que monsieur Hale ferait l'affaire,» la raillai-je.

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

« Je vais te laisser dormir, avec l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Esmée demain la journée promet d'être longue…Et puis il ne faut pas que j'ai les yeux cernés pour rencontrer Jasper Hale ! » dit Alice en plaisantant.

Je me figeai.

« Il arrive demain ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Il est le témoin de Carlisle. »

Je soupirai. Avec Jasper Hale dans les environs, la fête promettait d'être mouvementée.

Une fois couchée, je regardai les étoiles par la fenêtre ouverte et repensai à Renée. Renée qui avait toujours rêvé de devenir une star. Mais elle avait rencontré Charlie et était tombée enceinte de lui alors qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans. Elle avait dû renoncer à ses rêves de gloire et s'enfermer dans une vieille plantation au fin fond des bayous. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit devenue ainsi. Et maintenant, elle voulait vivre ses rêves à travers ses filles.

Le chant des grillons me berçait et je m'endormis rapidement.


	2. Une journée à Nawlins

II.

La pâle lueur de l'aube m'éveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin. La maison était plongée dans un silence profond. J'enfilai en hâte un vieux jeans et un tee-shirt et pris mes tennis dans ma main. Puis je descendis sur la pointe des pieds le grand escalier à la peinture écaillée qui n'était plus qu'une vague réminiscence de sa splendeur passée.

Une fois sur le perron, j'enfilai mes chaussures puis descendis les quelques marches qui menaient au jardin. Il avait plu pendant la nuit et le sol était détrempé. L'air frais du petit matin me fit un bien immense. Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration, m'enivrant de l'odeur âcre de la terre mélangé au parfum plus doux des innombrables magnolias qui proliféraient dans le jardin. Je restai un long moment ainsi, immobile, à écouter la nature qui s'éveillait doucement de sa torpeur nocturne. Au loin perçait le chant mélodieux d'un rouge-gorge.

J'empruntai la majestueuse allée de chênes verts en direction du Mississippi. A cet instant et en cet endroit, le temps parut subitement suspendre son vol. Je m'arrêtai au milieu de l'allée et regardai derrière moi. La vieille demeure familiale était déjà à demi dissimulée par le toit naturel formé par les branches des chênes. La façade blanche était ornée de somptueuses colonnes de marbre, conférant à la plantation un charme follement romantique. Mon esprit romanesque prit le dessus, et je me plongeai à l'époque de l'Antebellum. Je me mis à imaginer avec délectation mes ancêtres dans ce même lieu, les dames vêtues d'imposantes crinolines qui saluaient avec timidité des hommes fiers venus leur faire leur cour.

Le cri d'un geai émanant des bayous m'arracha à ma contemplation et je repris ma promenade vers le Mississippi. L'allée débouchait directement sur la rivière. Je m'arrêtai une nouvelle fois et contemplai l'auguste fleuve. La lumière du soleil jouait dans les eaux tumultueuses, donnant l'illusion de minuscules flammes dorées qui dansaient à la surface de l'eau et m'éblouissaient. Je plissai les yeux et remarquai au loin un héron qui plongeait pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il fendait les vagues avec grâce, ses longues ailes déployées autour de lui.

Je marchai dans l'étroit chemin de terre qui longeait le fleuve, m'extasiant sur les merveilles de cette nature si profuse. Comme elle m'avait manquée à New-York ! Rien au monde n'était plus beau que la faune et la flore de Louisiane, pensai-je alors. Je comprenais enfin ce que signifiait l'expression « sentiment d'appartenance ».

Je fus surprise lorsque je m'aperçus que mes pas m'avaient mené jusque chez Carlisle. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que j'avais marché pendant aussi longtemps. Je levai les yeux au ciel et mis une main sur mes yeux pour me protéger de l'intense lumière. Le soleil brillait déjà dangereusement et bientôt la caresse des rayons sur ma peau pâle se transformerait en une brûlure douloureuse.

Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour lorsque des éclats de voix me parvinrent. Je ne pus réprimer une soudaine curiosité et jetai un coup d'œil à travers l'épais feuillage d'arbustes qui séparaient le chemin du domaine de Carlisle. Je distinguai deux silhouettes. Deux hommes. L'un paraissait à la fois élancé et fort, tandis que l'autre semblait plus grand, moins costaud, mais tout aussi bien proportionné. Ils marchaient dans l'allée, le bruit de leurs pas s'enfonçant dans les graviers.

« Quel endroit charmant, » s'extasiait une voix qui me parut immédiatement amicale, « on se croirait plongés dans Autant en Emporte le Vent, tu ne trouves pas Edward ? »

« Jasper, pour moi c'est surtout un lieu infesté de moustiques et d'alligators avec une population édentée et à peine éduquée. Ton ami est un grand médecin, j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre comment il a pu s'enterrer dans un trou pareil, » répondit une voix hautaine et froide.

Je tentai de voir le visage de l'inconnu, sans succès.

« Edward ! Cesses d'être taciturne un instant et profites de ces quelques jours de repos, » le gronda gentiment son ami. L'homme qui répondait au prénom d'Edward répliqua d'une voix sèche :

« Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser entrainer ici. »

« Rosalie est heureuse que tu sois là. »

Des portières claquèrent, suivies du rugissement d'un moteur. La voiture démarra en trombe et très vite je n'entendis plus rien.

Je remarquai alors que j'avais serré mes poings à m'en faire mal. Je fis demi-tour et rentrai à la maison. Qui était cet homme arrogant, pensai-je. Je ne le connaissais pas et pourtant je ressentais déjà une profonde aversion pour lui. Sa voix si hautaine et dédaigneuse résonnait dans mes oreilles comme une insulte. S'il n'aimait pas ce pays, qu'il s'en aille !

Lorsque j'arrivai à la plantation, toute la famille était attablée sur le perron. La maison ne possédait pas l'air climatisé, et Renée ne manquait pas une occasion de s'en plaindre à grands renforts de gémissements. Nous prenions donc la plupart de nos repas à l'extérieur sur la table en fer forgé qui ornait la terrasse.

« Où étais-tu encore passée ? » s'écria ma mère. Elle me détailla. « Dans quelle tenue en plus ! Et si tu avais croisé Jasper Hale ? »

Je regardais avec amusement mes tennis boueuses et mon jeans déchiré puis passai une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés.

« La prochaine fois, j'enfilerai robe et talons aiguilles pour aller me balader, » répliquai-je, sarcastique.

« N'emploies pas ce ton là avec moi jeune fille, tu es peut-être majeure, mais tu restes ma fille ! »

Je l'ignorai et pris place à côté d'Alice qui me sourit. J'attrapai le plat de pancakes et me servis abondamment. Ma promenade matinale m'avait ouvert l'appétit. Puis je versai généreusement le sirop d'érable sur les crêpes.

« Méfies-toi Bella, ça ça va tomber directement dans les cuisses, » s'esclaffa Jessica. Le regard noir que je lui lançai l'empêcha de surenchérir et elle se concentra sur son téléphone portable qui vibrait. Soudain, elle se leva violemment et manqua de renverser la table. Charlie, qui lisait son journal, restait imperturbable.

« Maman, tu sais pas qui accompagne Jasper Hale ? » s'é cria-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

A l'évocation de Jasper, le visage de Renée s'éclaira instantanément. Jessica resta un instant silencieuse, voulant ménager son effet.

« …Edward Cullen ! »

Edward… C'était sans aucun doute cet homme qui parlait avec Jasper. Cullen… Le nom m'était familier. Soudain je m'exclamai :

« Edward Cullen ? Des studios Cullen ? »

« Oui ! C'est lui-même ! Quand son père est décédé il y a trois ans, il a hérité de la direction des studios de cinéma Cullen. Il a à peine vingt-cinq ans et d'après le magazine People, il est le cinquième meilleur parti des Etats-Unis ! »

Jessica se mit à rire hystériquement, accompagnée par Lauren et Renée.

« Oh les filles ! Cet homme là pourrait faire de vous les nouvelles stars de Hollywood !» Puis elle se tourna vers Alice. « Avec un minois comme le tien, tu as toutes les chances de lui plaire ! »

« Maman ! » s'écria Alice, « J'ai déjà un travail que j'adore ! »

Mais rien ne pouvait entraver la bonne humeur de Renée.

« Monsieur Swan !...Houhou monsieur Swan ! »

Charlie leva lentement la tête de son journal et prit sa moustache entre ses mains.

« Si tu allais rendre visite à Carlisle ? »

« Et en quel honneur je ferais ça ? »lui répondit-il, bougon.

« C'est le futur mari de ta nièce ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Et puis tu es le shérif de cette ville ! Tu devrais aller les voir et leur assurer que tu veilleras à leur sécurité pendant leur séjour ici. »

« Je ne suis pas garde du corps ! Si tu veux les voir, tu n'as qu'à envoyer les filles directement. Ou encore mieux, vas-y avec elles, peut-être même te préféreront-ils pour incarner la nouvelle Scarlett O'Hara ! »

Je me mordis la lèvre afin de retenir un fou rire. Charlie me lança un clin d'œil complice.

« Oh ! Tu dis ça pour me vexer ! » s'emporta-t-elle avant de s'effondrer dans la chaise la plus proche en se tenant la poitrine en un geste d'une ridicule théâtralité.

« Tu vois ? » répliqua Charlie, « tu es parfaite pour jouer la comédie ! »

Puis il se replongea dans son journal d'un air satisfait. Je m'approchai de Renée et lui pris la main.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, on les verra ce soir à la fête ! »

Elle renifla bruyamment.

La journée était organisée ainsi : nous devions retrouver Esmée et ses amies au Café du Monde, puis passer l'après-midi à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Le soir, Esmée et Carlisle avaient prévu une petite fête dans l'un des restaurants de Bourbon Street qu'ils avaient loué pour l'occasion.

Renée prétexta une migraine pour rester à la maison. Elle nous rejoindrait le soir. Je soupçonnais qu'un enterrement de vie de jeune fille n'était pas dans ses préoccupations premières.

Je pris donc le volant du 4x4 familial en direction de la Nouvelle-Orléans avec mes sœurs. La route sur pilotis qui menait à la ville traversait les bayous. Le trajet durait une heure, une heure interminable pendant laquelle Jessica et Lauren se chamaillèrent à propos d'une paire de bottes. Je les ignorai et montai le volume de l'autoradio.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes en ville, je me garai en périphérie du quartier français où se trouvait notre lieu de rendez-vous. La chaleur qui régnait dans la ville était suffocante, et très vite mon débardeur me colla à la peau. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les nombreux touristes de flâner dans les rues étroites en admirant les maisons colorées aux balcons de fer forgé d'où pendaient une multitude de plantes exotiques.

Le Café du Monde était situé face à la cathédrale Saint-Louis, de l'autre côté du square. En débouchant sur la place, je m'arrêtais, m'extasiant comme à chaque fois sur ce somptueux édifice sorti tout droit d'un conte de fées. La lumière qui se reflétait sur la façade d'un blanc éclatant l'entourait d'un halo quasi-surnaturel. Le bâtiment était flanqué de deux petites tours au toit pointu peint en bleu. Devant la cathédrale il y avait un petit square rempli de bananiers. En son centre, la statue d'Andrew Jackson sur son cheval gardait fièrement la ville.

« Bella ! On va être en retard.»

Je me tournai vers Jessica qui trépignait d'impatience et la suivis dans le café.

Le Café du Monde était une enseigne légendaire à La Nouvelle-Orléans. Les touristes venaient des quatre coins du pays pour y manger les fameux beignets saupoudrés abondamment de sucre glace. En nous voyant Esmée nous fit un petit signe de la main. Elle était assise avec une dizaine d'amies dans un coin de la terrasse abritée des rayons du soleil par une bâche. Nous traversâmes l'immense terrasse, nos semelles collant sur le sol parsemé de sucre.

Esmée était particulièrement radieuse. La petite robe blanche qu'elle portait faisait ressortir la magnifique couleur caramel de ses longs cheveux bouclés. La perspective de son mariage qui approchait à grands pas la rendait nerveuse, mais elle savait que Carlisle et elle étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Je fis le tour de la table afin de saluer les invitées d'Esmée. Nous étions toutes des amies de longue date. Puis je m'assis près de Leah, ma meilleure amie.

« Ca va ? » me chuchota-t-elle doucement.

« Renée et les filles sont dans tous leurs états depuis qu'elles savent qui va venir au mariage. »

« Ah oui ! Ma mère aussi, je ne l'avais jamais vue dans cet état là auparavant. »

« Pour la mienne, rien d'étonnant. »

Elle s'esclaffa.

Je connaissais Leah depuis toujours, sa famille vivait dans la demeure qui jouxtait la notre et nous avions été à l'école ensemble. C'était une personne douce et réservée, mais qui s'était révélée étonnamment cynique depuis que son amour de toujours l'avait quittée pour une autre. Elle ne s'en était jamais remise et était devenue amère.

Nous dévorâmes avec entrain les beignets tièdes, tout en parlant des préparatifs du mariage qui se déroulerait la semaine d'après. Lauren et Jessica harcelaient Esmée pour savoir si il y aurait des garçons de leur lycée, tandis qu'Angela restait silencieuse comme à son habitude.

Puis nous sortîmes dans la rue. Les amies d'Esmée partirent acheter des colliers de perles, symbole de la fête de Mardi-Gras à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Lorsqu'elles revinrent, nous éclatâmes de rire tandis qu'Esmée rougissait. Les colliers étaient composés non seulement de perles, mais aussi de canards en plastique, têtes d'alligator et autres pendentifs tous plus obscènes les uns que les autres.

Nous enfilâmes les colliers autour du cou d'Esmée avant de lui orner la tête d'un chapeau de cow-boy en velours rose aux extrémités bordées de fourrure fuchsia.

L'après-midi se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant. Esmée relevait nos défis les uns après les autres : rentrer dans un bar gay de Bourbon Street et aller danser sur le bar, embrasser l'un des nombreux bikers qui passaient dans les rues, manger de la viande d'alligator, danser près d'un groupe qui jouait du jazz devant la cathédrale…

Le soir venu, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant que Carlisle et Esmée avaient réservé. Nous dépassâmes un groupe de touristes qui attendait patiemment leur guide pour une visite de la ville sur le thème du vampirisme. La Nouvelle-Orléans était réputée pour être la ville la plus hantée des Etats-Unis, réputation qui m'avait toujours fait bien rire, et les visites guidées de la ville la nuit dans les lieux soi-disant hantés proliféraient.

Bourbon Street était grouillante de vie. La rue entière était un lieu dédié à la fête et il y avait des bars un peu partout. Ceux-ci avaient ouverts les portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue et de tous côtés on entendait un curieux mélange de jazz, de techno, de country et de musique cajun. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Les touristes et les locaux se pressaient chaque soir dans ce lieu de débauche.

A côté de moi, Angela poussa un soupir de dépit. A vingt ans, elle était très réservée et ne prenait plaisir qu'à chanter. Elle adorait les karaokés et rêvait de devenir une artiste reconnue. Pour cela, elle était encouragée pas Renée qui ne semblait pas s'apercevoir à quel point elle chantait mal.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le restaurant, il n'y avait encore personne. Des tables avaient été installées dans une charmante cour intérieure pavée. Dans un coin, un disc-jockey peaufinait les dernières installations de sa sono. Au centre de la cour, l'espace avait été libéré pour danser.

Le serveur nous indiqua une pièce à l'étage pour nous changer. Nous montâmes en hâte, la soirée ne tarderait pas à commencer et j'avais le pressentiment qu'elle allait s'avérer riche en rebondissements.


	3. Longbourn restaurant

III.

Je fus la première habillée. J'avais enfilé une petite robe blanche cintrée sous la poitrine et dont le tissu vaporeux retombait avec légèreté juste au dessus du genou. La taille Empire mettait en valeur mon décolleté et ma taille fine. Je n'étais pas habituée à porter des robes, mais celle-ci m'avait été offerte par Alice et je tenais à lui faire plaisir en la portant pour la soirée. J'avais relevé mes cheveux en un chignon lâche d'où retombaient quelques boucles auburn.

Je descendis les escaliers et poussai la porte-fenêtre qui menait dans la cour. Après la climatisation qui marchait à fond dans le restaurant, la chaleur accablante et moite de l'air me frappa en plein visage. Une douce odeur d'épices émanant des cuisines vint me picoter le nez et m'ouvrit l'appétit.

Carlisle était déjà arrivé et accueillait les premiers invités. Il était très élégant dans son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche à manches courtes. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi, tentant d'apercevoir ses fameux amis, en vain.

« Bella, tu es splendide ce soir ! » me héla-t-il. Puis il me demanda :

« Où est Esmée ? »

« En train de se préparer, » lui répondis-je, amusée par son empressement à retrouver sa fiancée.

Je le laissai à ses invités et allai rejoindre Leah qui était assise sur un petit muret en briques près de la fontaine. Elle ne s'était pas changée et portait toujours son jeans et son vieux tee-shirt de la journée. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient négligemment sur ses épaules. Je repensai alors avec nostalgie à l'ancienne Leah qui était toujours très coquette. Sam lui avait fait tant de mal lorsqu'il l'avait quittée pour sa cousine, Emily. Il l'avait changée pour toujours. Heureusement, Sam ne serait pas là ce soir.

Lorsqu'Alice et Esmée apparurent dans la cour, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles. On n'aurait su dire laquelle des deux était la plus resplendissante. Alice avait revêtu une petite robe bustier écrue qui mettait en valeur ses courbes parfaites et la cambrure prononcée de ses reins. Quant à Esmée, elle portait un chemisier bleu pâle et une jupe crayon noire.

Carlisle la rejoignit et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Elle posa sa main sur son torse et leva des yeux emplis d'amour vers son fiancé. Je ne pouvais défaire mon regard d'eux, ils s'aimaient avec passion, c'était une évidence. Ils étaient magnifiques et semblaient sortis tout droit d'un film des années trente. Si un jour je rencontrais quelqu'un qui m'aimerait de cette façon, j'en serais comblée.

Alice vint nous rejoindre.

« Alice, Bella ! » appela une voix aigue.

Nous nous tournâmes simultanément vers l'entrée de la cour. Renée venait d'arriver. Elle traversa la cour à grandes enjambées.

« Votre père n'a pas pu venir, il a été appelé pour une affaire urgente. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel en un signe de dédain. Puis elle détailla sa fille ainée. Quelques visages se tournèrent vers nous lorsqu'elle ajouta d'une voix forte :

« Alice ! Tu es magnifique ce soir ! Espérons que Jasper Hale remarquera tous les efforts que tu fais pour lui ! »

« Maman ! » s'écria Alice, le rouge lui montant aux joues. « Tout le monde va t'entendre ! »

Renée haussa les épaules et s'en alla retrouver madame Clearwater, la mère de Leah, qui venait d'entrer.

Presque tous les invités étaient arrivés. La chaleur aidant, Carlisle décida de faire servir l'apéritif. Le punch frais me fit un bien immense.

Je commençais à penser avec soulagement que ses amis ne viendraient peut-être pas lorsque les conversations autour de nous moururent et que tous les visages se tournèrent vers la porte-fenêtre. A l'entrée de la cour se tenaient trois personnes. Je reconnus immédiatement Jasper Hale. Ses boucles blondes désordonnées retombaient autour d'un visage avenant. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire jovial qui donnaient immédiatement envie d'aller vers lui. A sa gauche se tenait une jeune femme d'une beauté à couper le souffle. La ressemblance avec Jasper était flagrante. Ces deux-là étaient à n'en pas douter jumeaux.

« C'est Rosalie Hale, » me chuchota Leah à l'oreille. « Elle est l'un des mannequins les plus demandés par les stylistes.»

Mannequin… Oui j'aurais dû m'en douter en voyant sa silhouette filiforme et ses vêtements de haute couture qu'elle portait avec une élégance peu commune. Une cascade de cheveux d'un blond doré retombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos et elle avait les même yeux bleus que Jasper. Mais à la différence de son frère, son regard brillait d'un dédain qu'elle n'essayait même pas de dissimuler.

Puis je me concentrai vers la personne qui se tenait à la droite de Jasper. Je n'eus pas besoin de l'aide de mon amie pour savoir qui était cet homme au maintien hautain et au menton levé avec arrogance. Edward Cullen. Il avait des cheveux désordonnés d'une rare teinte d'un blond vénitien et des grands yeux verts où brillait une lueur d'intelligence mêlée à un orgueil non dissimulé. Il était d'une beauté presque irréelle.

Ils ne bougeaient pas, se laissant dévisager tels des bêtes de foire. Soudain, Jessica et Lauren déboulèrent dans la cour, et tous les regards se portèrent sur elles. A cet instant, j'aurais voulu pouvoir me fondre dans les murs tant j'avais honte. Elles portaient toutes deux un débardeur échancré très court qui ne couvrait que le minimum, ainsi qu'une minijupe en jeans et des bottes à talons. On aurait dit des strip-teaseuses s'apprêtant à monter sur scène. Alice et moi échangeâmes un regard contrit. Les nouveaux-venus se tournèrent à leur tour vers mes sœurs. Rosalie et Edward les scrutèrent de haut en bas en haussant les sourcils d'un air méprisant avant d'échanger un regard lourd de sens. Jasper ne sembla s'apercevoir de rien et se dirigea vers Carlisle qui engagea immédiatement la conversation. Les discussions reprirent instantanément comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je soupirai de soulagement et ressentis une profonde reconnaissance vis-à-vis de Jasper.

« Les filles, vous avez vu leur élégance ? Et quel charisme ils dégagent tous deux ! Ils sont vraiment beaux !» s'exclama Renée.

Elle en aurait presque sautillé d'excitation.

La nuit tombait, et des lampions multicolores accrochés à des ficelles avaient été allumés, rendant l'ambiance dans la cour romantique. Les tables avaient été réunies pour n'en faire qu'une seule qui formait un U. Le placement était libre. Carlisle s'assit en bout de table, Esmée à sa droite. Renée, voyant que Jasper et ses amis prenaient place à leur tour, nous attrapa par le bras et par un habile jeu de coudes, réussit à nous placer à côté d'eux. Alice, gênée par le manège peu discret de Renée, se retrouva sur la chaise à côté de celle de Jasper qui lui offrit un sourire amical. Elle lui sourit à son tour avec timidité. Je pris place à côté de ma sœur.

« Monsieur Hale, je suis une grande admiratrice de vos films, » lui cria Renée par-dessus le brouhaha.

Jasper se tourna vers elle. A ma grande surprise son visage ne trahissait aucune moquerie ni agacement et il lui répondit de la manière la plus polie qui soit :

« Je vous remercie… madame ? »

« Swan. Je suis la tante d'Esmée. Et voici mes filles, Angela, Bella, et la jolie demoiselle assise près de vous s'appelle Alice. »

Alice remua sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise. Jasper ouvrit la bouche, mais Renée le coupa.

« J'en ai deux autres aussi, mais elles sont déjà en train de danser. » Elle fit un signe de la main en direction de Lauren et Jessica qui se dandinaient sur la piste avec deux garçons sans retenue.

L'entrée arriva, m'épargnant d'autres hontes. C'était du gumbo, l'une des spécialités de la Louisiane, une soupe épicée à base de fruits de mer. Edward, qui était assis à la droite de Jasper, regarda son assiette avec suspicion, un air de dégoût sur le visage. Rosalie lui murmura tout bas, cependant assez fort pour que j'entende :

« Nous sommes bien loin des restaurants gastronomiques français, n'est-ce pas Edward ? » Elle lui décocha un regard qui se voulait complice. Mais à son grand désarroi, il lui répondit par un bref hochement de tête sans détourner les yeux de son assiette.

« Ca m'a l'air délicieux ! » s'exclama Jasper avec entrain. Puis il se tourna vers Alice :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Les joues de ma sœur rosirent et elle lui répondit de son habituelle voix douce.

Le reste du repas était composé de spécialités créoles. Edward jouait avec sa nourriture, grignotant du bout des lèvres avec une continuelle expression d'écœurement sur ses traits. Rosalie ne touchait pas à son assiette, prétextant un régime macro…quelque chose. Jasper, lui, goûtait chaque plat avec curiosité, et décréta à la fin du repas qu'il adorait la cuisine d'ici.

Il passa le diner à discuter avec Alice, et lorsqu'il découvrit qu'elle tenait une boutique de mode à New-York, il s'extasia. Il aimait également la mode et leur discussion tourna vite sur ce sujet. Je les observais furtivement. Jasper l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Il était d'une simplicité et d'une sincérité étonnantes, et il s'enthousiasmait à chaque parole d'Alice. Ma sœur, quant à elle, se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise au fil de la conversation. Malgré sa timidité, elle lui parlait de sa boutique de mode, de sa vie à New-York, de ses ambitions…

A ma gauche, Renée babillait avec la mère de Leah en se tournant régulièrement vers Alice d'un air satisfait.

Les premières notes d'une salsa retentirent dans la cour. Carlisle et Esmée ouvrirent la danse avec élégance. Jasper se leva à son tour et prit la main d'Alice, l'entrainant sur la piste avant qu'elle puisse protester. En passant devant Renée, cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil peu discret. Puis ils se lancèrent dans une salsa endiablée, glissant avec une grâce et une distinction peu communes.

« Et vous monsieur Cullen, pourquoi ne dansez-vous pas ? » lui demanda Renée de sa voix enfantine.

Ses yeux naviguaient de lui à moi d'une telle manière que même un imbécile aurait deviné ses intentions sans peine. Je baissais les yeux, honteuse.

« Vous avez raison madame, je devrais danser, »répondit-il sèchement.

Puis il se leva et se tourna vers la sœur de Jasper.

« Rose ? »

Celle-ci lui prit la main avec un amusement non dissimulé. Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres danseurs.

L'agacement que cet Edward Cullen provoquait en moi se changea en une profonde aversion. Quel homme méprisable, arrogant, dédaigneux, insolent !

« Quel homme désagréable ! » s'exclama Renée, faisant écho à mes pensées.

« Maman ! Il va t'entendre ! »

« Et alors ? Parce qu'il est riche, il se croit supérieur à nous peut-être ? »

« Finalement il n'est pas si beau que ça, » décrétai-je avec une ironie que Renée ne décela pas.

« Oui tu as raison, il n'est vraiment pas terrible. Tandis que Jasper Hale lui… » Elle poussa un profond soupir de satisfaction en regardant Alice et Jasper qui dansaient.

Leah vint me rejoindre et s'assit sur la chaise vide d'Alice. Renée, elle, partit se plaindre du comportement dédaigneux d'Edward Cullen auprès de madame Clearwater.

« On dirait qu'Alice plait beaucoup à Jasper, » me chuchota-t-elle d'un air de conspiratrice.

Je regardai dans leur direction. Ils étaient toujours en train de danser. Puis Jasper murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de ma sœur qui éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Jasper semble être quelqu'un de vraiment bon, » répliquai-je.

Angela vint nous rejoindre.

« Bella, fais quelque chose, Lauren et Jessica sont en train de se rendre ridicules. »

Je regardai dans leur direction. Elles dansaient avec deux garçons et se frottaient à eux sans aucune gêne. Je soupirai, mais ce n'était pas à moi d'intervenir. Leur mère était là après tout, et c'était à elle de s'en charger. Mais Renée ne semblait guère se soucier du comportement outrancier de ses cadettes.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu ne vas pas danser ? » demandai-je à Angela.

« Je n'aime pas ça. Je préfère observer et réfléchir sur les comportements des autres, » répondit-elle d'une voix monotone. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Si au moins il y avait d'autres hommes aussi charmants que le partenaire d'Alice, » soupirai-je.

L'assemblée de ce soir était composée en majorité de femmes, des amies d'Esmée pour la plupart. Carlisle étant originaire de Californie, ses amis d'enfance ne feraient le voyage que pour le mariage. Les rares hommes présents étaient presque tous mariés.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder Edward Cullen. Je devais bien m'avouer qu'il m'intriguait. Il n'avait dansé que le temps d'une seule chanson avec Rosalie et il était désormais accoudé contre le mur du restaurant, un peu en retrait de la foule. De là où je me trouvais, je le voyais parfaitement bien que lui ne me voie pas. Sa partenaire de danse discutait avec Alice. Elles faisaient toutes deux de grands gestes en direction de leurs vêtements et je devinai sans mal qu'elles parlaient de mode. Je me demandai avec amusement de quoi j'aurais bien pu parler si je m'étais retrouvée face à Rosalie. La littérature anglaise du dix-neuvième siècle que j'étudiais à l'université ne m'aurait certainement pas aidée à engager la conversation avec une personne comme elle.

« Edward, viens danser ! » s'exclama une voix toute proche.

Jasper venait de rejoindre son ami.

« Pas avec ces gens ni cette musique, » répliqua-t-il froidement. Je serrai les poings.

« Voyons Ed ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré autant de jolies filles dans ma vie, je dois même dire que certaines d'entre elles sont d'une beauté rare… » Il lança un regard appuyé vers Alice.

« Tu dansais avec la seule jolie fille de la soirée. »

« Elle est magnifique, » soupira Jasper, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il se retourna et son regard croisa le mien. Je baissai immédiatement les yeux comme si de rien n'était.

« Tiens regardes, il y a sa sœur assise là-bas ! »

Je ne pus retenir un sourire face à ce compliment, même si j'étais supposée ne rien entendre.

Je sentis le regard appuyé d'Edward puis il déclara d'une voix hautaine :

« Potable. Mais pas assez pour me forcer à danser avec elle. Retournes voir ta partenaire. De mon côté je n'ai aucune envie de me gâcher la soirée à essayer de décocher un sourire d'une fille qui ne m'intéresse même pas. »

Je serrai davantage les poings. J'avais soudain une envie irréelle d'aller lui mettre une claque. Mais il fallait que je me contrôle. Ma famille s'était assez exposée aux commérages pour la soirée. Et ce n'était pas dans mon tempérament. Mais la suffisance que montrait cet homme me mettait dans une rage folle. Son sentiment de supériorité à notre égard m'exaspérait à un point !

Leah, qui avait tout entendu, posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Je lui souris pour la rassurer et lui montrer que les paroles d'un tel homme ne pouvaient me blesser. Puis je l'entrainai sur la piste de danse.

La soirée se déroula sans autre incident notoire. Chacun s'amusa, bien que personne ne passât un aussi bon moment qu'Alice et Jasper. Ce fut à contrecœur que je décidai de rentrer.

Je cherchai Carlisle pour prendre congé, mais lorsque je le vis, je me mordis la lèvre d'impatience. Il était en compagnie d'Edward Cullen. Je décidai que je n'avais rien à me reprocher et allai quand même les rejoindre. Lorsque je m'approchai d'eux, Carlisle me sourit mais Edward se figea et me toisa.

« Alors Bella tu t'es bien amusée ? » me demanda Carlisle avec son habituelle gentillesse.

« C'était une magnifique soirée, » lui répondis-je en souriant.

« Tu as eu le temps de danser avec Edward ? »

Je me tournai malgré moi vers lui et mon sourire s'évanouit instantanément.

« Non, je n'ai pas eu cette chance. » Une touche d'ironie perçait dans ma voix.

« Je danse très peu, » renchérit-il.

« Surtout lorsque les personnes présentes sont à peine potable, » répliquai-je, cassante.

Le masque de dédain qu'il affichait depuis le début tomba et céda la place à une stupéfaction non feinte. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais ne sut quoi répondre. Carlisle nous observait l'un après l'autre, surpris. Je pris congé sans attendre de réponse et sortis.

Je m'apprêtai à traverser la rue pour rejoindre ma voiture où m'attendaient déjà mes sœurs lorsqu'un 4x4 déboula à toute vitesse. Une main puissante m'emprisonna le bras et me tira en arrière.

« Vous voulez vous faire tuer ! » s'écria une voix que je reconnus immédiatement.

C'était lui. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens. Une sensation étrange me traversa le corps. Cela eut le don de m'exaspérer.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

Je secouai mon bras et il me lâcha immédiatement. Mais je pouvais encore sentir la brûlure de sa peau sur la mienne.

« Faites-attention à vous la prochaine fois. »

Je l'ignorai et me dirigeai vers la voiture.

Au moment où j'ouvris ma portière, il me cria :

« Vous pourriez au moins me dire merci ! »

« Merci, » répondis-je, acide.

Puis je m'engouffrai dans ma voiture et démarrai sans un regard derrière moi.


	4. Netherfield mall

IV.

Lorsque je descendis prendre le petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, toute la famille était déjà attablée. Je posai un rapide baiser sur la joue de Charlie puis sur celle de Renée et allai m'asseoir aux côtés d'Alice. Ma sœur se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire. Elle était rayonnante.

« Oh monsieur Swan ! Quelle soirée ! Mais quelle soirée ! » s'écria soudain Renée avec un enthousiasme qui me parut quelque peu excessif. Charlie leva les yeux au ciel et replia son journal qu'il posa sur la table, vaincu. Puis il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit que Renée continue, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier.

« Si tu avais vu Alice ! Elle était tout simplement sublime. Tous les garçons avaient les yeux tournés vers elle, même Jasper Hale. D'ailleurs c'est vraiment un jeune homme charmant ! Il est encore mieux en vrai que dans ses films ! Oh et sa sœur ! Quelle femme élégante ! Elle portait du Chanel ! Du Chanel ! Tu te rends compte ? »

« Assez, par pitié ! Pas de Chanel! » Charlie se mit à lisser sa moustache en signe de contrariété. Comme à son habitude, Renée l'ignora et continua d'un ton soudain plus sec.

« Par contre, cet Edward Cullen je le trouve vraiment détestable ! Je me demande comment un tel homme peut être l'ami de Jasper Hale ! Il se croit supérieur à nous ça se voit au premier coup d'œil. Il nous a snobé et a platement refusé de danser avec Bella. »

Charlie se tourna vers moi.

« Il a refusé de danser avec toi ? »me demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Ca m'est complètement égal papa. » lui répondis-je avec un sourire amusé.

« Si c'était moi, je peux t'assurer que je refuserais de danser avec lui si il me le demandait ! » s'écria Renée.

« Maman, je peux te promettre sans problème que jamais je ne danserai avec lui. »

Elle acquiesça avec satisfaction. J'attrapai un bagel dans le sachet en papier posé sur la table. Pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec Renée. Jamais jusqu'à présent je n'avais rencontré un homme aussi suffisant et orgueilleux que cet Edward Cullen.

« Les filles, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Renée à ses cadettes.

« Lauren et moi avons prévu d'aller au centre commercial. Je dois acheter des chaussures pour le mariage, » s'empressa de répondre Jessica avec entrain.

Je poussai un profond soupir. Pour mes sœurs, le centre commercial n'était qu'une excuse pour aller flirter avec les garçons de leur lycée qu'elles retrouvaient là-bas. Leur frivolité me dépassait parfois.

« Je vais vous accompagner, » déclara Alice, « je dois aller acheter quelques vêtements. Bella tu viens avec nous ? »

Une journée entière au centre commercial avec Alice représentait un vrai marathon. Sans compter qu'à chaque fois que je l'accompagnais, elle me relookait de la tête aux pieds. Mais j'avais envie de lui parler seule à seule, j'étais curieuse d'en savoir plus sur sa soirée de la veille ainsi que ses impressions. Je décidai donc de les accompagner.

A peine arrivées au centre commercial, Lauren et Jessica nous quittèrent, prétextant notre différence de goût en matière de mode. Alice m'entraina chez Abercrombie et se mit à fouiller parmi les vêtements à la recherche d'une tenue qui lui plairait.

« Alors ? » demandai-je à Alice, un sourire complice sur les lèvres.

Elle arrêta immédiatement sa fouille et me fit face.

« Alors quoi ? » me demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement innocent.

« Alice ! Tu sais bien de quoi je parle ! » m'écriai-je avec impatience.

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin. Le vendeur se retourna et vint à notre rencontre.

« Mesdemoiselles, cherchez-vous quelque chose en particulier ? » Il avait le regard ancré sur Alice et m'ignorait totalement.

« Non je vous remercie, »répondit ma sœur en le gratifiant d'un sourire éblouissant qui le fit rougir.

Il balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'en alla à contrecœur. Je m'esclaffai.

« Tu as encore fait une victime, » murmurai-je à ma sœur. Puis j'ajoutai, un peu plus fort :

« Maintenant racontes-moi tout ! »

Je vis ses joues rosir et elle baissa les yeux.

« Il est parfait ! » me dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Quel enthousiasme ! A ce point-là ? »

« Il est intelligent, vivant, drôle, et surtout il est très romantique. »

Les yeux d'Alice pétillaient, elle était sous le charme de Jasper Hale, c'était indéniable. Je décidai de la taquiner.

« Sans compter qu'il est vraiment mignon. En plus il semble vraiment t'apprécier, ce qui prouve qu'il a du bon sens. »

« Tu croies qu'il m'apprécie ? » me demanda Alice avec incrédulité.

« Alice ! Il a passé presque toute la soirée avec toi ! Pour moi son seul défaut, c'est les personnes qui l'entourent, bien que pour sa sœur, il n'ait pas vraiment le choix. »

Alice parut surprise à ma déclaration.

« Tu n'aimes pas Rosalie ? »

« Pas du tout. Je la trouve trop hautaine et pédante à mon goût. »

« Oui c'est vrai qu'au premier abord, on peut penser ainsi. Mais lorsque j'ai parlé avec elle, je l'ai trouvée vraiment adorable tu sais. »

Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de répliquer. Alice avait cette fâcheuse tendance à croire que les gens qui l'entouraient étaient tous bons, et lorsque ceux-ci commettaient des méfaits, elle leur trouvait toujours des circonstances atténuantes. Certaines personnes qualifierait ce trait de caractère comme de la naïveté, moi j'aimais à penser que c'était une croyance en la bonté de l'être humain.

« Et que penses-tu d'Edward Cullen ? » lui demandai-je, curieuse de connaitre son jugement le concernant.

« Il a vraiment été désagréable hier soir. Mais tu sais, peut-être qu'en le connaissant mieux… » Je la coupai.

« Il a déclaré que j'étais potable, mais pas assez pour qu'il danse avec moi. » Je me forçai à sourire afin de prouver à ma sœur que ce qu'il avait dit me laissait complètement indifférente. Et pourtant, je devais bien m'avouer que je me sentais blessée dans mon amour-propre.

« Non Bella il n'a pas osé dire ça ? » s'exclama Alice avec stupeur.

« Et si. Ca n'est pas si étonnant vu le personnage. »

« Pourtant, il te regardait d'une étrange façon hier soir quand tu as manqué de te faire renverser par la voiture. »

« Un regard de dégout probablement. Il devait déjà être en train de regretter de m'avoir sauvée. »

Je repensai malgré moi à la scène de la veille, au visage parfait d'Edward si proche du mien, à son profond regard vert, au contact de sa peau douce sur la mienne, à son parfum envoûtant. Avait-il ressenti le même courant électrique qui m'avait traversée ? Bella reprends-toi ! Tu détestes cet homme !

« Bella ca va ? »

Alice me dévisageait avec inquiétude. Je lui offris un sourire rassurant et entrepris de chercher des habits pour cacher mon trouble. Je m'en voulais profondément d'avoir ressenti une telle émotion envers cet homme odieux. C'était comme si mon corps m'avait trahie.

Nous passâmes le reste de la matinée à courir les magasins, Alice essayant désespérément de me faire porter robes et talons. Mais j'aimais mes vieux jeans, mes sweaters et mes tongs. Je n'avais aucun goût pour la mode et préférais le confort à la sophistication. Mais Alice ne s'avouait pas vaincue pour autant. Elle me faisait essayer des tas de vêtements dans l'espoir de me convaincre. J'aimais tant ma sœur que je me laissais faire, même si cela m'agaçait. Vers midi, je prétextai une fringale afin d'échapper à mon calvaire. Nous optâmes pour le restaurant japonais dans la rue piétonne qui jouxtait le centre commercial.

A cette heure de la journée, le restaurant était bondé, mais le serveur nous trouva une table près de la fenêtre. Je soupçonnai Alice de lui avoir fait son fameux sourire grâce auquel elle obtenait tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Nous étions occupées à lire le menu lorsque quelqu'un à côté de nous s'éclaircit la gorge. Je levai les yeux et vis avec surprise Jasper. Il avait les yeux fixés sur Alice et paraissait enchanté de la retrouver ici.

« Quelle surprise ! » s'écria-t-il avec ravissement. « Je suis en train de déjeuner avec ma sœur et Edward. Venez donc vous joindre à nous. »

J'aurais voulu pouvoir refuser, malheureusement aucune excuse ne me vint à l'esprit. Et puis Alice s'était déjà levée, prête à le suivre.

Lorsqu'Edward posa le regard sur moi, il se figea sur sa chaise et j'eus même l'impression qu'il retenait sa respiration. Rosalie, quant à elle, m'ignora totalement et invita Alice à venir s'asseoir entre elle et son frère. Je pris place entre Jasper et Edward et tentai de consulter le menu, dissimulée du regard appuyé d'Edward par le voile de mes cheveux. Rosalie, Alice et Jasper se mirent à parler mode.

« Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui Bella ? » Je me tournai avec stupeur vers la magnifique voix aux accents veloutés qui venait de s'adresser à moi.

« B…bien, » bégayai-je. Je me maudis pour m'être laissée déstabiliser ainsi. Je passais déjà assez pour une idiote devant lui sans en rajouter. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et baissai les yeux sur le menu.

« Le temps est-il toujours aussi chaud et humide ici ? »

Je levai des yeux incrédules vers Edward. A quoi jouait-il ? Se sentait-il obligé d'entretenir la conversation ? Je me tortillai sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise face à la manière dont il me dévisageait.

« Euh…Oui l'été il fait toujours ce temps là, c'est la Louisiane,» répondis-je d'une voix plus ferme. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui me subjugua. Je déglutis avec difficulté, incapable de détourner mon regard de son visage parfait.

« Je me demande vraiment comment vous pouvez le supporter, » répliqua-t-il en fronçant le nez.

L'espèce d'envoûtement dans lequel il me tenait s'évanouit aussitôt et je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si désagréable dans chacune de ses paroles ?

« C'est comme la nourriture créole, ça paraît difficile à supporter au premier abord, mais on s'y habitue vite et on apprend même à l'aimer, encore faut-il avoir l'esprit assez ouvert pour prendre la peine d'y goûter, » rétorquai-je, cinglante.

Son sourire s'effaça et il me dévisagea avec stupeur.

« Je n'aime pas la nouveauté, »marmonna-t-il sèchement.

« Vous n'aimez pas ce que vous ne connaissez pas, c'est bien la définition même d'un manque d'ouverture d'esprit, » lui dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

Il s'apprêta à répliquer mais le serveur vint prendre notre commande, me sauvant d'une discussion qui s'annonçait mouvementée.

Edward n'essaya pas de reprendre notre conversation, ce qui m'arrangeait bien. Alice et Rosalie parlèrent des jeunes stylistes qui montaient, et chaque fois qu'elles n'étaient pas d'accord, Jasper prenait le parti de ma sœur. Il la dévorait des yeux, buvant chacune de ses paroles avec enthousiasme.

Lorsque les plats arrivèrent, je remarquai que la sauce était posée près d'Edward. Je me penchai, refusant de lui adresser la parole. Il observa mon manège avec une moue narquoise et se pencha en avant afin de m'empêcher d'atteindre la bouteille.

« Bella ? Vous voulez quelque chose ? » me demanda-t-il. L'ironie qui perçait dans sa voix me fit grincer des dents.

« La sauce s'il vous plait, » marmottai-je, furieuse.

Un rictus cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres et il me passa la sauce. Lorsque j'attrapai la bouteille, nos doigts se frôlèrent. Le contact de sa peau me fit frissonner. Je retirai vivement mes mains, manquant de renverser la bouteille. Edward aussi paraissait troublé. Son visage exprimait de la frustration mais aussi autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer. Il me scruta avec insistance et je baissai la tête, cherchant à nouveau refuge derrière mes longs cheveux.

La voix de Rosalie s'éleva, me faisant sursauter :

« Au fait Alice, demain je pars pour deux jours à Miami pour un shooting. Tu aimerais m'accompagner ? Ca te permettrait de rencontrer des gens influents dans la profession, »

Alice afficha un large sourire et tapa dans ses mains en un geste enfantin. Ils n'avaient visiblement rien remarqué de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Bien sûr ! Rosalie, c'est vraiment gentil, merci ! » Puis elle se tourna vers moi. « Bella pourra m'accompagner ? »

Le sourire sur le visage de Rosalie s'évanouit instantanément et elle me toisa. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer, mais son frère la coupa.

« Bien sûr que Bella peut venir. Enfin, si elle le souhaite. »

J'avais déjà bien du mal à passer deux heures en compagnie d'Edward et Rosalie, alors deux jours…Néanmoins, je ne pouvais me permettre de refuser. Alice serait trop déçue et je ne tenais pas à la décevoir.

« C'est d'accord. C'est vraiment gentil à vous de nous le proposer, » répondis-je poliment. Jasper me sourit et ajouta :

« Et si nous vous accompagnions Edward et moi ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Oh oui ça serait super, » s'enthousiasma Alice. Sur ce, portée par son allégresse, elle se pencha vers Jasper et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Face à son audace, ma sœur devint écarlate. Je la regardai, stupéfaite par sa hardiesse, elle qui était d'ordinaire si réservée. Elle baissa les yeux vers la table. Jasper était également rouge et il riait bêtement.

La perspective de passer deux jours entiers avec Edward me faisait me hérisser. Le dédain et la suffisance qu'il affichait m'exaspéraient au plus haut point. Et cette façon qu'il avait de m'éblouir, cela me révoltait contre moi-même. Mais il y avait Alice, et elle comptait sur moi.

Lorsque nous nous quittâmes, Jasper murmura à Alice :

« Alors à demain. »

Puis il lui prit la main et la baisa. Les yeux de ma soeur se mirent à briller. Edward, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle, fronça les sourcils en signe de désapprobation. Je le regardai, surprise de sa réaction. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je le dévisageais avec insistance, il se tourna vers moi et planta ses yeux dans les miens. La profondeur de son regard vert me troubla une nouvelle fois. Je n'arrivai pas à détacher mes yeux des siens, comme s'ils étaient attirés à la manière d'un aimant. Rosalie se racla bruyamment la gorge, ce qui me tira de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle je me trouvais. Elle nous regarda tour à tour d'un air mauvais. Je passai une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, geste que je faisais chaque fois que j'étais gênée. Ces deux jours promettaient d'être un vrai calvaire, songeai-je avec amertume.


	5. balade en avion

_Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir pris le temps de répondre aux reviews concernant mon dernier chapitre, mais mon métier m'a pris pas mal de temps. Néanmoins sachez que j'ai lu chacun de vos commentaires et que ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de voir que cette histoire vous plaisait. _

_Un grand merci à Sandrine pour m'avoir relue._

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire._

V.

Le taxi nous déposa à l'entrée du petit aérodrome local où se trouvait le jet privé de Jasper. Lorsque nous descendîmes de voiture, Alice me prit le bras, nerveuse. La perspective de prendre l'avion l'angoissait, elle n'avait jamais aimé ce mode de transport qui l'effrayait.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le minuscule aérogare, et je pris une profonde inspiration, m'apprêtant à endurer les sarcasmes et la suffisance d'Edward. Mais Rosalie était seule, se tenant au milieu d'une multitude de sacs Vuitton de différentes tailles. Elle portait des lunettes de soleil Chanel et était occupée à envoyer des messages sur son Blackberry incrusté de cristaux Swarovsky. Quel cliché. Une Paris Hilton en puissance. Alice me lâcha le bras et alla saluer sa nouvelle amie qui leva le nez de son téléphone à contrecœur.

« Tu es seule ? » demanda ma sœur avec le plus de détachement possible.

Rosalie fit un geste de la main en direction des pistes.

« Les garçons préparent le vol, » répondit-elle d'une voix distraite.

Remarquant nos regards étonnés, elle ajouta :

« Jasper ne t'a rien dit ? Il vient de passer son brevet de pilotage, c'est donc lui notre commandant aujourd'hui. Edward l'assistera.»

Alice me lança un regard paniqué. Je lui offris un sourire réconfortant, tentant de dissimuler ma propre nervosité. Je devais bien avouer que l'aveu de Rosalie ne me rassurait pas non plus.

Cette dernière, qui ne parut rien remarquer, claqua des doigts en direction d'un des employés de l'aérogare qui passait près de nous. Elle montra de la main ses bagages étalés à ses pieds.

« Et mes affaires ? Vous vous imaginez peut-être que c'est moi qui vais les porter ? » lui dit-elle d'une voix froide.

L'employé incriminé nous lança un regard noir, et je baissai les yeux au sol, honteuse de la manière dont elle l'avait traitée. D'après son costume bien coupé, être bagagiste ne devait sûrement pas être sa vocation première. Il prit son talkie-walkie accroché à sa ceinture et appela quelqu'un. Puis il pivota des talons et s'en alla fièrement, sans un mot. Rosalie baissa ses lunettes et le regarda partir avec mépris.

« Quelle politesse, » s'écria-t-elle en grimaçant.

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer. Cette gamine archi-gâtée méritait une bonne paire de claques et j'aurais été plus que ravie de les lui assener moi-même. Alice, quant à elle, paraissait en grande contemplation de ses chaussures.

Un homme arriva rapidement et salua Rosalie avec obséquiosité. Il chargea ses bagages sur son charriot et s'en alla, non sans s'être excusé une bonne dizaine de fois. Les lèvres de Rosalie s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait, puis elle regarda sa montre.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. »

L'avion, un Falcon flambant neuf, était parqué juste devant la porte qui menait au tarmac. Rosalie monta la première dans l'avion. Arrivée devant l'appareil, Alice s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi. Elle était livide et ses yeux étaient suppliants. J'attrapai ma sœur par la taille, commençant sérieusement à craindre un évanouissement.

« Tu sais on peut encore faire demi-tour, on n'a qu'à dire que je me sens mal, » proposai-je, espérant secrètement qu'elle acquiesce à mon idée.

Elle déglutit et secoua la tête avec véhémence, déterminée à faire bonne figure devant Jasper. Je soupirai, déçue.

Alice monta les quatre marches qui menaient à l'intérieur avec difficulté. Elle se tenait à la rambarde et je la sentais lutter à chaque pas pour ne pas s'enfuir lâchement. Lorsqu'elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et un frisson que je ne pouvais m'expliquer me parcourut l'échine. Dans quelques secondes, je verrai Edward. Je montai à mon tour les escaliers avec appréhension.

L'intérieur de l'appareil était aménagé avec goût. Une épaisse moquette blanche jonchait le sol, contrastant avec les meubles en teck qui contenaient de la fragile vaisselle en porcelaine. Six sièges confortables étaient disséminés de chaque côté de l'étroit couloir. Au fond de la cabine se trouvait un moelleux canapé écru qui occupait toute la largeur de l'appareil. Rosalie s'installa sur l'un des sièges en cuir avec nonchalance, sans pour autant lâcher son téléphone. La porte du cockpit s'ouvrit brusquement, et Jasper en sortit, radieux.

« Bella, Alice. Je suis heureux de vous voir ! » s'exclama-t-il de sa voix enjouée.

Alice, bien trop angoissée pour pouvoir parler, se contenta de lui offrir un sourire crispé avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Elle s'attacha et serra la ceinture au maximum tout en inspirant profondément afin de maîtriser sa respiration.

Jasper fronça les sourcils, surpris face à son étrange comportement, puis il se tourna vers moi, curieux.

« Elle a peur de l'avion, » articulai-je silencieusement afin que ma sœur n'entende pas. Je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que Jasper connaisse ses failles. Ce dernier hocha la tête en silence et lui lança un regard où se mêlaient commisération et culpabilité.

Il alla la voir, s'accroupit dans l'allée qui jouxtait son siège et lui prit la main avec tendresse. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et à ma stupeur, je vis Alice s'apaiser instantanément. Puis il lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue et se leva.

A cet instant, Edward apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte qui menait au cockpit. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il posa ses magnifiques yeux verts sur moi. Je sentis mes joues me brûler, je savais que l'insistance avec laquelle je le dévisageais était déplacée, mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de détourner le regard de cet homme que pourtant je méprisais au plus haut point.

« Edward ? »

Je me tournai vers Jasper avec un sursaut. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue qu'il se tenait juste à côté de moi. Ce dernier nous regarda tour à tour avec stupéfaction, puis un éclair de compréhension passa sur son visage et un étrange sourire entendu se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je baissai les yeux et allai m'installer dans le siège directement derrière celui de ma sœur. Edward ignora son ami et pénétra dans le cockpit sans un regard derrière lui. Jasper le suivit.

Je passai une main sur mon front. Pourquoi cet homme que je détestais autant me faisait-il un tel effet ? Je sentis un regard appuyé sur moi et levai la tête. Rosalie me dévisageait avec un mélange d'hostilité et de jalousie qui me fit froid dans le dos. Mais lorsqu'Alice se leva pour mettre son sac dans le coffre à bagages, elle retourna immédiatement à son téléphone, comme si de rien n'était. Rosalie me détestait, j'en étais certaine, cependant, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ses motivations. Je savais qu'elle aimait Edward, et elle ne s'en cachait pas. Peut-être ne supportait-elle pas les regards appuyés que je lui lançais. Mais le mépris qu'affichait Edward envers moi aurait dû la rassurer à ce sujet. D'autant que je ne cachais pas non plus le ressentiment que j'avais pour cet homme.

Les moteurs se mirent en route et je tournai le visage vers le hublot. Lorsque l'avion avança, Alice laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Rosalie, qui avait des écouteurs et u masque sur les yeux, ne remarqua rien.

« Ca va Alice ? » demandai-je en me penchant vers le siège de ma sœur.

Elle tourna un visage anxieux vers moi et opina imperceptiblement de la tête. J'attrapai sa main qu'elle serra avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas. Puis l'avion s'aligna sur la piste de décollage et je sentis la machine vibrer tandis que Jasper mettait les gaz. Nous décollâmes rapidement. Ce n'est qu'une fois le train rentré que ma sœur se décrispa quelque peu. Je jetai un coup d'œil à travers le hublot. Nous passions au dessus du lac Pontchartrain. Puis la porte du poste de pilotage s'ouvrit et Edward apparut. Il fit signe en direction d'Alice pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Cette dernière, qui était cramponnée à son siège, hésita un moment. Mais Jasper se retourna et lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le cockpit, suivie par Edward qui reprit sa place de copilote. La porte resta ouverte et j'aperçus Jasper qui portait un casque de radio et parlait dans le micro. Puis il se tourna vers ma sœur et lui offrit un sourire radieux. Il recula son siège contre la paroi et l'invita à venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Alice parut hésiter, gênée. Mais le sourire désarmant de Jasper eut raison de sa timidité. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et il lui prit les mains qu'il posa sur les commandes de l'appareil. Elle se retourna vers lui, visiblement ravie. Je remarquai avec amusement que c'était sans doute la meilleure thérapie pour la guérir de sa phobie de l'avion.

Je me levai à mon tour et me dirigeai vers une étagère vitrée où se trouvaient une vingtaine de livres. A mon grand plaisir, je vis qu'il y avait Les Hauts De Hurlevent, l'un de mes romans préférés. Je l'attrapai et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé moelleux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward sortit du cockpit et se planta devant moi. Je levai des yeux agacés, je détestais être interrompue lorsque je lisais. Il me regardait à nouveau de cet air frustré que je ne comprenais pas.

« Les Hauts de Hurlevent ? Comment pouvez-vous aimer cette horrible histoire ? »

« Elle n'a rien d'horrible pour qui prend la peine de se mettre à la place des personnages, » répliquai-je, cassante.

Cet homme m'insupportait à toujours tout critiquer.

« Mais le héros, c'est un être immonde, vous ne pouvez le nier, » insista-t-il.

« Il n'a rien d'immonde, il est seulement amoureux, » répondis-je d'une voix impatiente.

« Et pour vous ça excuse tout ce qu'il fait subir aux autres ? »

« Il n'est pas question de condamnation dans cette histoire, mais de l'amour impossible entre deux êtres qui sont constamment séparés par les aléas de la vie, puis par la mort. »

Edward fronça les sourcils. Un silence s'installa, chacun tentant de comprendre le point de vue de l'autre. Edward fut le premier à rompre ce silence.

« J'ai beaucoup de mal à lire en vous,» murmura-t-il, pensif, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Je levai des yeux surpris vers lui. Cette phrase me déstabilisa. Jamais je n'aurais cru que l'orgueilleux Edward Cullen s'abaisserait à essayer de me comprendre.

« Peut-être ne prenez-vous pas la peine d'apprendre à connaitre les gens, » chuchotai-je en guise d'explication.

« Peut-être… » me répondit-il, songeur.

Ses grands yeux verts étaient ailleurs, perdus dans d'insondables pensées. Puis il attrapa un magazine et s'assit à mes côtés. Mon cœur se mit une nouvelle fois à battre la chamade et j'avalai ma salive avec difficulté, priant pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte du trouble qu'il provoquait en moi. Je plongeai dans mon livre afin de dissimuler mon émoi. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, lisant et relisant chaque ligne une bonne dizaine de fois. Je me détestais. Non, pire, je me répugnais. Comment pouvais-je me trouver dans un tel état pour un homme aussi détestable ? Etais-je attirée par sa seule beauté ? Non, je n'étais pas si futile. Certes, il était d'un charisme à faire pâlir d'envie les plus belles statues grecques, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait ce quelque chose chez lui qui m'attirait irrésistiblement. Une alchimie que je ne comprenais pas. Et qui me révoltait. La ressentait-il également ?

J'osai un regard de biais. Edward feuilletait les pages du magazine d'un air absent. Il paraissait tendu. Puis, sans prévenir, il leva ses yeux vers moi. Lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, je manquai de défaillir. Tout ce qui n'était pas nous s'évapora. L'alchimie était bel et bien présente. Je lus dans ses yeux qu'il était aussi troublé et surpris que moi par cette étrange attirance. Nous restâmes un long moment perdus dans le regard de l'autre, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il nous arrivait. Puis doucement, tout doucement, Edward s'approcha de moi. Inconsciemment je bloquai ma respiration. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de son visage aux traits angéliques, de ses yeux émeraude brillants de désir, de ses lèvres douces entrouvertes en une invitation. Il pencha doucement son visage vers le mien. Il était tellement proche de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle brûlant caresser ma peau. Je laissai échapper un frisson de désir. Nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

Soudain, une turbulence secoua l'avion. Je repris mes esprits à temps et me levai du canapé d'un bond. De la stupeur mêlée à des regrets traversèrent les yeux d'Edward, puis son visage reprit son masque de suffisance qu'il arborait habituellement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et prononça d'une voix glaciale :

« Je devrais retourner aider Jasper, nous allons bientôt arriver. »

J'acquiesçai en silence, incapable de prononcer la moindre syllabe, blessée malgré moi par sa froideur.

Il retourna dans le poste et reprit sa place. Quelques secondes plus tard, Alice sortit. Elle arborait un grand sourire et ses yeux brillaient d'allégresse. Elle sautilla jusqu'à moi et vint s'asseoir à la même place qu'occupait Edward quelques minutes plus tôt. Je forçai un sourire, tentant de dissimuler mon trouble. La réaction d'Edward et son brusque revirement m'avait chamboulée plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Ca m'agaçait de le reconnaitre, et pourtant c'était la stricte vérité.

« Oh, Bella ! Jasper est tellement gentil ! Il m'a montré comment on pilotait. Tout le temps il m'a tenu les mains, c'était magique ! » s'enthousiasma Alice.

« Je constate qu'en tout cas tu n'as plus peur de l'avion, » la taquinai-je.

Elle grimaça.

« Et de quoi avez-vous parlé avec Edward ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop odieux cette fois-ci ? »

Je haussai les épaules et lui offris un sourire triste.

« Il a été…parfaitement méprisable, » dis-je d'une voix chevrotante.

Alice me regarda avec inquiétude.

« Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Rien d'important. »

Alice me lança un regard suspicieux que j'ignorai. Puis l'avion entama sa descente, m'épargnant d'autres explications. Ma sœur se mit à grelotter.

« Mince, j'ai oublié mon gilet sur le siège de Jasper, » dit-elle. Elle s'apprêta à se lever mais je la retins.

« Laisses, j'y vais, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et ça me permettra de voir le paysage. »

Je m'étirai, délassant mes muscles crispés, et me levai. Puis je me dirigeai vers le cockpit et tournai la poignée. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je me figeai en entendant mon nom.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? Le regard que tu as lancée à Bella tout à l'heure était éloquent. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire Jasper ! Je ne sais pas où tu es allé pêcher cette idée que j'étais attirée par cette fille. Je ne la connais même pas. »La voix méprisante d'Edward claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet.

« Et alors ? Moi je connais à peine Alice, et pourtant… »

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tomber amoureux dès que je voie une jolie fille, » le coupa Edward.

« Tu es injuste. Avec Alice c'est différent. Il se passe quelque chose entre nous que je ne saurais expliquer. »

« Peut-être. Mais méfies-toi quand même. Tu sais que la plupart des filles n'en ont qu'après ta célébrité et ton argent. »

« Pas Alice. Je ne connais personne d'aussi désintéressée qu'elle… Tu sais, Bella est très jolie aussi, et je suis persuadé que c'est une fille honnête. »

« Jasper arrêtes ! » s'emporta Edward. « J'en ai absolument rien à faire de cette fille ! »

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, un froid m'envahit et je sentis une brique tomber dans mon estomac. Je serrai les poings à m'en faire mal. Quel homme infâme ! Comment pouvait-il se permettre de parler ainsi de ma sœur et de moi-même ?

« Bella ? » me héla Alice. « Tout va bien ? »

Les deux hommes, entendant la voix de ma sœur, se retournèrent. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et prononçai d'une voix rauque :

« Alice a oublié son gilet. »

Jasper me sourit avec sympathie puis lança un regard lourd de reproches à Edward qui se tassa sur son siège. J'attrapai le gilet et quittai le cockpit, prenant soin avant de bien refermer la porte. Puis j'allai m'asseoir sur mon siège et entrepris d'écouter de la musique, désireuse qu'on me laisse tranquille.

_J'en ai absolument rien à faire de cette fille…_ La voix arrogante d'Edward résonnait encore et encore dans ma tête. Et dire que je l'avais presque embrassé. Je me sentais souillée, humiliée. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre comment je pouvais être autant attirée par un homme que je méprisais si fort. Le séjour n'avait pas encore commencé que je rêvais déjà du retour. Ces deux jours promettaient d'être bien pires que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.


	6. Confrontation

_Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard. Je sais que j'avais dit à plusieurs d'entre vous que ce chapitre serait publié assez rapidement, et en réalité j'ai jamais mis autant de temps pour publier. Je vous avoue que j'ai du mal en ce moment à gérer mon temps, je suis vraiment désolée. En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et que l'attente n'aura pas été vaine !!_

VI.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, je remarquai avec surprise que deux voitures nous attendaient sur le parking. L'une d'entre elles était une décapotable d'un rouge criard, et l'autre une luxueuse berline noire. Je crus tout d'abord que ces deux joujoux appartenaient à Jasper, mais Rosalie nous confessa qu'elle était passionnée de voitures et qu'elle les collectionnait et les réparait elle-même. Je levai un sourcil, sceptique. J'avais bien du mal à imaginer cette gosse de riche, apprêtée jusqu'au bout des ongles, salir ses mains manucurées dans du cambouis.

A mon grand soulagement, Rosalie entraina Edward dans le cabriolet qui ne possédait que deux places. Je montai donc avec Alice et Jasper à l'arrière de la berline.

Je passai le trajet à regarder le paysage défiler à travers les vitres teintées. Miami était une vraie mégalopole, bien plus grande que la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle ressemblait à toutes ces villes américaines, à la fois moderne et démesurée. Le soleil se reflétait sur les multiples gratte-ciel entièrement vitrés qui s'étiraient dans un ciel d'un bleu sans nuage. Je remarquai rapidement que l'ambiance de cette ville paraissait bien différente de celle que j'avais pu expérimenter à New-York. Ici, tout était centré sur l'océan, la plage et la vie nocturne. Aux magasins de surf succédaient boites de nuit ultra branchées. Leur front de mer avait été magnifiquement aménagé. Entre la plage et la route s'étendait un large ruban piétonnier agencé de palmiers et de bancs. En voyant les badauds et les coureurs, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec notre Central Park.

Je détournai le regard de la vitre et m'apprêtais à poser une question à Jasper mais je m'arrêtai nette lorsque je remarquai la main de ma sœur serrée dans la sienne. Un sourire affectueux se peignit sur mes lèvres. Au moins ce voyage aura servi à quelque chose. Le bonheur d'Alice et Jasper m'aiderait certainement à mieux supporter les railleries et le mépris d'Edward. Edward… Je repensai malgré moi à l'"incident" qui s'était produit dans l'avion, je repensai à son parfum enivrant, à ses lèvres attirantes, à son regard charmeur…Stop ! Je serrai les dents tandis qu'une rage sourde s'emparait de moi. Je n'étais pas en colère après lui, non, c'était à moi-même que j'en voulais. Car malgré son comportement plus qu'outrageux, malgré ses propos profondément blessants, malgré tout ça, j'arrivais encore à fantasmer sur cet homme. Mais j'avais bien l'intention de me reprendre en main, et de ne plus me laisser subjuguer.

« Bella ? »

Je sursautai et levai les yeux vers Jasper qui me regardait avec inquiétude. Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'avais même pas remarqué que la voiture s'était arrêtée.

« Nous sommes arrivés, »me dit-il.

J'acquiesçai et sortis de la berline. Lorsque Jasper rejoignit Alice qui nous attendait sur le trottoir, je l'entendis murmurer :

« Elle fait ça souvent ? »

« Presque tout le temps, » répondit ma sœur, amusée.

Rosalie possédait un loft sur la fameuse avenue Ocean Drive. L'appartement était centré autour d'une grande pièce qui tenait lieu de salon et qui possédait une cuisine américaine dans un coin. Une immense verrière occupait tout un pan de mur et donnait directement sur la mer. Les murs étaient peints en blanc, de même que les meubles design, donnant à la pièce une clarté presque aveuglante. Je n'aimais pas Rosalie, mais je devais avouer qu'elle avait du goût pour ce qui était de la décoration.

Alice et moi nous installâmes dans la chambre d'amis. En ouvrant sa valise, ma sœur laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Je me précipitai vers elle, alarmée. Mais lorsque je vis l'objet de sa surprise, je ne pus retenir un fou rire. Par-dessus ses affaires trônait un minuscule bikini blanc. Elle l'attrapa du bout des doigts et le brandit devant elle en plissant le nez.

« Tu devrais être contente du cadeau que te fais maman, » la taquinai-je.

Elle prit un faux air scandalisé et me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Heureusement que j'ai un autre maillot de bains. »

Elle fouilla la valise de fond en comble, mais force était d'admettre que Renée avait dû passer par là.

« Oh Bella, je ne vais quand même pas mettre ça ! » Elle pointa du doigt l'objet incriminé.

Je réfléchis un instant.

« Mets-le pour l'instant et on ira t'en acheter un autre, » suggérai-je, amusée malgré moi par la ténacité dont Renée faisait preuve pour pousser sa fille aînée dans les bras de Jasper.

Elle partit vers la salle de bains attenante à la chambre en trainant des pieds. Lorsqu'elle revint, je me pinçai les lèvres pour m'empêcher un autre fou rire. Deux minuscules triangles cachaient avec difficulté sa poitrine, quant à la culotte, elle était extrêmement échancrée et retenue par un simple nœud sur les côtés.

« C'est…très joli, » affirmai-je. Mais ma sœur n'était pas dupe.

« C'est affreux et vulgaire. »

J'attrapai une robe qui dépassait de sa valise et la lui tendit.

« Tu n'auras qu'à garder ta robe. »

J'enfilai à mon tour mon maillot de bains et mis un short en jeans et un débardeur par-dessus, puis nous descendîmes rejoindre nos hôtes qui nous attendaient dans le salon. Edward était assis avec décontraction dans un fauteuil, le bras passé autour de la taille de Rosalie qui était à califourchon sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me lança un regard dédaigneux. Je pris le parti de les ignorer.

Nous décidâmes à l'unanimité d'aller passer le reste de l'après-midi au bord de la mer. Quand nous arrivâmes sur la plage, je fus un instant éblouie par la réverbération du soleil sur le sable et plissai les yeux. Lorsque je m'habituai à la luminosité, je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Cette plage était bien différente de celles que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter en Louisiane. Ici, pas de rochers, pas d'algues échouées au bord de l'eau, juste un large de ruban de sable fin et blanc. Au loin, l'océan prenait de magnifiques teintes azur et la ligne d'horizon se perdait dans le ciel d'un bleu profond. Sur la surface de l'eau étaient disséminés de larges voiliers et des yachts d'un luxe plutôt tape-à-l'œil. Cette plage était sans contexte l'exemple même des plages que l'on pouvait voir sur les cartes postales, cependant je la trouvais bien trop « apprivoisée » à mon goût. Pour moi, le bord de mer se devait d'être sauvage, il se devait de rappeler aux téméraires prêts à s'embarquer sur l'océan que c'était un élément d'une force indomptable.

Je posai ma serviette à côté de celle de ma sœur et ôtai mes vêtements. Je remarquai du coin de l'œil Edward qui était debout et avait les yeux fixés sur moi. Troublée par l'insistance de son regard, je décidai de faire comme si je n'avais rien remarqué et me badigeonnai le corps de crème solaire. Puis je me retournai vers Alice afin de lui demander de m'en mettre dans le dos. Mais cette dernière était en grande discussion avec Jasper et je n'avais aucune envie de les déranger. Tant pis, je lui demanderai plus tard. Je me retournai et m'apprêtai à m'allonger sur ma serviette mais Edward fit un mouvement vers moi qui me paralysa. Il tendit sa main dans ma direction. Je le regardai bêtement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il me voulait.

« Donnez, » finit-il par dire d'une voix rauque.

Face à mon absence de réaction, il s'accroupit à mes côtés et m'arracha le tube de crème des mains sans que j'aie le temps de protester. Puis il fit tourner son index dans l'air pour m'intimer de me retourner. Lorsqu'enfin je compris quelles étaient ses intentions, il était trop tard. Vaincue, je m'allongeai sur le ventre tout en poussant un bruyant soupir d'agacement. Je relevai mes longs cheveux puis posai mon menton sur mes mains et plissai le front en une moue boudeuse. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson au contact de la crème froide sur ma peau. Puis une main d'une douceur extrême se posa sur mon dos et étala lentement la crème. Je fermai les yeux malgré moi, perdant pied et savourant ce contact qui me faisait frémir au plus profond de mon être. La main d'Edward, d'abord hésitante et tremblante, s'affirma lorsque la tension de mes muscles se relâcha. Il continua de me masser le dos même après que la crème eut pénétré. Puis il releva la paume de sa main et frôla ma peau du bout de ses doigts, remontant jusqu'à mes épaules et s'attardant longuement sur mes flancs. Sa caresse était d'une incroyable sensualité. Une vague de frissons parcourut tout mon corps et mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine avec force. A cet instant, plus rien ne comptait que cette douce caresse qui me brûlait mais me faisait tant de bien. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien, je savais que j'aurais dû rompre cet instant, mais j'en étais incapable, paralysée par le désir qui montait en moi. Soudain, je sentis le souffle d'Edward dans le creux de mes reins. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ma peau brûlante et se redressa avant que j'aie le temps d'assimiler ce geste. Chaque parcelle de mon corps en redemandait, j'aurais voulu lui crier de continuer, mais mon esprit reprit vite le contrôle.

Je me relevai à mon tour et murmurai un bref « merci » tout en gardant les yeux baissés. Je lançai un regard furtif en direction d'Alice et Jasper, mais ces derniers étaient toujours plongés dans leur discussion et paraissaient n'avoir rien remarqué. Rosalie, quant à elle, était encore une fois pendue au téléphone et nous tournait le dos. Dieu merci, ils n'avaient rien vu. Quant à Edward, je n'avais pas besoin de l'observer pour savoir qu'il s'était aperçu de l'état dans lequel il m'avait mise. Lui aussi avait ressenti la tension sexuelle qui nous avait envahis, j'en étais persuadée. Sentant le rouge me monter aux joues, j'attrapai un livre dans mon sac et enfouis mon visage dedans. A quel jeu jouait Edward ? Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qui le poussait à agir aussi bizarrement.

« Qui veut faire une partie de beach volley ? » demanda Jasper d'un ton enjoué.

J'hésitai un instant. Avec la maladresse qui me caractérisait, je risquai de me ridiculiser, chose que je refusais catégoriquement face à Edward. D'un autre côté, j'étais là pour m'amuser. Ce fut la vision pitoyable de mon dernier match de volley qui me décida. Je me repassai en mémoire le déroulement du match, et en particulier la seule fois où j'avais réussi à toucher la balle. Balle qui avait atterri sur la tête de l'un de mes coéquipiers…

« J'aimerais finir ce bouquin, » prétextai-je à l'intention de Jasper.

« Vous préférez la lecture au beach volley ? » me demanda ce dernier avec étonnement.

Je m'apprêtai à répondre, mais Rosalie, qui s'était levée, me coupa.

« Apparemment, Bella est une grande lectrice, elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer grand-chose d'autre, » dit-elle avec froideur tout en me toisant d'un air mauvais.

Je haussai les sourcils, plus par surprise que par agacement.

« Je ne mérite pas un tel compliment ni une telle critique. Je ne suis pas une grande lectrice et j'aime beaucoup de choses, » rétorquai-je.

Rosalie se pinça les lèvres, contrariée par la repartie dont je venais de faire preuve et qu'elle n'avait pas prévue. Je lui offris un grand sourire innocent, contente de lui avoir cloué le bec.

Elle parut réfléchir un instant, puis son visage s'éclaira.

« Je n'ai pas très envie de faire du volley moi non plus. Et si nous allions nous promener sur la plage ? » me demanda-t-elle soudainement affable.

Qu'avait-elle derrière la tête ? La curiosité l'emportant sur la méfiance, je hochai la tête et me levai.

« Ed ? Tu te joins à nous ? » lui proposa-t-elle, expectative.

Edward, qui nous observait depuis le début de notre discussion et paraissait s'amuser à nos dépends, lui lança un regard espiègle.

« Rose, si je viens, je risquerais de vous déranger. »

« Comment cela ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Eh bien tu ne peux avoir que deux raisons pour vouloir te promener avec Bella. Soit vous avez des confidences à vous faire et je risque de me montrer de trop, soit vous êtes conscientes que vos silhouettes sont mises en valeur lorsque vous marchez, et dans ce cas, j'admirerais bien mieux d'ici. »

« Ed ! » s'exclama Rosalie faussement choquée. Puis elle s'adressa à moi : « Comment pourrions-nous le punir pour un tel discours ? »

« On pourrait le taquiner, » proposai-je spontanément.

« Le taquiner ? Impossible ! Edward n'a pas de défauts, » déclara Rosalie avec solennité.

Je me plantai devant Edward, ce dernier m'offrit son fameux sourire en coin qui m'éblouissait à chaque fois. Décidée à ne pas me laisser désarmer par ses tentatives, je déclarai :

« Vraiment ? Pas un défaut ? » L'ironie qui perçait dans ma voix était perceptible.

Edward mit sa main devant sa bouche afin de dissimuler son hilarité.

« C'est faux, tout le monde a des défauts,» affirma-t-il. Puis, reprenant son sérieux il ajouta : « Mais je tâche d'éviter les faiblesses humaines qui peuvent exposer au ridicule. »

Je réfléchis à mon tour un instant. L'envie de lui faire perdre de sa superbe était la plus forte. Je voulais le déstabiliser, et la réplique jaillit instantanément dans ma tête. Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens sans vaciller.

« Telles que la vanité par exemple…ou la fierté. »

L'espace d'un instant, ses traits se décomposèrent et je crus avoir réussi mon coup. Puis il reprit contenance.

« Oui, la vanité est une faiblesse en effet. Par contre, la fierté, si elle est due à une réelle supériorité de l'esprit, alors la fierté peut être considérée comme une qualité, » rétorqua-t-il.

Il resta silencieux un moment, toute trace d'amusement avait déserté ses traits. Puis il continua : « J'ai bien des défauts Bella, mais je fais tout pour que ce ne soit pas des défauts dus à l'ignorance. Si vraiment vous chercher à connaitre mes failles, sachez que j'ai bien du mal à pardonner la bêtise des gens ou les coups bas que l'on peut me faire. C'est ce que l'on appellerait le ressentiment… Une fois ma bonne opinion perdue, elle le reste à jamais. »

Gênée par la véhémence avec laquelle il avait prononcé cette phrase, je me passai une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

« Ca c'est un défaut en effet. Mais je ne peux pas m'en moquer, » lui dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Je crois fermement que chacun a des dispositions pour le mal, » rajouta-t-il, comme pour justifier ses dernières paroles.

Cette phrase fut celle de trop. Sa manière d'envisager l'être humain était tellement extrême que c'en était presque triste. Comment pouvait-il voir les choses d'une façon aussi sombre ?

« En réalité, votre défaut est votre tendance à haïr tout le monde, » répliquai-je, cinglante.

Il me lança un regard noir, furieux.

« Et le vôtre c'est votre fâcheuse manie à vous méprendre sur les gens. »

« Moi, je me méprends ? Contrairement à vous, j'essaie d'apprendre à connaitre les gens avant de les juger. Seriez-vous télépathe pour savoir que les humains sont tous enclins à faire le mal ? »

Il ignora mon pique.

« Bella ne soyez pas si naïve ! De nos jours les gens ne pensent qu'à deux choses : l'argent et le sexe. »

Je restai un instant bouche bée. Puis je me repris et lui lançai :

« Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement ce que vous dites ? Si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment navrée pour vous. »

« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. »

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard durant plusieurs interminables secondes, aucun de nous n'étant décidé à lâcher le premier. Jasper et Alice se taisaient, nous dévisageant tour à tour d'un air effrayé, scrutant nos réactions, prêts à intervenir au cas où nous nous sauterions à la gorge.

« Euh…Alors on la fait cette partie ? » proposa Jasper en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Edward détourna le regard et acquiesça. Je prétextai un coup de fil important et m'échappai. Après cette altercation, j'avais désespérément besoin de me retrouver seule et de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se produire.

Je longeai l'océan, les pieds dans l'eau. Une fois hors de leur vue, je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers l'immensité bleue. Je tendis le visage, l'offrant à la caresse réconfortante de la brise légère qui venait de se lever, et croisai les bras autour de ma poitrine. Sentant les larmes affluer, je fermai les yeux. La discussion que je venais d'avoir m'avait chamboulée plus que de raison. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me sentais offensée, meurtrie par ses propos désagréables. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours réussi à prendre du recul face aux reproches que l'on pouvait me faire, mais cette fois-ci je n'y parvenais pas. Je restai ainsi prostrée durant de longues minutes et me laissai aller à mon chagrin.

Puis une voix s'éleva dans mon dos.

« Je suis désolé, » prononça-t-il tout simplement.

Je ne bougeai pas, gardant les yeux fermés, ignorant la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots qui me réconfortaient. L'émotion qui émanait de sa voix me montrait que lui aussi était bouleversé.

Lorsqu'enfin je me retournai, il était parti. Je ressentis une puissante solitude s'abattre sur mes épaules, une solitude que je n'avais jamais ressentie jusqu'à présent.


	7. Comme un ouragan

_Je tenais à vous remercier toutes pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage énormément à continuer à écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire !!_

_Merci ma Graftouille pour m'avoir relue !! Vivement la Toscane !_

VII.

Les deux jours qui s'écoulèrent se révélèrent bien moins pénibles que ce que j'avais redouté. Rosalie passait le plus clair de son temps à travailler, quant à Edward, il m'évitait soigneusement et ne m'adressait plus la parole que pour me débiter des banalités. D'un côté, j'étais soulagée face à son attitude lointaine, la scène de la plage m'avait profondément chamboulée au point que je ne parvenais même plus à le regarder sans virer systématiquement au rouge pivoine. Cela avait le don de m'irriter, j'avais horreur de perdre la face devant lui.

Mais je devais bien m'avouer que son indifférence à mon égard m'attristait, rendant mon séjour morose et sans grand intérêt. Je me sentais blessée par son attitude, surtout après l'intimité que nous avions partagée. Je commençai à me poser des questions. L'une d'elles en particulier m'obsédait. Avais-je rêvé cette étrange connexion que j'avais ressentie sur la plage ? La seule chose dont j'étais désormais certaine était l'attraction grandissante que je ressentais envers Edward Cullen. Attraction qui n'avait aucune base logique, mais qui pourtant était bel et bien présente. J'espérais qu'une fois rentrée chez moi, je serais libérée du charme sous lequel il me tenait. Je tentai de me persuader que toute cette pseudo-attirance n'était due qu'au cadre idyllique qui nous entourait et que je redeviendrai assez forte pour lutter contre ce ridicule béguin dès lors que je serai rentrée chez moi.

Je n'avais rien dit à Alice, de peur qu'elle ne comprenne pas cet attachement que j'avais forgé. D'ailleurs le comprenais-je moi-même ? Je n'avais pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de la voir durant ces deux jours, elle passait presque tout son temps libre en compagnie de Jasper. Ces deux-là avaient noué une véritable complicité, il rendait ma sœur heureuse et c'était le plus important.

C'est avec un mélange de soulagement et de dépit que je vis arriver le jour du départ. En me levant, je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et fus surprise de constater qu'un ciel gris et menaçant avait remplacé l'éternel soleil floridien. Les palmiers qui longeaient Ocean Drive étaient courbés sous les fortes rafales de vent et l'océan n'avait plus rien de la paisible étendue d'eau que j'avais découverte à mon arrivée.

Lorsque je descendis pour déjeuner, je fus étonnée de les trouver tous attroupés autour du gigantesque écran plat. Je me figeai en voyant Edward et Rosalie assis côte à côte. Malgré la largeur du canapé, la blonde sculpturale était littéralement collée à lui telle une sangsue. Cette vision déclencha en moi une vague de jalousie teintée de déception, j'aurais aimé voir Edward quitter cette passivité qu'il arborait et la repousser. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? J'étais ridicule ! Je tentai de réprimer mon trouble et m'approchai de ma sœur.

Alice se tenait debout près de Jasper qui lui caressait tendrement le dos en un geste apaisant. Quand elle m'entendit arriver, elle se retourna et me gratifia d'un sourire crispé.

« Un ouragan, James, devrait arriver dans l'après-midi, ils l'ont estimé en catégorie deux,» me dit-elle d'une voix inquiète. Elle était tendue et jouait nerveusement avec le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou. Remarquant son stress, Jasper lui attrapa la main et l'embrassa affectueusement. Ce geste eut pour effet d'apaiser ma sœur instantanément. Décidément, il avait l'art et la manière de s'y prendre pour la tranquilliser.

Tout à coup, Edward se leva du canapé avec impatience et secoua furieusement la tête pour marquer son agacement.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour l'assemblée présente, « J'avais un important dîner d'affaires à la Nouvelle-Orléans ce soir, et cette fichue bourrasque risque de nous empêcher de décoller.»

Je lui jetai un regard noir, indignée par les propos qu'il venait de tenir. Cet homme savait m'horripiler comme personne, il avait le don de réussir à me faire sortir de mes gonds en à peine quelques secondes.

« Ca serait dramatique en effet ! Qu'est-ce que cette 'fichue bourrasque' pourrait bien faire de pire que de vous faire rater votre entretien ? A côté de ça les facteurs humains sont ridicules, c'est sûr !» rétorquai-je d'un ton ironique.

Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, Edward daigna enfin s'apercevoir de ma présence. Il leva son visage vers moi et ses traits se décomposèrent. L'espace d'un court instant, j'aurais juré l'avoir vu rougir.

« Ce…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » répliqua-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

«Et que vouliez-vous dire alors ? » demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Alice me fila un discret coup de coude dans les côtes mais je l'ignorai et croisai les bras, attendant sa réponse.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas non plus comme si c'était un gros ouragan. Ses vents ont été classés en force deux. »

« Mais ça reste un ouragan quand même, » répliquai-je, acerbe.

Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais ne sachant quoi rétorquer, il se ravisa et retourna s'asseoir, penaud, puis se concentra à nouveau sur l'écran de télévision. Les yeux de Rosalie papillonnèrent du visage d'Edward vers le mien et elle se renfrogna.

« Rose, tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec le photographe de Vogue ? » demanda Jasper, nous sauvant encore une fois du silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Rosalie releva la tête et esquissa une grimace en regardant l'horloge suspendue au dessus de la porte.

« Oui tu as raison, je devrais y aller. J'essaierai de rentrer avant que la tempête n'arrive. Alice, tu m'accompagnes ? »

Ma sœur acquiesça. Elles attrapèrent leurs affaires en hâte et sortirent.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et me servis un grand verre de jus d'orange, puis je m'installai sur le tabouret qui faisait face à la télévision de manière à ce que je pusse suivre l'édition spéciale. Mais je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer plus de quelques secondes, et mes yeux bifurquèrent malgré moi vers Edward qui était assis nonchalamment sur le canapé et me tournait le dos. La couleur cuivrée de ses cheveux mettaient en valeur la pâleur de sa nuque qui m'attirait irrésistiblement. Je me pris à m'imaginer couvrant ce cou parfait de baisers enflammés, puis remontant mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire et…

La sonnerie du téléphone de Jasper retentit dans la pièce, me tirant de mes rêveries et me faisant sursauter. Je manquai de tomber de mon tabouret et me rattrapai de justesse au bar. Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif aux garçons. Heureusement, ils n'avaient rien remarqué, je repris donc ma position comme si de rien n'était et bus une énorme gorgée de jus d'orange pour me redonner une contenance. Jasper quitta la pièce afin de répondre à son coup de fil, me laissant seule à seul avec Edward. Ce dernier ne tourna même pas la tête. Aucun de nous ne parla, chacun faisant mine d'être concentré sur les informations. Lorsque Jasper revint, il avait l'air préoccupé.

« Je dois sortir, je vais essayer de faire vite, » déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.

Edward se tourna vers son ami et fronça les sourcils.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, oui rien de grave. Alice vient de se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié son book, mais si elles font demi-tour, Rosalie risque d'être en retard pour son shooting. Je vais lui amener directement au studio. »

Edward parut surpris.

« Alors pourquoi cet air grave ? »

Jasper se frotta le front, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il sembla hésiter un instant. Puis il éclata d'un petit rire nerveux.

« Honnêtement…J'ai peur de retrouver un mort si je vous laisse seuls ici, » dit-il, gêné.

Edward se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers l'écran plat. Quant à moi, je sentis mes joues me brûler et je baissai les yeux sur mon verre, embarrassée.

Depuis l'épisode de la plage, j'avais remarqué qu'Edward faisait soigneusement attention pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec moi, et je n'avais aucune envie de lui imposer ma présence qui de toute évidence était loin de l'agréer. La perspective de me retrouver en tête à tête avec lui, même pendant quelques minutes, me donnait des sueurs froides.

Une fois Jasper sorti, j'engloutis d'un trait mon verre de jus d'orange, ce qui m'occasionna une crampe à l'estomac face à l'acidité de la boisson, puis je montai me laver. Ma fuite n'était pas très subtile, mais Edward ne releva pas. Ce n'est qu'une fois sous les jets brûlants de la douche que mes muscles crispés daignèrent enfin se détendre. Je restai sans bouger durant plusieurs minutes, savourant le contact de l'eau chaude ruisseler contre ma peau.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la pièce qui était dépourvue de fenêtre dans le noir absolu. Je laissai échapper un petit cri de surprise. En à peine quelques secondes, Edward était derrière la porte et tambourinait avec force.

« Bella ? Ca va ? »

« Oui oui. »

Je coupai l'eau et m'enroulai en hâte dans ma serviette sans prendre le temps d'essorer mes cheveux qui se collèrent contre mes épaules nues. Puis je tâtonnai les murs à l'aveuglette afin de trouver la poignée de la porte. Je l'entrouvris pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un Edward visiblement inquiet. Mais ses traits se détendirent immédiatement lorsqu'il me vit. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et se mit à me détailler de la tête aux pieds d'un air appréciateur. Etais-je en train de rêver ou voyais-je vraiment cette lueur de désir dans le regard émeraude d'Edward Cullen ?

« Bella…tu vas bien ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je me figeai, interloquée. Jusqu'à présent, le vouvoiement avait toujours été de rigueur entre nous, c'était une manière de marquer une certaine distance. Et là, les murs venaient de tomber, cette distance venait subitement de s'amenuiser, il m'apparaissait plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. En un seul mot, nous venions de dépasser le stade de simples connaissances.

Devant mon absence de réaction, il posa sa main sur mon bras et me secoua légèrement. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne provoqua une décharge en moi qui me troubla encore davantage.

« Bella ? »

Je déglutis péniblement et tentai de reprendre mes esprits.

« Oui, ça va, » répondis-je, ma voix hésitante trahissant l'émoi dans lequel j'étais plongé. « Les plombs ont dû sauter, » ajoutai-je d'un ton plus ferme.

« C'est la même chose dans tout le quartier, ça doit être l'ouragan, » m'expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

Je lançai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi. La chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité malgré l'immense baie vitrée. Dehors, le ciel était noir. La tempête se rapprochait.

« Les autres sont rentrés ? » demandai-je avec inquiétude en me tournant de nouveau vers Edward.

« Non. Jasper m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'ils resteraient dans le studio le temps que la tempête passe. »

Soudain, la réalité me sauta aux yeux. J'étais seule… dans une chambre… avec Edward… et vêtue d'une minuscule serviette…Le rouge me monta aux joues une nouvelle fois devant l'incongruité de la situation et je me mordis inconsciemment les lèvres, tentant vainement de refouler les images érotiques qui m'assaillaient.

Edward fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant dangereusement de moi. Son corps n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et je pouvais sentir son parfum si attirant qui me faisait perdre toute maitrise de moi-même. Puis il planta son regard pénétrant dans le mien, ses yeux vifs brillaient d'une lueur bestiale. Je fus prise d'un vertige incontrôlable tandis que mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine.

« Bella… » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« Oui Edward ? » lui répondis-je, haletante.

« Tu…Tu es en train de saccager la moquette de Rosalie avec tes cheveux qui dégoulinent par terre. »

Il me fallut un moment pour saisir ses paroles. Le désir céda alors la place à la frustration et à la colère et je serrai les poings de rage. Même en un tel moment il arrivait à trouver le moyen de m'irriter. Je m'offrais à lui et c'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à répondre ? Je me sentais profondément humiliée, sa voix moqueuse résonnait dans mes oreilles encore et encore.

« Je…tu… » bégayai-je. Incapable de trouver des mots assez forts pour marquer ma colère, je soupirai et lui tournai brusquement le dos.

Puis tout se passa très vite. Je m'apprêtai à quitter la pièce lorsqu'une main puissante attrapa mon poignet et me fit pivoter. Je me retrouvai malgré moi plaquée contre son corps dont je pouvais sentir la chaleur à travers la fine chemise de lin qu'il portait. Des frissons de désir me traversèrent et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine face à cette étreinte enflammée. Je levai des yeux inquisiteurs vers lui. Il paraissait aussi troublé que moi. Il hésita un court instant et avant que j'aie le temps de réfléchir à la situation, je sentis ses lèvres se coller contre les miennes avec violence. La terre aurait pu s'écrouler sous nos pieds, je ne m'en serais même pas aperçue. Les bras ballants, je le laissai nous diriger avec délectation. Puis laissant parler mes instincts, je m'enhardis et passai une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Je me cambrai et me collai encore davantage contre lui. Mon corps entier était en feu, jamais encore je n'avais ressenti une telle intensité dans un simple baiser. Ses lèvres se faisaient tantôt douces, tantôt agressives. Dehors, on pouvait entendre le vent qui soufflait avec une violence extrême, mais cela ne fit que redoubler l'urgence de notre baiser. Lorsqu'il tenta de se libérer, je m'agrippai à lui. Mais il attrapa mes bras et m'éloigna doucement. Je le regardai, surprise. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire taquin.

« Il faudrait que tu penses à respirer, » me dit-il, railleur.

En un instant, la magie s'évapora complètement et je m'arrachai à l'emprise de ses bras. Je venais de l'embrasser, je venais d'embrasser Edward Cullen, l'homme que je méprisais le plus au monde. Sans réfléchir, je levai ma main et vint l'abattre avec fracas sur sa joue. Le visage d'Edward passa de la stupéfaction à la colère. Il serra les mâchoires et me fusilla du regard.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé, je ne te croirai pas, » siffla-t-il. Il était redevenu le Edward suffisant et orgueilleux que j'avais toujours connu.

Je lui jetai un regard noir, livide.

« Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, » rétorquai-je, mettant tout le dégoût que j'éprouvais dans ces simples paroles.

Puis sans attendre de réaction, je me retournai et quittai la pièce, le laissant fulminant. Cette fois, aucune poigne ne tenta de me retenir.

J'allai me réfugier dans une chambre inoccupée que je verrouillai. Puis je me laissai glisser contre la porte et passai mes bras autour de mes jambes repliées. Qu'avais-je fait ? Comment avais-je pu l'embrasser ? Je me détestais pour ce qui venait d'arriver. Et pourtant…je ne parvenais pas à regretter ce baiser. Non, je regrettais juste qu'Edward fut Edward. Si seulement il n'était pas aussi détestable…

Je me mis à sangloter silencieusement, le cœur lourd et blessé. Mes sentiments étaient complètement embrouillés, je n'arrivais plus à voir clairement les choses. Lasse, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes bras et me laissai aller à mon chagrin.


	8. une nouvelle rencontre

_Voilà enfin le chapitre VIII, je suis vraiment désolée du retard, je dois avouer que le temps et la motivation me font défaut ces temps-ci. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, et surtout notre Mr Collins !_

_Je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à vos reviews, mais sachez que chacune d'elle m'a fait énormément plaisir. Promis je répondrai à chaque review cette fois-ci. Bonne lecture !_

VIII

Une foule de badauds se pressait devant les étals des vendeurs qui appâtaient le client en vantant avec ferveur les bienfaits de leurs produits. Ici l'on trouvait aussi bien épices que fruits exotiques ou encore racines aux formes et aux couleurs singulières utilisées dans la pratique du vaudou. Le marché couvert avait toujours été une institution à la Nouvelle-Orléans, c'était un lieu de fête permanent où se mêlaient locaux et touristes sans aucune distinction d'origine sociale ou de couleur de peau. Au loin, un groupe de jazz jouait un air classique de Louis Armstrong, l'enfant prodigue de la ville, contribuant ainsi au brouhaha général mais tellement caractéristique du quartier français.

Je regardais d'un œil distrait les étals multicolores et parfumés, mon esprit vagabondant bien loin de toute cette agitation frénétique. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que j'étais rentrée de Floride, une semaine que je n'avais pas vu Edward Cullen, une semaine que je l'avais embrassé… Depuis l'incident, j'avais tout fait pour l'éviter. Je savais qu'une confrontation serait inévitable, mais je ne me sentais pas en mesure de l'affronter pour le moment. J'avais peur de croiser son regard et d'être incapable de le soutenir, peur de subir des sarcasmes qui me blesseraient à coup sûr, peur de trahir le trouble que je ressentais chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur moi. Mais plus que tout, j'avais peur qu'il ne découvre les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui, et cela je ne le voulais à aucun prix. L'attachement que je ressentais envers cet homme était complètement infondé, j'avais toujours mené ma vie en privilégiant la raison, pas les sentiments. Et j'étais bien décidée à restée scotchée à mes principes, quel que soit le sacrifice qu'il m'en coutât.

« Bella ? Tu rêvasses encore ? »

La voix de crécelle de Renée me tira de mes pensées, et le tumulte autour de moi réapparut soudain. Ma mère se tenait devant moi et me dévisageait avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu agis de manière vraiment étrange depuis ton retour de Miami, il s'est passé quelque chose quand tu étais là-bas ? » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec obstination, attendant une explication. Je baissai les yeux, gênée, faisant mine de m'intéresser à quelques pigeons qui picoraient des miettes de pain qui trainaient sur le sol. La clairvoyance de Renée pouvait être vraiment effrayante parfois. Je me mis à tripoter nerveusement la bague en argent que j'avais à l'annulaire, geste que je faisais chaque fois que j'étais embarrassée. Il était hors de question que j'avoue ce qu'il s'était passé, si je me confiais, je devrais aussi admettre mon inclination pour Edward, et Renée ne le comprendrait certainement pas. D'ailleurs, le comprenais-je moi-même ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Je suis juste…fatiguée en ce moment c'est tout, » répliquai-je, pas très convaincante.

Renée haussa un sourcil d'un air sceptique mais n'insista pas et repartit à la recherche d'épices pour le jambalaya qu'elle avait l'intention de concocter pour le dîner. Le dîner… je l'avais presque oublié.

« Mais ça ne serait pas Bella Swan par hasard ? » s'écria quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retournai, surprise d'être interpellée de cette manière en pleine rue. Devant moi se tenait un jeune homme dégingandé au visage pâle et aux cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau. Ses petits yeux sombres m'examinaient sans vergogne de la tête aux pieds, s'arrêtant avec appréciation sur mon décolleté. Une brusque envie de le gifler s'empara de moi mais je me retins et me contentai de lui jeter un regard glacial.

« On se connait ? » lui demandai-je avec froideur.

« Eric ! Eric Yorkie ! » s'exclama-t-il en pointant ses index dans sa direction et en souriant d'un air benêt.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce nom me disait quelque chose, mais où l'avais-je entendu ? Je dévisageai à mon tour le nouveau venu. Il portait un jeans large et une chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts, laissant entrevoir une clinquante chaîne en or et une poitrine velue. Je réprimai une grimace de dégoût et me forçai à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Mais oui ! Tu étais au collège dans la même classe qu'Alice c'est ça ? » m'écriai-je soudain, alors que la mémoire me revenait.

« Oui c'est ça, » me répondit-il en ricanant niaisement.

Visiblement, les années n'avaient pas effacé la stupidité de ce garçon. Je me forçai à faire la conversation afin de ne pas paraître trop discourtoise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis invité au mariage d'Esmée, » me répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire idiot.

Il fallait que je me souvienne de demander à Esmée ce qui lui avait pris de l'inviter.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

Eric redressa le col de sa chemise avec fierté, ajoutant encore à son air de caricature de latin lover en mal d'amour.

« Eh bien, je vis à New-York… à Manhattan. » Il avait bien appuyé sur le dernier mot. « Je suis le comptable personnel de… ,» il attendit quelques instants afin de ménager son effet, « Sasha Denali !! » s'exclama-t-il en se redressant fièrement comme un paon.

Je me pinçai les lèvres afin de ne pas éclater de rire sous son nez.

« Qui ça ? » lui demandai-je d'une voix que je tentai difficilement de garder sérieuse.

Eric ouvrit des yeux ébahis face à mon ignorance et mit une main sur sa poitrine.

« Comment ? Tu ne connais pas Sasha Denali ? » s'écria-t-il , scandalisé.

Je secouai la tête, tandis qu'un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur mes lèvres malgré moi. Il me regarda d'un air condescendant qui eut le don de m'agacer.

« C'est la brillante rédactrice en chef du magazine Stars and Fashion voyons ! »

J'acquiesçai, simulant l'émerveillement que le nom de ce magazine était visiblement censé représenter… Magazine qui m'était totalement inconnu par ailleurs. Il faudrait que je demande à Jessica si elle en avait déjà entendu parler.

« Qui est donc ce charmant jeune homme ? » demanda Renée en s'approchant .

Je me tournai vers ma mère qui avait sans aucun doute entendu notre conversation et lui lançai un regard dubitatif. Ce jeune homme était tout sauf charmant.

« Maman voici Eric Yorkie, un ancien camarade de classe d'Alice. »

« Madame, je sais maintenant d'où vient la grâce et la beauté de vos deux ravissantes filles, » lui dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Je laissai échapper un rire moqueur devant tant de bêtise, mais Renée me lança un regard noir, me dissuadant de me laisser aller davantage à ma gaieté.

«J'ai invité quelques amis à dîner ce soir, que diriez-vous de vous joindre à nous ? Ca serait l'occasion de retrouvailles avec mes filles aînées ! » lui proposa Renée avec enthousiasme.

Je me tournai vers elle avec stupéfaction et lui fis les gros yeux.

« Ne sois pas stupide Bella, je suis sûr que vous allez passer une très bonne soirée tous les deux, » grommela-t-elle.

Je passai ma main devant mes yeux, honteuse des dernières paroles de ma mère, mais Eric semblait ne s'être aperçu de rien ; du moins il ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Vous êtes bien aimable madame. Je serais heureux de revoir Alice, et de passer un peu plus de temps avec Bella. »

Il se tourna vers moi et me gratifia d'un sourire qui se voulait charmeur mais qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

« Disons à dix-neuf heures ? Vous connaissez l'adresse ? »

« Oui je serai là. A ce soir alors, » lança-t-il en s'éloignant et en faisant de grands gestes de la main.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu, je me tournai vers Renée et la fusillai du regard.

« Quoi ? » me demanda-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as invité ? Cet homme est ridicule ! »

« Peut-être, mais il travaille pour l'un des plus grands magazines de mode des Etats-Unis, c'est une occasion en or pour que vous puissiez faire votre entrée dans le monde du mannequinat, » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Je soupirai, vaincue. Alice avait raison, elle ne changerait jamais.

La journée passa bien trop rapidement. Au fur et à mesure que l'heure tournait, ma nervosité grandissait. Cette soirée promettait d'être un fiasco total. Non seulement j'allais revoir Edward Cullen, mais en plus cet imbécile d'Eric Yorkie serait présent.

Le soir venu, toute la famille se réunit dans le petit salon d'été. La chaleur accablante de la journée persistait, malgré le jour qui déclinait. Au plafond, les pales du ventilateur brassaient l'air chaud, apportant à la pièce une relative fraîcheur. Comme à son habitude, Charlie était assis près de la fenêtre sur son vieux fauteuil de cuir et lisait un journal sportif avec la nonchalance caractéristique des gens du Sud, ignorant les incessantes complaintes de Renée sur le peu d'implication de son mari dans l'avenir de ses filles. Lorsque je pénétrai dans le salon, Charlie leva brièvement les yeux de son journal afin de m'offrir un sourire complice que je lui rendis. Renée se précipita vers moi et me pris le bras afin de me prendre à témoin.

« Ah Bella ! Tu tombes bien ! Fais quelque chose ! Ton père refuse de se changer afin d'accueillir nos invités ! Il n'a aucune compassion pour mes pauvres nerfs, » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix perçante.

Je m'apprêtai à répondre lorsque Charlie prit la parole, à la surprise générale.

« Détrompes-toi ma chère, j'ai énormément de respect pour tes nerfs, ils sont mes compagnons quotidiens depuis maintenant vingt-cinq ans ! »

Je m'esclaffai face à cette repartie dont Charlie savait faire preuve chaque fois qu'il souhaitait faire enrager sa femme. Mais cette réplique cinglante ne servit qu'à augmenter encore davantage les geignements mélodramatiques de Renée.

Je l'ignorai et allai m'asseoir sur la vieille ottomane tapissée de velours beige et blanc, antique résurgence de l'âge d'or de la plantation, puis j'attrapai les Hauts de Hurlevent, que je relisais pour la énième fois sans me lasser le moins du monde.

J'avais à peine ouvert le livre que la sonnette retentit, occasionnant un regain de vitalité de la part de Renée qui inspecta avec une rapidité incroyable la pièce. Jessica et Lauren, qui étaient occupées à envoyer des messages sur leurs téléphones, se lancèrent un regard de connivence avant de glousser bêtement. Lorsque Renée alla ouvrir la porte, je tendis l'oreille.

En entendant la voix amicale de Jasper, je me raidis et mon cœur s'accéléra subitement. IL était là. IL était tout proche. Je déglutis péniblement tout en me maudissant de m'émouvoir à un tel point pour un homme que je méprisais. Alice, qui était assise près de moi, fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension face à ma réaction pour le moins singulière. Je tentai de reprendre contenance et lui souris innocemment, mais le rouge qui me montait aux joues me trahissait plus sûrement que chacun de mes gestes. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais fort heureusement l'irruption des invités dans le salon l'empêcha de me questionner.

Je me levai afin d'accueillir les arrivants. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis quelques jours à peine, et pourtant, il était bien plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Le soleil de Louisiane lui avait donné un teint légèrement hâlé qui faisait encore ressortir l'éclat vert de ses yeux et le blond vénitien de ses cheveux. Il portait une chemise blanche très légère qui laissait entrevoir son torse parfait et ses muscles bien dessinés.

« Ah monsieur Hale ! Quel honneur de vous accueillir chez nous ! » s'écria Renée qui ignorait totalement les deux autres invités. « Venez donc vous asseoir près d'Alice ! »

Sur ce, elle lui prit le bras avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester et l'entraina sur l'ottomane.

Embarrassée par l'attitude grossière de ma mère, je me tournai vers Edward et Rosalie qui étaient restés dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Comment allez-vous ? » leur demandai-je, ma voix chevrotante trahissant la honte que je ressentais.

A mon grand étonnement, ce fut Edward qui prit la parole.

« Très bien je te remercie. Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'as pas pris froid lors de la panne de courant sous la douche, tu es restée mouillée un bout de temps… » me répondit-il d'un ton bien trop courtois pour être sincère.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que je piquai à nouveau un fard. Pourquoi cherchait-il à m'embarrasser ? Quel être méprisable, oser de tels sous-entendus devant ma famille. Une rage sourde s'empara de moi et je dus concentrer toute ma volonté pour ne pas le gifler. Autour de nous le silence s'était fait. Même Charlie nous observait avec stupeur. J'optai pour l'ignorance, bien décidée à ne pas rentrer dans son jeu sournois.

« Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour ma santé, mais je vais très bien, » lui répondis-je d'un ton volontairement mièvre.

Rose s'esclaffa. Le sourire de mon interlocuteur se fana instantanément et il me dévisagea longuement. Etait-ce une hallucination ou son regard exprimait bien plus que de la suffisance …quelque chose comme…de l'amusement ?

La sonnette résonna à nouveau, m'épargnant une nouvelle raillerie.

« Ce doit être monsieur Yorkie, » déclara Charlie alors qu'il se levait de son fauteuil.

Il alla ouvrir la porte, me tapotant affectueusement l'épaule au passage.

« Monsieur Swan, c'est un honneur pour moi de rencontrer le père de mes chères amies, » s'exclama une voix que je reconnus immédiatement et qui m'irritait déjà.

Charlie introduisit Eric dans le salon. A sa vue Jessica et Lauren éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Rosalie esquissait un sourire moqueur. Ce dernier avait revêtu une chemise rose qu'il portait également à demi déboutonnée. A sa chemise étaient assorties des santiags qu'il portait par-dessus un jeans moulant. Le tout lui donnait l'air encore plus ridicule que le matin même. Dès qu'il me vit, il s'approcha de moi et me pris la main qu'il baisa.

« Ma chère Bella, tu es ravissante dans cette robe, » roucoula-t-il. Puis sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers Renée et lui fit également le baisemains, occasionnant de la part de ma mère des gloussements de jeune fille effarouchée. Rosalie et Edward échangèrent un regard moqueur et lourd de sens qui me donna subitement l'envie de me fondre dans les murs.

A l'invitation du chef de maison, les invités se dirigèrent vers l'antique table de merisier recouverte pour l'occasion d'une splendide nappe en dentelle blanche. Renée avait sorti la délicate porcelaine qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère, ainsi que ses précieux verres de cristal qu'elle avait achetés en France lors de son voyage de noces et auxquels elle tenait tant. Alice et Jasper, devenus inséparables, s'installèrent côte à côte sans cesser de converser. Par un malencontreux hasard, je me retrouvais cernée entre Eric d'un côté et Edward de l'autre. Je ne pus réprimer un geste d'impatience ; comment diable allais-je pouvoir entretenir une conversation avec deux hommes que je méprisais tant ?

Pour ajouter encore au pathétique de la situation, ce fut cet instant que choisit ma maladresse pour se manifester. En m'asseyant, je renversai ma fourchette qui tomba sur le carrelage en un bruit sourd. Je m'empourprai. Décidément, le sort avait décidé de s'acharner contre moi. Renée fronça les sourcils et me lança un regard lourd de reproches, tandis que Charlie semblait s'amuser comme un enfant. Je bafouillai des excuses et me baissai pour récupérer le couvert incriminé quand une seconde fourchette tomba sur le sol devant mon nez. Je me figeai lorsqu'une voix hautaine s'exclama :

« Décidément…excusez-moi. »

Edward se pencha à son tour, et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec lui. La proximité de son visage me troubla malgré moi.

« A quoi joues-tu ? » sifflai-je avec impatience.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas le monopole de la maladresse, » me répondit-il d'un ton amusé.

Pour toute réponse, je lui décochai un regard noir qui ne fit que renforcer son hilarité. Puis, sans prévenir, il passa sa main derrière ma tête et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes sans douceur. Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de protester, il m'avait déjà relâchée et s'était redressé. Stupéfaite, je me relevai à mon tour et jetai un coup d'œil furtif autour de la table. A mon grand soulagement, les conversations allaient bon train, personne ne s'était aperçu de la petite scène qui venait de se dérouler sous la table. Je me passai machinalement une main sur ma bouche douloureuse, sentant encore la pression des lèvres d'Edward contre les miennes. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Je me sentais comme un pantin entre ses mains, un pantin qu'il manipulait à sa guise, un pantin avec lequel il jouait afin de tromper son ennui. Un sentiment de dépit s'empara de moi, et une boule me monta à la gorge. Je serrai les dents, bien décidée à ne pas lui dévoiler mes émotions, c'aurait été lui faire trop d'honneur.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans le calme. J'ignorai totalement Edward, et je fus soulagée de constater que ce dernier faisait de même. Lorsqu'Eric apprit que Sasha Denali avait été la meilleure amie de feue madame Cullen, il poussa des glapissements de joie. Je passai le reste du repas à l'écouter distraitement vanter les nombreux mérites de sa patronne ainsi que ceux de sa fille, une certaine Tanya.

Lorsque nos invités prirent congé, Edward se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec une intensité qui me mit mal à l'aise. Je haussai les sourcils, le toisant de la manière la plus méprisable dont j'étais capable. Il détourna rapidement les yeux et sortit sans autre formalité dans la nuit sombre et menaçante.


	9. In the Navy

_Tout d'abord je tenais à toutes vous remercier pour les nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçues, elles m'encouragent énormément à continuer. Je vous ai répondu individuellement lorsqu'elles étaient signées. D'ailleurs, merci Mimily pour l'idée de la fourchette dans la cuisse…_

_Je tenais à préciser que ma fic s'inspire non seulement du roman Orgueils et Préjugés, mais aussi du magnifique film « coup de foudre à Bollywood » que je vous recommande chaudement._

_Et maintenant, place à un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira…_

IX.

Je dormis mal cette nuit-là, et la chaleur n'était pas la seule fautive de mes insomnies. Tandis que je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit, mes cheveux collant désagréablement contre ma nuque, le souvenir de la soirée de la veille ne cessait de me hanter, et je me maudissais pour m'être laissée faire sans même avoir essayer de me rebiffer. Mais qu'aurais-je bien pu faire ? Le gifler ? Lui enfoncer ma fourchette dans la cuisse ? Bien que l'idée fût plus qu'alléchante, j'aurais très certainement éveillé les soupçons des autres convives, et ça je ne le voulais à aucun prix. Je détestais l'idée de me sentir aussi impuissante, et pourtant…je devais bien m'avouer que ce baiser volé m'avait été étonnamment agréable. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez moi pour être chamboulée chaque fois que cet homme détestable me touchait? Etais-je masochiste ?

Après plusieurs heures de tergiversations et de débats intérieurs qui semblaient sans issue, je finis par m'endormir d'un sommeil agité et bien trop court.

Lorsque je m'éveillais le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil matinal perçaient déjà à travers les fentes de mes vieux volets en bois. Je grimaçai en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux, éblouie par l'intensité lumineuse, puis me levai en hâte, peu désireuse de m'attarder dans la pièce déjà suffocante et pressée d'aller me rafraîchir sous une douche glacée. Il était à peine huit heures et il faisait déjà une chaleur accablante. Cette journée promettait d'être caniculaire.

Lorsque je descendis pour le déjeuner, Jessica se précipita à ma rencontre.

« Bella, on va à Biloxi, tu nous accompagnes ? » me demanda-t-elle, trépignant d'impatience.

« Qui y va ? »

« Lauren, Angela et moi. »

Je me tournai vers Alice qui était déjà en train de déjeuner.

« Tu ne viens pas ? Avec cette chaleur, nous serons bien mieux au bord de la mer, » lui dis-je avec espoir, peu désireuse de passer une journée entière avec trois sœurs incapables de débiter deux mots intelligents l'un à la suite de l'autre.

Alice ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à me répondre, lorsque Renée intervint :

« Laisse donc ta sœur tranquille, elle et Jasper ont prévu de passer la journée à la Nouvelle-Orléans… tous les deux ! Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à monsieur Yorkie de t'accompagner ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Finalement, passer une journée rien qu'entre sœurs m'apparut soudain comme une prodigieuse idée. Et puis j'avais prévu de m'acheter un nouveau livre qui venait d'être publié, j'en profiterais pour passer à la librairie.

« Nous vous rejoindrons en fin de journée, » ajouta Alice avec un grand sourire.

Nous prîmes la route sitôt le déjeuner englouti. Dieu merci, le 4x4 possédait la climatisation et le voyage se passa dans des conditions plus que supportables… si l'on faisait fi bien entendu des jacassements incessants de Lauren et Jessica qui avaient décidé de passer le temps en jouant à un jeu particulièrement intelligent qui consistait à attribuer une note à chaque garçon de leur lycée. Je montai le volume de la radio afin de couvrir leurs voix.

Nous arrivâmes à Biloxi peu avant onze heures. Bien entendu, l'immense plage de sable fin était déjà prise d'assaut par les citadins qui s'agglutinaient désespérément le plus près possible de l'eau à la recherche d'une quelconque fraicheur. Nous marchâmes quelques minutes et trouvâmes un coin un peu moins fréquenté au pied des immenses dunes battues par le vent chaud. Je posai ma serviette sur le sable brûlant et ôtai mon short et mon débardeur, offrant ma peau désespérément blanche aux voraces rayons du soleil. Je m'apprêtai à prendre ma crème dans mon sac lorsque Lauren m'interpella.

« Bella ? »

« mmmhh ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Edward Cullen ? » me demanda-t-elle tout à trac, me prenant totalement au dépourvu.

Je me relevai avec précipitation et me tournai vers elle, les joues déjà rougissantes. Lauren et Jessica, toutes deux assises côte à côte sur une serviette, me dévisageaient avec malice et arboraient le même sourire narquois. Angela, quant à elle, avait le nez plongé dans un livre de théologie et ne semblait pas s'intéresser le moins du monde à nous.

Je me mis à tripoter nerveusement ma bague et baissai la tête, dissimulant mon visage sous le voile de mes cheveux.

« Que… pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » balbutiai-je, incapable de contenir la nervosité qui transparaissait dans ma voix.

Mes sœurs échangèrent un regard complice qui n'augurait rien de bon. Avaient-elles vu ce qui s'était déroulé sous la table hier soir ?

« Voyons Bella, ne fais pas ton innocente, tu sais très bien de quoi nous parlons ! » s'exclama Lauren.

Une bande d'enfants passa juste à côté de nous en chahutant, des seaux multicolores à la main. Je profitai de cette diversion pour tenter de reprendre une contenance.

« Vous savez que je déteste les sous-entendus. Vous allez me dire de quoi il s'agit à la fin ? » m'impatientai-je, agacée par leur allusions. Si elles savaient quelque chose, qu'elles le disent une bonne fois !

Jessica prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alors tu dois être la seule à ne pas avoir remarqué la manière dont Edward te regardait hier soir ! Il te déshabillait littéralement du regard ! »

J'ouvris de grands yeux éberlués. Une chose était certaine, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de révélation. Révélation qui était erronée, jamais Edward ne me dévisagerait avec envie… Je ressentis un étrange pincement au cœur face à cette vérité, sentiment que je réprimais aussitôt. Je secouai la tête avec véhémence.

« Croyez-moi, Edward ne m'a jamais regardé autrement qu'avec dégoût, je peux vous l'affirmer. Où est-ce que vous êtes allées chercher une idée pareille ? » me récriai-je, soulagée malgré tout qu'elle n'aient pas découvert le pot-aux-roses.

Elles échangèrent un regard sceptique. Visiblement, je n'avais pas réussi à les convaincre.

« Pourquoi tu rougis ? » me demanda alors Jessica, taquine.

Trahie par mon propre corps ! Je portai instinctivement la main à mes joues en feu.

« C'est le soleil, rien d'autre ! Arrêtez de vous faire des films pour rien, c'est agaçant à la longue ! » leur répondis-je, exaspérée.

« Oui, c'est ça, ça doit être le soleil, » murmura Lauren avec ironie.

Je pris le parti de l'ignorer.

« Il faut que j'aille à la librairie, » déclarai-je, changeant abruptement de sujet. « Je vous rejoins pour le repas, ça vous va ? »

Je me levai et attrapai mon sac sans attendre leur réponse.

La librairie n'était pas très loin de la plage, et je décidai de m'y rendre à pied. J'avais toujours aimé marcher, et Biloxi était une charmante petite station balnéaire particulièrement agréable . J'empruntai le boulevard principal qui menait vers le cœur de la ville et croisai quelques rares passants qui tentaient tant bien que mal de se rafraichir en s'éventant avec des feuilles de papiers. Visiblement la ville entière avait fui le centre pour s'agglutiner sur la plage.

La librairie était pratiquement déserte, hormis une vieille vendeuse qui ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler son ennui. Je trouvais sans mal le livre que je cherchais, un ouvrage qui rassemblait toutes les légendes des Chitimacha, tribu indienne qui peuplait le delta du Mississipi avant l'arrivée des colons.

Lorsque je quittai le magasin climatisé, une chaleur suffocante et difficilement supportable me prit à la gorge. Pressée de retourner sur la plage, je décidai de prendre un raccourci, et m'engouffrai rapidement dans une allée ombragée bordée de jardins dissimulés par des ifs. L'ombre me fut salutaire, et la chaleur plus tolérable.

Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, les coquets jardins cédèrent peu à peu la place à de vieux entrepôts sordides qui me donnèrent la chair de poule. J'avais marché bien trop loin et me trouvais à présent à l'extrémité est de la ville, près du port marchand de Biloxi. Je soupirai, songeant à mes tongs qui étaient douloureuses et au chemin à parcourir. Je m'apprêtai à faire demi-tour lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je me figeai, tandis qu'un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Alors que les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement, je décidai, contre toute attente, de revenir en arrière. Je pivotai des talons. Au fond de la ruelle, deux hommes qui devaient avoir à peu près mon âge avançaient en titubant et en se chamaillant. Aucun doute : ils étaient ivres. Ils portaient tous deux un tee-shirt ample par-dessus un jeans extrêmement large. Avec leur casquette et leurs nombreuses chaines dorées, ils paraissaient tout droit sortis d'un clip de rap.

Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils cessèrent de discuter et se lancèrent un regard de connivence avant d'accélérer le pas. Je baissai la tête et fonçai droit devant moi à grandes enjambées lorsque je me heurtai à l'un d'entre eux, le plus massif.

« Pardon, » dis-je sans réfléchir tout en tentant de le contourner.

Mais l'homme ne paraissait pas très coopératif et me barrait volontairement le chemin en faisant de petits pas sur le côté.

« Alors ma belle, pourquoi tu fuis ? Tu veux pas t'amuser avec nous ? » s'écria l'homme costaud d'une voix éraillée.

Son haleine emplie d'effluves d'alcool vint me chatouiller désagréablement les narines et je grimaçai. Mon cœur battait désormais à tout rompre. Je tentai de faire une nouvelle fois demi-tour afin de fuir mes assaillants lorsque l'un d'eux m'attrapa le poignet et me plaqua contre lui. Je me débattis contre cette emprise qui me répugnait, mais l'homme était bien trop fort. Je donnai alors des coups de pieds qu'ils esquivèrent sans difficulté.

« Lâchez-moi ! » m'écriai –je en tâchant tant bien que mal de cacher ma terreur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Une vraie tigresse ! » s'exclama le plus petit en m'attrapant le menton avec brusquerie.

Soudain, une voix retentit derrière nous.

« Lâchez-là tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'ennuis ! »

D'abord surpris, les rires des deux hommes redoublèrent vite d'intensité. Je tentai de voir qui était le nouveau-venu, mais l'épaule de celui qui me tenait m'obstruait la vue.

« C'est pas très malin ça mon gars. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire contre nous deux ? » s'exclama l'un de mes agresseurs, une nuance d'excitation dans la voix à l'idée de la bagarre à venir.

« C'est la dernière fois que je le dis. Lâchez-la tout de suite ! » Le nouveau venu avait insisté lourdement sur les derniers mots.

Ce qui suivit se déroula très rapidement. L'homme fondit sur mes assaillants sans prévenir. Malgré leur force, les deux crapules ne rivalisaient pas avec mon sauveur providentiel qui savait se battre avec une dextérité incroyable. Lorsqu'ils comprirent leur erreur, ils s'enfuirent en courant sans demander leur reste.

« Ca va mademoiselle ? » me demanda une voix anxieuse.

Je me tournai alors vers mon sauveur. Le stéréotype du surfeur californien. L'homme ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, il se tenait avec décontraction malgré ce qui venait de se passer. Il était plutôt grand et portait un bermuda ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc qui mettaient en valeur sa musculature. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés courts et sa peau dorée faisait ressortir ses grands yeux bleus. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses traits qui mettait immédiatement en confiance.

Je passai mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles et déglutis péniblement.

« Ca va, merci, » murmurai-je d'une voix encore tremblante. Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

« Je m'appelle Mike Newton, » me dit-il avec un grand sourire qui dévoilait une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

« Isabella Swan, » répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

« Eh bien Isabella… »

« Bella, » le coupai-je instinctivement.

« Bella, tu as eu de la chance que je sois passé dans le coin à ce moment-là. »

Je tentai un sourire timide afin de lui témoigner ma reconnaissance.

« Je te raccompagne ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête vigoureusement, bien trop angoissée pour rentrer seule.

« Mes sœurs m'attendent sur la plage. »

« La plage ? Mais c'est pas à côté, » s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

Je rougis.

« J'ai voulu prendre un raccourci mais j'ai du m'égarer, » répondis-je, embarrassée.

« J'ai ma jeep par là, je te ramène. »

Je le suivis jusqu'à son véhicule qui était garé derrière un vieux hangar désaffecté. En voyant la jeep, je compris de suite d'où lui venait sa promptitude au combat.

« Tu es militaire ? » lui demandai-je, bien que la couleur camouflage de son véhicule laissait peu de doutes quant à ses activités.

Il opina avec fierté.

« Je viens d'intégrer la quatrième flotte de l'US Navy, et nous sommes en exercice dans la région. »

Voyant que j'examinai ses vêtements avec étonnement, il s'empressa d'ajouter.

« C'est mon jour de repos, et je suis un grand amateur de surf. Le Golfe du Mexique est réputé pour ses rouleaux.»

Il me fit un clin d'œil complice et quelque peu dragueur et je baissai les yeux, à la fois confuse et flattée.

Nous fûmes sur la plage en quelques minutes à peine, et mon interlocuteur s'avéra d'une compagnie fort agréable. Je lui proposai de venir se joindre à nous, ce qu'il accepta immédiatement.

En le voyant, Jessica se rengorgea et l'examina des pieds à la tête d'un air appréciateur qu'elle ne tentait même pas de dissimuler. Je lui lançai un regard agacé qu'elle ignora complètement. Si Renée ne se décidait pas à lui parler de son comportement déplacé, c'est moi qui m'en chargerait.

« Bonjour, » lança Mike à l'intention de mes sœurs.

Angela leva rapidement les yeux et fit un signe rapide de tête avant de replonger dans son livre, tandis que Lauren et Jessica échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Lorsqu'elles apprirent que mon nouvel ami était militaire, leur enthousiasme à son égard redoubla. Elles le monopolisèrent une bonne partie de la journée, lui demandant à tour de rôle de leur mettre de la crème solaire dans le dos, gloussant comme deux pintades à chacune de ses paroles…

Chaque fois qu'elles lui laissaient un peu de répit, Mike en profitait pour venir me parler, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Son caractère enthousiaste et gai m'étaient agréables, il était d'une compagnie charmante. La journée passa rapidement, et il profita de l'absence de mes sœurs pour m'inviter au cinéma, ce que, bien entendu, j'acceptai.

« Bella ! »

J'étais en train de feuilleter mon nouveau livre lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Alice. Elle venait vers nous de sa démarche gracieuse, main dans la main avec Jasper. Une bouffée de joie m'envahit en voyant ces deux-là qui respiraient le bonheur. Bouffée qui fut vite convertie en irritation lorsque j'aperçus Edward Cullen derrière eux. Etait-ce trop demander que de passer une seule journée loin de cet homme odieux?

Je me levai néanmoins pour les accueillir.

« Où est Jessica ? » me demanda Alice.

« Elle est partie se baigner, » répondis-je en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ma sœur qui s'agrippait au dos de Mike sans vergogne.

Jasper enlaça Alice par la taille et me salua avec sa cordialité habituelle. Ma sœur posa sa tête contre son épaule avec tendresse. Je constatai non sans déplaisir qu'ils s'étaient encore rapprochés.

« Bella ? »

Je soupirai et me tournai de mauvaise grâce vers mon pire cauchemar. Celui-ci se tenait à quelques centimètres à peine de moi et paraissait tendu. Je pouvais sentir son parfum qui m'envoûtait complètement. Lorsque je croisai son regard, je crus remarquer de la nervosité dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Ses lèvres esquissèrent malgré tout un sourire qui acheva de m'éblouir. Pourquoi cet homme était-il aussi beau, pensai-je alors avec amertume. Il ne portait qu'un bermuda noir qui lui seyait à la perfection, et je m'attardais malgré moi sur son torse si désirable. Stop !! Je baissai la tête afin de cacher mon trouble.

« Bella j'aimerais te parl… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et se glaça soudain. Je levai la tête vers lui, surprise. La nervosité dans ses yeux avait totalement disparu, laissant la place à une fureur non dissimulée. Je suivis son regard, étonnée par ce soudain revirement. Derrière moi, Mike venait dans notre direction en compagnie de Jessica, le visage grave, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, puis Mike se détourna le premier et se pencha afin de récupérer ses affaires.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, ses traits n'exprimaient rien d'autre que de l'affabilité.

« Il faut que j'y aille, on se voit demain ? » me demanda-t-il en souriant, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je hochai la tête sans mot dire. Il me prit rapidement dans les bras afin de me dire au revoir et s'éloigna en ignorant royalement les regards assassins que lui lançaient Edward. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas. La mâchoire serrée, il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il fut hors de vue. Je fronçai les sourcils en sa direction, espérant une explication. J'aurais juré que ces deux-là se connaissaient… Mais Edward s'enferma dans un mutisme tout le reste de la journée. Il était encore plus taciturne qu'à l'accoutumée et gardait les poings serrés. Que pouvait bien cacher cette hostilité ? Je voyais Mike le lendemain, je saurai bien tirer les choses au clair.

_________________________

_Alors ? Eh eh vous avez toutes cru que ce serait Eddy qui viendrait à la rescousse de Bella non ? Je suis fière de ma blague en tout cas ! Concernant le câlin de Mike à la fin du chapitre, ne soyez pas surprises, c'est courant aux USA de se faire des câlins (hugs), et puis c'était pour faire enrager encore un peu plus notre Edward !_


	10. Les confessions de Mike

_Bonjour à toutes ! Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, je n'ai pas été beaucoup chez moi récemment et lorsque j'avais accès à l'ordinateur j'ai préféré continuer à écrire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop !_

_Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma frangine qui me tanne à chaque fois pour que j'écrive la suite !!! Mais heureusement qu'elle est là pour me booster !_

_Bon assez de blabla, je vous laisse lire…_

X.

Ma journée à Biloxi avait été riche en péripéties, et c'est exténuée que je montai me coucher. Il régnait une chaleur lourde dans ma chambre, et je décidai d'ouvrir la fenêtre en dépit des innombrables moustiques qui peuplaient les bayous tout proches. Je tombai comme une masse sur l'édredon épais et m'endormis presque aussitôt, bercée par le chant apaisant des grillons qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans le vaste jardin du domaine.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par le clapotis des gouttes de pluie contre le toit de tôle de la vieille cabane de jardin. Le parfum acre de la terre détrempée vint me chatouiller les narines et je pris une profonde inspiration, me délectant de cette odeur qui me rappelait mes cavalcades à travers les champs de coton durant mon enfance. Je me souvenais de la mine désapprobatrice de Renée lorsqu'elle me voyait rentrer avec de la boue jusque dans mes cheveux, de ses remontrances qui ne m'empêchaient pas cependant de recommencer lorsqu'une nouvelle averse menaçait…

Le cocorico d'un coq me ramena à l'instant présent. Je constatai avec soulagement que la chaleur de ces derniers jours avait laissé la place à une fraicheur agréable et bien plus confortable. Ravie de ce répit dans cet été caniculaire, je m'étirai langoureusement en songeant à la merveilleuse journée qui m'attendait. La perspective de revoir Mike m'emplissait de joie mais me rendait nerveuse tout à la fois. En effet, j'aimais sa compagnie, c'était quelqu'un de plaisant avec qui il était agréable de discuter, mais d'un autre côté, je ne savais comment amener la conversation sur Edward Cullen sans paraître trop indiscrète. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux la veille m'obsédait, Edward n'avait pas même cherché à dissimuler l'antipathie et le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait envers Mike, comme s'il connaissait ce dernier depuis des années…

Durant le déjeuner, Renée m'assaillit de questions concernant ma nouvelle rencontre. Je lui répondis brièvement, laissant le soin à Jessica de s'étendre plus en détail sur sa physionomie ou son charisme qu'elle jugeait incomparable.

« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas invitée moi aussi ? » ronchonna cette dernière lorsqu'elle apprit que j'avais rendez-vous avec Mike.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Parce que tu n'as que quinze ans, voilà pourquoi, » rétorquai-je.

« Seize ! » s'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeuse.

« Je te ramènerai des pop-corn, » la taquinai-je.

Elle me lança un regard assassin auquel je répondis par un sourire innocent.

« Ca me rappelle ma jeunesse, » murmura Renée songeuse.

Charlie leva le nez de son journal, les sourcils froncés, se demandant ce que sa femme pouvait bien avoir en tête. Celle-ci l'ignora et continua :

« Il y avait un camp de militaires près de là où nous vivions… j'ai fait tourné plus d'une tête, et des hauts-gradés en plus ! Je passais des heures à discuter avec eux…»

Elle gloussa , les yeux dans le vague, visiblement perdue dans ses souvenirs. Charlie toussota.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi aucun ne t'a demandé en mariage, » bougonna-t-il.

Renée le fusilla du regard. Il l'ignora et replongea dans son journal sans tenir compte de ses lamentations. Je baissai les yeux sur mon assiette, peu désireuse de prendre part au conflit. J'engloutis le reste de mon repas et m'esquivai rapidement afin de rejoindre Mike.

Nous avions prévu de nous retrouver devant la cathédrale de la Nouvelle-Orléans car nous souhaitions boire un verre avant d'aller au cinéma. J'arrivai en avance, et ce malgré les remontrances de Renée qui estimait qu'une femme se devait d'être en retard lors de son premier rendez-vous. Les rues, d'ordinaire animées, étaient vides, sans doute à cause des trombes d'eau qui tombaient depuis l'aube. Les rares passants s'étaient abrités sous les nombreuses arcades des maisons coloniales, attendant une accalmie qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir venir.

Je courus à mon tour m'abriter sous un balcon près de la cathédrale et jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours, mais il n'y avait personne. J'ôtai ma capuche et mes cheveux retombèrent sur mes épaules, épars, complètement trempés. Je passai une main dedans afin d'essayer de les démêler un peu, peine perdue. Je soupirai bruyamment en maudissant cette pluie qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter lorsque je sentis deux mains puissantes m'enserrer la taille. Je sursautai et me tournai vivement. Mike se tenait devant moi et me souriait avec malice.

« Tu as réussi à te libérer de ta sœur ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Je me souvins alors de la manière dont s'était comportée Jessica la veille et me mordis les lèvres, embarrassée.

« Mike, je suis vraiment dés… » commençai-je.

Il posa son index sur ma bouche.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu sais. Elle est jeune, ça lui passera, » me dit-il sans se départir de son sourire affable.

J'acquiesçai, même si je savais que la stupidité de ma sœur n'était pas due à son âge.

« Alors on va le boire ce verre ? » me demanda-t-il d'un ton plein d'entrain.

Il ôta son blouson qu'il brandit du bout des bras par-dessus sa tête et m'invita à m'abriter en dessous. La promiscuité dans laquelle nous nous trouvions me troubla malgré moi, je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur de son corps, sans compter le parfum de sa veste qui m'enveloppait et m'enivrait complètement. Nous marchâmes, et je trébuchai à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à une ruelle excentrée du quartier français, dans un café méconnu des touristes mais qui était réputé dans toute la région pour ses beignets succulents. Il possédait un petite cour intérieure qui était en grande partie abritée de la pluie grâce aux arcades qui en faisaient le tour. Sur les murs grimpaient des rosiers aux fleurs odorantes. En son centre trônait une ravissante fontaine qui ajoutait encore au romantisme du patio.

Nous nous installâmes à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait personne, hormis un jeune couple occupé à se couver des yeux sans se soucier le moins du monde de notre arrivée. Le temps en compagnie de Mike s'envola à une vitesse alarmante. Il me posa pleins de questions sur ma vie, mes projets,… C'était quelqu'un qui s'intéressait aux autres, et je devais bien avouer que son intérêt pour moi me flattait énormément. Il me parla ensuite de lui, de sa vie en tant que militaire, de son enfance en Californie… en entendant le nom, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourciller.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu connais Edward Cullen ? » me demanda-t-il brusquement.

Mon sourire s'évanouit instantanément à la mention du personnage. Prononcer son nom avait suffi à rompre le charme.

« Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, » lui répondis-je. Et depuis bien trop longtemps à mon goût, pensai-je avec amertume.

« Je le connais depuis toujours. Nous jouions ensemble lorsque nous étions petits. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, stupéfaite par cette révélation pour le moins étonnante. J'avais imaginé bien des scénarios mais pas celui-là.

« M… mais » bégayai-je.

Il hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire aimable.

« Oui je comprends ta surprise étant donné la froideur de nos retrouvailles hier. »

J'opinai imperceptiblement, impatiente de connaitre les détails de leur différend. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu amener ces deux-là à se montrer aussi glacials l'un envers l'autre ? L'affaire devait être bien grave.

« As-tu… » Mike parut hésiter un instant « Connais-tu bien Edward ? » me demanda-t-il avec prudence.

La vision des baisers que nous avions échangé me traversa immédiatement l'esprit et je remuai sur ma chaise, soudain mal à l'aise. Je serrai les dents.

« Plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité, » répondis-je d'un ton sec qui laissait peu de doute concernant mon opinion sur le personnage.

Mike se détendit immédiatement. Il me lança un regard complice. Visiblement, il savait ce que je laissais entendre derrière ces paroles. Encouragée, je continuai :

« J'ai passé trois jours à Miami avec lui et je l'ai trouvé extrêmement… »

Orgueilleux, insupportable, exécrable, arrogant, dédaigneux, méprisant, odieux… J'hésitai un moment sur l'adjectif qui le caractérisait le mieux. J'optai pour la modération :

«… désagréable, » finis-je par dire.

« Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi… Il a l'intention de rester longtemps à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? »

« Au moins jusqu'au mariage de l'un de nos amis, après je ne sais pas, » confessai-je.

Je baissai les yeux, soudain fascinée par mon verre, avant d'ajouter :

« Je… j'espère que ça ne va pas bouleverser tes plans et que tu vas rester un moment dans la région. »

A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase que je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues face à l'audace de mes paroles.

« Merci, » chuchota Mike, la joie perçant dans sa voix grave. Je levai les yeux et croisai son regard bleu clair qui me scannait avec intensité. Nous restâmes un moment à nous dévisager sans oser le moindre geste. Ce fut lui qui rompit le premier le silence :

« De toute manière, s'il ne veut pas me voir, c'est à lui de partir, pas à moi. Je n'ai aucune raison de l'éviter, » déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules avec dédain.

Je le regardai sans comprendre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit.

« Son père était l'un des hommes les plus généreux que j'ai connus, il était vraiment bon. Il employait mon père qui était le gardien de la villa qu'il habitait à Beverly Hills, et c'est dans cette maison que j'ai grandi. Monsieur Cullen s'est très vite attaché à moi, il me considérait comme son fils, m'aimait comme son fils. Lorsque mon père est mort, j'avais à peine dix-huit ans. Monsieur Cullen m'a alors pris sous son aile.

« Il savait que j'avais toujours voulu être journaliste, c'était mon souhait le plus cher d'entrer dans cette profession, mais les études dans ce domaine étaient bien trop onéreuses pour moi. Dans sa grande bonté, il a financé l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de la côte ouest, et m'a également procuré un logement gratuitement, un loft qu'il possédait en plein cœur de San Francisco. »

Il s'arrêta un instant et son regard habituellement plein d'entrain se voila.

« Malheureusement, il est mort peu de temps après d'une crise cardiaque. Edward, qui était jaloux de la tendresse et de l'attention que son père avait pour moi, a immédiatement arrêté de financer mon école et m'a expulsé de l'appartement qui lui revenait de droit. J'ai dû me débrouiller et tracer mon propre chemin en oubliant tous mes rêves. »

Je restai muette, stupéfaite par cette révélation. Je détestais Edward mais jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable d'une telle bassesse. Comment pouvait-il briser l'avenir d'un homme avec autant de cruauté ? Et de quel droit ?

Mike me regarda avec une sérénité et une résolution qui me mirent hors de moi. Il ne méritait pas d'être traité de la sorte. Je serrai les poings à m'en faire mal.

« C'est injuste! Il faut te venger, raconter ce qu'il t'es arrivé à la presse, le discréditer ! » m'écriai-je avec une ferveur que je ne me connaissais pas.

Il secoua la tête.

« Un jour il le sera, mais pas par moi. Je ne salirai pas le nom des Cullen, ne serait-ce que pour la mémoire de son père,» me répondit-il calmement.

Sa modestie et sa gentillesse concernant toute cette affaire étaient remarquables.

« Je t'admire, tu es bien plus modéré que je ne le serais dans la même situation, » lui confiai-je.

Il haussa les épaules comme s'il ne méritait pas un tel compliment.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de rancunier, » me dit-il avec un sourire. « Et puis, tout n'est pas si mal. J'ai trouvé un métier passionnant, mes camarades sont sympathiques, et j'ai fait des rencontres plutôt agréables… »

Il prit son verre et but une gorgée en me regardant d'un air entendu auquel je répondis par un sourire timide.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Comment Jasper Hale peut-il être ami avec un tel homme ? C'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement charmant et sympathique… Je suppose qu'il ne doit pas être au courant de cette affaire, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. »

« Probablement… Et puis Edward est quelqu'un qui sait se montrer très agréable parmi ceux qui sont de la même classe sociale que lui. »

Je hochai la tête. Cette déclaration n'était pas surprenante. Une ultime question me brûlait les lèvres et je me décidai à la poser.

« Quand nous étions à Miami, Edward téléphonait à sa sœur deux fois par jour. Il paraissait très proche d'elle. Elle… elle est comment ? »

Mike détourna le regard et se renfonça dans sa chaise. Un éclair de tristesse passa sur son visage.

« Vanessa était une enfant facile à vivre et agréable. Elle m'adorait et je passais beaucoup de temps à jouer avec elle. Malheureusement, en grandissant elle est devenue comme son frère : fière et arrogante. Mais je ne l'ai pas vue depuis la mort de son père, elle a peut-être changé. Elle doit avoir seize ans maintenant. »

Il attrapa son verre et le finit en quelques gorgées. Plus je l'observais et plus l'estime que je lui portais s'accroissait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer la manière dont il prenait toute cette histoire et comme il s'en était admirablement bien sorti malgré tout ça.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas rater la séance, » dit-il en attrapant son portefeuille.

Il insista pour me laisser choisir le film, malgré mes véhémentes protestations. J'optai pour une comédie qu'Alice était allée voir avec Jasper et qu'elle m'avait recommandé.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la salle, la plupart des spectateurs étaient déjà installés. Il n'y avait presque que des couples, ce qui me mit immédiatement mal à l'aise.

Je ne parvins pas à suivre le film, j'avais l'esprit bien trop occupé à ressasser la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Mike. Mike qui était assis juste à côté de moi, duquel j'étais séparée par un simple accoudoir… J'avais terriblement envie de me blottir dans ses bras, de le réconforter, d'enfouir mon visage au creux de son cou et de respirer son parfum frais… Troublée, je tâchai de me concentrer sur le film et d'ignorer mon voisin qui avait posé sa main sur l'accoudoir, paume vers le ciel…

Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Nous nous levâmes, puis Mike se tourna vers moi en attendant que l'allée se libère.

« Tu as aimé ? » me demanda-t-il.

Ses paroles m'arrachèrent à mes pensées.

« Aimé quoi ? » m'exclamai-je en sursautant.

Il me lança un regard aussi surpris qu'amusé.

« Le film ! Enfin Bella quoi d'autre ? »

« Non… enfin oui je… j'ai aimé, » balbutiai-je en portant mes mains à mes joues brûlantes afin de dissimuler mon trouble. Il ne renchérit pas, ce à quoi je lui fus reconnaissante.

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma voiture qui était garée à quelques rues du cinéma. La pluie avait enfin cessé, mais des nuages gris voilaient toujours le ciel. Au moment de nous quitter, je pris mon courage à deux mains et l'invitai à venir me rendre visite à la plantation dès qu'il le pourrait. Nous fixâmes la date à la semaine suivante. Lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir, un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Mais il me relâcha presque aussitôt, à mon grand regret. Ces quelques jours sans le voir promettaient d'être très longs…

De retour à la plantation, Alice se précipita à ma rencontre. Elle trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de connaitre tous les détails de mon rendez-vous. Nous allâmes directement dans la chambre en prenant soin d'éviter Renée qui somnolait dans le salon. Jessica et Lauren étaient sorties et Angela était à son cours de solfège. Nous serions tranquilles pour discuter. Une fois la porte de ma chambre fermée, je lui racontai sans attendre tout ce que Mike m'avait révélé au sujet d'Edward.

« Je ne peux pas le croire, Bella ! » s'écria-t-elle en se levant brusquement du lit sur lequel nous étions assises. Elle se mit à arpenter la pièce d'un bout à l'autre, songeuse. Je la suivis du regard. « Edward ne peut pas faire une telle chose ! Et puis comment son ami le plus proche pourrait-il ignorer une histoire pareille ? »

Je secouai vigoureusement la tête.

« C'est évident, Edward a caché la vérité à son ami. C'est bien plus probable que d'imaginer que Mike aurait pu inventer tout ça, » affirmai-je avec conviction.

« Mais on ne le connait que depuis hier, on devrait peut-être rester prudentes face à ses confessions. »

« Ecoutes, tu sais que je n'accorde pas ma confiance facilement, mais cette fois, on ne peut pas douter de sa sincérité. Il m'a donné tant de détails dans son histoire que je peux pas croire qu'il ait pu l'inventer. Et puis il avait l'air vraiment honnête,» m'écriai-je avec véhémence. « Si il a menti, alors laissons Edward le contredire lui-même. »

Alice s'arrêta et me dévisagea d'un air curieux. Puis elle revint s'asseoir à mes côtés, soudain souriante.

« Je crois que tu aimes beaucoup ce Mike, » me dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Je détournai le regard.

« Oui, il est vraiment pleins de qualités. Je ne vois pas comment on peut ne pas l'apprécier, c'est une personne avenante et sympathique. Il a vraiment souffert de cette histoire et malgré ça il reste enjoué et optimiste,» confessai-je, un sourire béat sur le visage.

« Et puis il est plutôt beau garçon, » renchérit Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Nous éclatâmes de rire face à cette observation judicieuse.

«Tu vois Jasper ce soir ? » lui demandai-je lorsque nous nous fûmes calmées.

Alice parut embarrassée et se mit à tortiller une mèche de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts.

« Il préfère ne pas sortir. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » la pressai-je, soudain inquiète.

« Rien de bien important… Hier, pendant que nous nous promenions, des paparazzi nous ont surpris et ont pris des photos. »

« Après tout rien d'étonnant, Jasper est célèbre. »

« Mais je… j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer quand il va rentrer à LA, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

« Alice, Jasper tient beaucoup à toi, je suis sûre que tout ira bien, » tentai-je de la rassurer.

Mais au fond de moi, je savais que ses peurs n'étaient pas totalement infondées. Nous n'étions plus qu'à deux jours du mariage de Carlisle et Esmée, et bientôt Jasper serait obligé de rentrer en Californie… Et Edward avec lui…

_Je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'Edward dans ce chapitre, mais je me rattrape dans le prochain, promis !! Le prochain promet d'être croustillant, ça sera enfin le mariage de Carlisle et Esmée…_

_Sinon le secret de Mike vous en pensez quoi ? J'attends vos reviews !!_


	11. Mazel Tov!

_Et voilà enfin le fameux mariage de Carlisle et Esmée, j'espère que ce chapitre qui est l'un des moments forts de l'histoire vous plaira. C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici !! Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'avais l'intention de répondre aux reviews anonymes dans ce chapitre, seulement j'ai été un peu pressée par une certaine demoiselle qui part en vacances demain et qui voulait le lire avant son départ. Bien entendu je ne la citerai pas… Pas vrai Juju ? Promis je répondrai aux reviews dans mon prochain chapitre !!_

_Bonne lecture !_

XI.

« Arrêtes un peu de bouger si tu veux que je finisse de te coiffer, » me gronda gentiment Alice.

Je soupirai lourdement et tâchai d'endurer mon calvaire en silence. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure que j'étais assise sur une chaise face à la coiffeuse de ma sœur et ma patience commençait à montrer ses limites. Je ne supportais pas de rester inactive, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de me faire maquiller et coiffer. Mais Alice avait tellement insisté pour me relooker pour le mariage d'Esmée que je n'avais pas eu le cœur de lui refuser ce plaisir. Et maintenant elle s'activait autour de moi en chantonnant avec un entrain que je trouvais exagéré.

« Et voilà ! » s'écria soudain Alice avec enthousiasme. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Je levai les yeux vers le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir et laissai échapper un sifflement de surprise. Même si l'heure qui venait de s'écouler avait été un supplice, je devais bien admettre qu'Alice avait fait des prouesses. Elle avait réussi à dompter mes cheveux en un chignon tressé qui laissait échapper quelques mèches ondulées. Ici et là, elle avait parsemé ma coiffure de petites perles nacrées qui rehaussaient les reflets auburn de mes cheveux, leur donnant un nouvel éclat qui n'était pas sans me déplaire. Quant au maquillage, elle avait réussi l'exploit de mettre en valeur mes yeux noisette avec un fard discret et naturel et un simple crayon noir.

Alice se pencha vers moi et posa son menton sur mon épaule avec tendresse. Elle observa nos deux reflets un moment, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait.

« Dommage que Mike ne vienne pas au mariage, » me chuchota-t-elle d'une voix facétieuse.

Je haussai les épaules pour toute réponse. Je n'avais pas revu Mike depuis notre rendez-vous à la Nouvelle-Orléans trois jours plus tôt, mais il m'avait appelée tous les soirs afin de prendre de mes nouvelles, et à chaque coup de fil, nos conversations s'allongeaient. J'aurais aimé qu'il fut présent aujourd'hui, mais il y avait Edward Cullen et je n'avais aucune envie de les confronter publiquement, Esmée et Carlisle ne méritaient pas un tel scandale le jour de leur mariage.

Renée ouvrit la porte de la chambre sans prendre le temps de frapper, et s'engouffra dans la pièce, haletante.

« Vous êtes prêtes ? Il va vraiment falloir y aller ou on va finir par être en retard, et je suis sûre que madame Clearwater en profiterait pour jeter sa fille dans les bras de Jasper ! » dit-elle d'une traite en agitant ses mains afin de marquer son impatience. Elle se planta devant nous et nous examina un instant avant de rendre son verdict.

« Alice, tu es ravissante ma chérie ! Jasper n'aura d'yeux que pour toi ce soir ! » lui dit-elle d'un ton doucereux.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi.

« Bella, on voit que toi aussi tu as fait un effort aujourd'hui, je suis sûre que monsieur Yorkie sera sous le charme ! »

A l'évocation d'Eric, je me renfrognai instantanément et laissai échapper un soupir dépité. Il était venu nous rendre visite la veille et n'avait pas arrêté de se coller à moi dès que l'occasion s'était présentée, et ce malgré mes tentatives pour le décourager. Il avait même réussi à obtenir une danse avec moi lors de la fête ce soir, je n'avais alors pas trouvé d'excuses valable pour éviter ce moment qui promettait d'être humiliant. En effet, ma maladresse faisait de moi une danseuse pitoyable, et je doutais fort qu'il fut le nouveau John Travolta…

Carlisle et Esmée avaient décidé d'organiser la cérémonie dans l'immense parc de leur plantation, près du chêne centenaire qui bordait le Mississippi. En pénétrant dans le jardin, je fus stupéfiée par la magnificence des lieux que j'avais bien du mal à reconnaître. On se serait cru dans un décor de conte de fées. Des centaines de lampions blancs étaient suspendus aux branches des nombreux arbres et se balançaient avec nonchalance au gré de la brise légère qui provenait du fleuve. Au centre de la pelouse se dressait un joli petit kiosque circulaire de bois blanc, de ceux que l'on voit uniquement dans les films. Des milliers de fleurs blanches et de petites lumières ornaient les colonnes qui soutenaient le toit pointu, donnant à l'ensemble un aspect extrêmement romantique. Les portes-fenêtres de la vaste demeure étaient toutes grandes ouvertes, et la terrasse attenante était remplie de dizaines de magnifiques bouquets tous plus gros les uns que les autres. De la salle de réception provenaient quelques notes de musique, sans aucun doute l'orchestre qui répétait avant la soirée.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le fleuve. Directement sous le vieux chêne vert se dressait une tonnelle recouverte de roses blanches sous laquelle trônait un autel improvisé. La plupart des invités étaient déjà installés sur les bancs qui faisaient face à l'autel. En me voyant, Leah me fit de grands signes de la main afin que j'aille la rejoindre. Je me précipitai vers elle, et m'assis à ses côtés. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis notre dernière rencontre que je ne savais par où commencer.

« BELLA !! » cria une voix stridente depuis l'assemblée et que je reconnus immédiatement. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me tournai vers l'intrus avec réticence. Eric portait un tailleur rayé noir et blanc que l'on pouvait qualifier de plutôt classique venant de lui. La touche d'originalité consistait en une chemise à jabot très Austin Powers et un chapeau melon qui détonnait avec les vêtements des autres invités.

« Eric tu te souviens de Leah ? »

« Comment ne pas me souvenir d'un aussi charmant visage ? » lui susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse en lui faisant un baisemain.

Leah leva un regard amusé vers moi et j'eus besoin de toute ma volonté pour ne pas éclater de rire sous son nez.

« Dis-moi Eric les compliments que tu fais aux femmes sont-ils spontanés ou est-ce que tu les prépares à l'avance ? » lui demandai-je sans prendre la peine de masquer mon sarcasme.

Leah me lança un regard à la fois hilare et inquiet que je tâchai d'ignorer afin de donner le plus de crédit possible à ma question. Eric ne s'aperçut pas de l'ironie qui perçait derrière mes paroles et c'est d'une voix assurée qu'il me répondit.

« La plupart de mes compliments me viennent spontanément, mais c'est vrai que parfois j'aime inventer de nouvelles éloges. Je les écris alors dans un carnet et quand l'occasion se présente je les ressors en leur donnant l'air le moins étudié possible. »

Leah le regarda avec stupéfaction. Je laissai échapper un rire que je transformai bien vite en une fausse quinte de toux.

« Oh mais personne ne s'attend à ce que tes manières soient répétées, » lui affirmai-je en secouant la tête.

Mon hilarité céda bien vite la place à de la morosité lorsque je vis Edward Cullen s'avancer dans l'allée. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc sans me prêter la moindre attention, Rosalie pendue à son bras. Je détournai bien vite le regard, déterminée à l'ignorer pendant toute la journée. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me laisser aller à mon amertume car le traditionnel hymne que l'on entendait lors des mariages résonna dans tout le jardin. Les mariés ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Eric prit congé et alla s'asseoir derrière nous. Peu de temps après, Carlisle fit son apparition au bout de l'allée, il était d'une beauté presque irréelle dans son impeccable costume, et l'espace d'un instant je me surpris à envier Esmée. Lorsque cette dernière parvint à son tour dans l'allée, il y eut plusieurs murmures d'admirations dans l'assemblée, et je n'eus aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi. Elle était tout simplement resplendissante dans sa longue robe de taffetas blanche cintrée sous la poitrine et rehaussée de broderies finement travaillées. Ses longues boucles caramel étaient retenues dans une résille blanche piquée de petites fleurs, ce qui accentuait la finesse de sa nuque et la douceur de ses traits. Elle paraissait tout droit sortie d'un conte, fragile petite princesse à la beauté chimérique. Même Carlisle restait béat d'admiration devant celle qui serait bientôt sa femme.

La cérémonie se déroula sans aucun problème. J'étais en train d'écouter le pasteur bénir les alliances lorsque Leah me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes sans ménagement. Je me tournai vers mon amie en fronçant les sourcils, agacée.

« Edward Cullen n'arrête pas de te regarder, » me chuchota-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Mon regard dévia immédiatement par-dessus son épaule. De l'autre côté de l'allée centrale se tenait Edward. A l'instant où je posais les yeux sur lui, ce dernier tourna brusquement la tête et fit mine de se concentrer sur la cérémonie. Je le dévisageai à mon tour avec intensité. Il se tenait debout, les mains croisées devant lui avec solennité, et arborait un air de profond ennui qu'il ne tentait même pas de dissimuler et qui m'agaça prodigieusement. Il avait revêtu pour l'occasion un pantalon noir impeccablement taillé, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche toute simple. Mais tandis que d'autres auraient eu l'air empruntés et gauches dans des vêtements à la fois si sobres et élégants, Edward les portaient avec un savant mélange de décontraction et de distinction qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Lorsqu'il était arrivé un peu plus tôt, plusieurs demoiselles lui avaient décoché des œillades langoureuses malgré la présence de Rosalie qui lançait des regards assassins à quiconque osait le regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance. Tandis que je continuai de l'observer, je me mordis les lèvres presque inconsciemment. Bien que cela me tua de l'admettre, il fallait avouer qu'il était terriblement sexy aujourd'hui.

Un second coup de coude m'arracha à ma contemplation. Leah me dévisageait avec cet air à la fois savant et moqueur qui avait le don de me mettre hors de moi. Je l'ignorai et restai muette jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie.

Un somptueux buffet commandé chez l'un des traiteurs les plus réputés de Louisiane avait été dressé dans la salle de réception, et après avoir présenté leurs vœux aux nouveaux mariés, les invités se dirigèrent vers les portes-fenêtres où les attendaient les serveurs. Eric se précipita vers moi avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire un geste et me tendit son bras que je pris à contrecœur. La cérémonie s'était terminée juste à temps car un orage menaçait. Le ciel s'assombrissait à une vitesse impressionnante tandis que des grondements se faisaient entendre. Très vite, une pluie battante s'abattit sur le domaine.

A mesure que la soirée approchait et que les flûtes de champagne se vidaient, un brouhaha indescriptible emplissait la pièce. Eric me parla tour à tour de son loft à Manhattan, de la bonté et de l'intelligence de sa patronne, Mme Denali, ainsi que de sa nouvelle voiture surpuissante. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille et me contentai d'acquiescer de temps en temps tant sa conversation m'ennuyait. Rien à voir avec les discutions animées que j'avais avec Mike…

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment lorsque les mariés ouvrirent le bal. Esmée et Carlisle glissaient plus qu'ils ne dansaient au son d'une célèbre valse avec une grâce incomparable. Je restai stupéfaite d'admiration devant tant de beauté et d'harmonie réunies dans ce couple si bien assorti, et ce fut à reculons que je me rendis à leurs côtés avec Eric.

Comme je me l'étais imaginé, Eric n'avait jamais appris à danser la valse, il se collait contre moi et se déhanchait d'une manière grotesque, n'épargnant ni ma fierté ni mes pieds qu'il écrasa à plusieurs reprises. Quant à moi, même si j'avais pris des cours de danse lorsque j'étais enfant, je n'en était pas pour autant une danseuse émérite, loin de là. Très vite, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, et ce n'était pas dû à l'effort ni à la chaleur. Heureusement, plusieurs autres couples évoluaient autour de nous, nous dissimulant plutôt bien des spectateurs. Lorsque les dernières notes de la valse moururent, je prétextai une soif soudaine afin d'esquiver une autre danse. Eric partit me chercher un rafraichissement, et je profitai de ce moment pour lui fausser compagnie et allai rejoindre Leah qui se tenait quelque peu à l'écart de la foule comme à son habitude. Cette dernière paraissait gênée et avait le regard fixé sur son verre avec intensité. Lorsqu'elle me vit venir vers elle, elle m'accueillit avec un sourire forcé, et je n'eus aucun mal à comprendre d'où lui venait cet air lugubre. Sam et Emily venaient de faire leur entrée, un bébé dans les bras. Je connaissais peu Emily, mais les rares fois où je l'avais rencontrée, elle s'était montrée douce et réservée, et elle n'avait certainement pas un fond méchant. Et si elle avait fait du mal à sa cousine, c'était involontaire, j'en étais certaine. Elle et Sam devaient s'aimer profondément, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication.

J'attrapai le bras de mon amie en un geste de réconfort mais celle-ci le secoua sans douceur.

« Ca va je t'assure, » me dit-elle sèchement en évitant de croiser mon regard sceptique.

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer lorsqu'Eric fit irruption.

« Bella, je croyais que tu t'étais envolée, » me dit-il en ricanant bêtement.

J'esquissai une moue narquoise.

« Eh bien non tu vois je suis là, » lui répondis-je durement en levant les bras pour lui signifier mon agacement.

Eric avait cette manie de s'immiscer dans les conversations des gens sans crier gare qui commençait sérieusement à m'irriter. Sans compter qu'il avait le don pour ignorer les sentiments de ses interlocuteurs, et c'est avec un entrain tout naturel qu'il nous proposa de l'accompagner au buffet. « Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim, » lui rétorquai-je, impatiente de me retrouver seule à seule avec mon amie.

« Moi je veux bien, » déclara Leah d'une voix enjouée.

Je me tournai vers mon amie, interloquée, mais celle-ci m'ignora et se dirigea vers le buffet en compagnie d'Eric, me laissant seule. Je les regardai s'éloigner avec humeur, sachant pertinemment ce que Leah avait en tête. Mais je doutais que ce fut le meilleur moyen de faire enrager Sam, bien au contraire.

Je m'apprêtai à aller saluer quelque connaissance lorsqu'une voix froide m'interpella. Je me retournai vivement et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Rosalie qui me fixait avec cet air antipathique qu'elle arborait en permanence. Décidément, cette soirée allait de mal en pis.

« Très jolie ta robe, » me dit-elle d'un ton glacial qui infirmait ses paroles.

« Merci, » répliquai-je tout aussi froidement.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et m'attrapa le bras, comme si nous étions deux vieilles amies.

« Bella, je peux te donner un conseil ? Méfies-toi de Mike Newton, » me dit-elle.

Je haussai les sourcils avec étonnement. Cette pimbêche me donnait des conseils maintenant ! J'eus une soudaine envie de la rabrouer mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. Visiblement, Edward s'était confié à elle.

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi devrais-je me méfier ? »

Rosalie posa son index sur ses lèvres et leva les yeux vers le ciel, comme si elle cherchait à se rappeler une conversation.

« hmmm… je ne me souviens plus exactement du problème, mais Edward m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance. »

« Et la parole d'Edward est d'or bien entendu, » rétorquai-je avec cynisme.

«Mike n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, » me dit-elle durement.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard un instant.

« Mike m'a dit lui-même qu'il était le fils du gardien de la villa des Cullen. Je pense que ta conception de qui est fréquentable et qui ne l'est pas diffère légèrement de la mienne. Pour ma part, je préfère fréquenter un fils de serviteur honnête et sympathique plutôt qu'un héritier arrogant et immoral. »

Rosalie me regarda bouche bée. Moi-même, j'avais bien du mal à croire en ma propre audace. Je lui fis un bref signe de tête et pris congé, sentant son regard d'acier me vriller le dos tandis que je m'éloignai.

Je passai devant Jessica et Lauren sans m'arrêter. Ces dernières étaient entourées d'une foule de jeunes garçons et flirtaient avec eux sans la moindre pudeur, tandis qu'Angela, seule dans son coin, leur lançait des regards réprobateurs. Plus loin, Renée, qui était à moitié ivre, racontait d'une voix forte à qui voulait l'entendre à quel point elle était fière qu'Alice fasse la une des magazines people, et que sa fille allait enfin devenir célèbre grâce à Jasper. A ses côtés, Charlie la rabroua à plusieurs reprises sans la ménager ni prêter attention aux personnes qui les entouraient. Alice et Jasper, quant à eux, étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce et n'entendaient pas les inepties débitées par Renée. J'accélérai le pas, une boule me montant à la gorge. Ma famille faisait-elle un concours pour savoir qui réussirait le plus à se ridiculiser ?

Dehors, le jardin était désert. La pluie avait cessé, mais la pelouse était détrempée et de grosses gouttes d'eau ruisselaient des feuilles des arbres. Les lampions illuminaient désormais le parc d'une lumière douce et tamisée, lui conférant une atmosphère quasi irréelle. Les grillons et les grenouilles s'étaient remis à chanter en une cacophonie assourdissante, comme s'ils tentaient de rivaliser avec la musique qui s'échappait depuis les fenêtres restées ouvertes.

J'accueillis la fraicheur et la solitude de la nuit avec soulagement et allais m'asseoir sur les marches du kiosque, prise d'une soudaine lassitude. Cette soirée était une véritable catastrophe, il ne manquait plus que…

« Bella ! »

…Edward pour que le fiasco fut total !

Il avançait vers moi avec sa grâce si caractéristique, une main dans la poche de son pantalon, l'autre se balançant le long de son corps. Je me relevai subitement et m'appuyai contre l'une des colonnes du kiosque, tentant de paraitre le plus décontracté possible. La lune pâle éclairait son visage parfait, donnant une étrange impression de scintillement sur sa peau et rehaussant l'éclat de ses yeux verts. Il avait certes bien des défauts, mais il possédait un charme incroyable, on devait bien lui admettre cela !

Lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, il s'arrêta et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Face à l'intensité de son regard, je chancelai, totalement éblouie et vulnérable. Je fermai les yeux et tentai de me reprendre, après tout ce que je savais sur cet homme, je ne pouvais me laisser abuser de la sorte.

Les notes d'une musique lente s'élevèrent peu à peu dans la nuit douce, et j'ouvris lentement les paupières. Edward n'avait pas bougé, et il me regardait avec malice tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire charmeur. Il tendit le bras dans ma direction.

« Tu danses ? »

Sa voix était presque un chuchotis, comme s'il avait peur de briser l'enchantement de cette nuit si étrange.

« Je… danser… ce n'est pas une très bonne idée pour moi, » lui répondis-je d'une voix enrouée et hésitante.

Il me gratifia de cet irrésistible sourire en coin auquel je ne savais pas résister.

« Je peux toujours te forcer. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, » lui répondis-je, le souffle court.

Il secoua la tête.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça… »

Sans attendre de réaction, il m'attrapa par la taille et m'entraina vers le centre du kiosque, puis me souleva avec une délicatesse étonnante, et me reposa sur ses pieds, comme le faisait Charlie lorsque j'étais enfant. Mais je n'étais plus une enfant, et ce n'était pas mon père qui me faisait danser. La proximité de nos corps me troubla, et je me laissai faire telle une marionnette lorsqu'Edward attrapa mes bras et les passa derrière son cou. Je pouvais sentir son enivrant parfum et la douce chaleur de ses mains qui enserraient ma taille, et une soudaine envie de me blottir encore davantage contre lui me saisit. Nous dansâmes ainsi pendant un moment, sans prononcer la moindre parole, nous laissant bercer par la musique douce.

« J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, » murmurai-je.

« Vraiment ? Elle est pourtant loin d'être entrainante, » me répondit-il d'une voix blasée.

Je levai deux yeux glacials vers lui. L'enchantement venait de se briser, et le prince était redevenu l'horrible crapaud qui m'insupportait. Mais d'un côté je lui étais reconnaissante car il venait de me rappeler pourquoi je le détestais tant.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un long moment.

« C'est à ton tour de dire quelque chose Edward, » finis-je par lui dire en soupirant.

« C'est une règle chez toi de parler quand tu danses ? » me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est toujours mieux que de rester silencieuse et taciturne, » m'exclamai-je ricanant.

Son visage resta impassible face à mes paroles, ne me laissant pas voir ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

« Tu… tu vas souvent à Biloxi ? » finit-il par me demander, hésitant.

« Assez oui… C'est une bonne occasion de rencontrer d'autres personnes. D'ailleurs quand tu nous as rejoint la dernière fois, nous venions juste de faire la connaissance d'une personne vraiment sympathique, » répliquai-je, acerbe.

Je le sentis se raidir contre moi.

« Mike est quelqu'un qui a le don de se faire des amis rapidement, par contre, ça lui est plus difficile de les garder, » objecta-t-il d'une voix pleine de ressentiment.

« Et il a eu la malchance de perdre ton amitié, ce dont il risque de souffrir toute sa vie… Je me rappelle bien ce jour à la plage où tu m'as dit que tu pardonnais rarement les erreurs des autres. ' Une fois ma bonne opinion perdue, elle le reste à jamais,' » le citai-je, me rappelant avec une acuité étonnante la phrase exacte qu'il avait utilisée.

« C'est vrai, et alors ? » me demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant soudain de danser et en me dévisageant avec intensité.

« Et tu ne t'es jamais dit que tu as pu être aveuglé dans ton jugement par certains préjugés ? »

« J'espère que non. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »

« J'essaie juste de te connaitre, c'est tout. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? »

« Rien que je ne soupçonnais déjà. »

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi et pencha son visage tout près du mien. Mon cœur s'accéléra malgré moi et je m'arrêtai de respirer. Je fermai les yeux, me délectant de son parfum.

« Tu te trompes sur mon compte, » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, son souffle chaud contre ma nuque me faisant frissonner.

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits, il m'avait déjà reposée par terre et s'éloignait en direction de la maison, me laissant seule et désorientée dans la nuit qui m'était devenue soudain hostile.

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'aurais voulu rentrer plus en détail lorsque Bella et Eric dansent, ainsi que le moment où Bella parle de sa famille, mais le chapitre aurait été bien trop long, et encore une fois j'ai été un peu pressée par une certaine demoiselle que je ne citerai toujours pas (pas vrai Juju ??? )_

_J'attends vos commentaires maintenant !!!_


	12. rupture et demande

XII.

Alors avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Bethounette que j'adore, je suis vraiment la reine des gaffes moi (elle saura de quoi je veux parler) Je lui dédie donc ce chapitre, même si il n'y a pas mr Bean pour la faire fantasmer!

Pfiou, je viens de finir (enfin) le chapitre XII. Je m'excuse de ne pas être plus régulière dans la publication de mes chapitres, lisant moi-même plusieurs fics, je sais à quel point c'est désagréable. Pour ma défense, j'ai pas mal bossé en juillet (eh oui tout le monde n'est pas en vacances !!) Bon je vais pas vous raconter ma vie mais en gros début juillet, mes plannings de boulot ont quelque peu changé et il a fallu m'habituerà mon nouvel emploi du temps. Néanmoins, j'ai quand même eu le temps d'aller à la London Film and Comic Convention où j'ai rencontré quelques acteurs de Twilight mais aussi Fred et Georges Weasley qui m'ont inspiré un OS (il est sur n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil !) Maintenant, comme je l'avais promis dans mon précédent chapitre, voici mes réponses aux reviews anonymes.

**Nini :** c'est sûr que Bella plus Eric en train de danser ça doit valoir le coup d'œil, hihi je m'imagine sans peine la scène ! Après, Bella n'écoute pas les mises en garde de Rosalie tout simplement parce qu'elle ne porte aucun crédit à ses paroles, elle la déteste… et ce chapitre ne va pas améliorer son opinion sur elle.

**Mag :** la discussion sur Mike viendra, mais pas tout de suite, j'ai encore deux-trois petites choses en stock pour lui.

**Twilight33 :** merci pour tous tes compliments, je suis ravie que tu aimes autant mon histoire (enfin mon histoire… plutôt celle de Jane Austen et Stephenie Meyer, moi je ne fais que l'adapter à ma sauce !)

**Mailys :** Je suis curieuse de savoir quel est ton chapitre préféré…

**Evid3n-ce :** Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je comprends que ce soit agaçant de ne pas avoir les chapitres plus rapidement, mais je préfère écrire quand j'ai le temps et l'envie, plutôt que de me forcer à écrire et faire des chapitres bâclés. J'ai un travail qui me prend énormément de temps également, et parfois c'est difficile de jongler entre le boulot et l'écriture.

**Mel31 :** Merci pour tes encouragements ! Emmett ne va pas tarder à faire son apparition, patience...

**Lorelei :** je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic bien retranscrite. Chaque fois que j'écris un chapitre j'ai toujours peur de faire du hors sujet, je ne voudrais pas offenser les puristes de Jane Austen, alors ca me fait toujours plaisir quand j'entends des compliments comme ça.

**A mes coupines d'Allociné :** Beth, Juju, Gudulette, Tetrifer, Graftouille, Odrey, Missmoss, Cynthisa, Booksy, Pooh, Nadia : je vous aime les filles !!

**Frangine:** Je t'adore aussi!!!

Et merci à toutes celles qui me suivent depuis le début ! (mouhahaha j'ai l'impression de faire un discours d'Oscars là)

Bon allez trêve de papotage, je vous laisse lire !

_Lafitte, le 24 juillet_

_Ma chère Alice,_

_J'écris cette lettre à la hâte car nous partons pour l'aéroport dans moins de dix minutes, mais j'ai décidé de m'accorder une petite pause dans les préparatifs car je tenais vraiment à t'écrire pour te dire au revoir. _

_J'espère que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur pour ne pas être venue moi-même te faire mes adieux, mais notre départ a été quelque peu précipité. En effet, Edward a été rappelé à Los Angeles pour une affaire de la plus haute importance, un rendez-vous de dernière minute qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de rater. Bien entendu, nous avons décidé de rentrer en même temps que lui, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici maintenant que le mariage a eu lieu. Et à vrai dire, je ne regretterai pas grand-chose de cet endroit, si ce n'est ta compagnie, ma chère Alice._

_Edward est comme un lion en cage, sa jeune sœur lui manque énormément, elle nous manque à tous d'ailleurs. J'aurais aimé que tu rencontres Vanessa, je suis persuadée qu'elle et toi seriez très vite devenues amies. C'est une jeune fille dotée de toutes les qualités, ce que mon frère n'a pas manqué de me souligner encore à l'instant. Lui aussi est pressé de rentrer, il a hâte de revoir Vanessa, ces deux-là ne savent pas rester éloignés l'un de l'autre plus de quelques jours. D'ailleurs je ne crois pas trop m'avancer en t'annonçant que j'assisterai très probablement à un autre mariage d'ici la fin de l'année. Bien entendu c'est en tant qu'amie que je te confie tout cela, je compte sur ta discrétion, nous ne voulons pas que ces fouines de paparazzi l'apprenne. D'ailleurs, Jasper s'amuse à brouiller les pistes en s'affichant avec d'autres jeunes femmes pour qui il n'a en réalité aucun attachement, il souhaite protéger Vanessa de ces vampires de photographes qui sont prêts à tout pour obtenir un scoop. N'est-ce pas adorable ?_

_Edward s'impatiente, je vais devoir y aller. Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance, et j'espère de tout mon cœur que nous garderons contact. Je serai à New-York à l'occasion de la Fashion Week, Marc Jacobs me veut absolument comme égérie pour sa nouvelle collection et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le lui refuser, même si j'ai un planning overbooké cette saison. Si j'arrive à trouver une minute de libre, je viendrai te voir à ta boutique._

_Amicalement,_

_Rosalie Hale._

Une fois ma lecture terminée, je froissai le papier avec fureur.

« Mais enfin Alice, tu ne vas tout de même pas croire ce tissu d'âneries ? » m'écriai-je hors de moi.

Alice, qui était assise dans l'escalier, appuya son front contre la rambarde, le regard vide.

« Rosalie est mon amie, pourquoi s'amuserait-t-elle à me mentir ? »

La lassitude qui perçait dans sa voix me tordit le cœur, je m'assis à ses côtés et passai un bras autour de ses frêles épaules.

« Parce que c'est une garce, voilà pourquoi, » lui dis-je en tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler ma colère.

Alice leva deux yeux désabusés vers moi et secoua la tête avec vélocité.

« Tu ne la connais pas, Rosalie ne peut pas faire preuve d'autant de perfidie que tu le laisses entendre. Je sais qu'elle est assez froide en apparence mais elle n'est pas méchante, il suffit de faire l'effort de la connaitre, » me répondit-elle avec conviction.

Je soupirai bruyamment, consciente que la bataille était perdue d'avance et que rien ne ferait changer d'avis ma sœur.

« Alice, ta plus grande qualité est également ton plus grand défaut. Tu as tendance à ne voir que le bien chez les personnes qui t'entourent, et tu ne te méfies pas assez. »

« Tu es injuste avec moi Bella, » répliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix mal assurée.

A cette réflexion, je me mordis la lèvre. C'était tout moi ça, aussi maladroite dans mes paroles que dans mes gestes. Quelle idiote je faisais ! Maintenant n'était certainement pas le moment pour accabler ma sœur de reproches, elle souffrait déjà suffisamment sans que j'en rajoute une couche.

« Excuses-moi, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, » murmurai-je.

Je raffermis mon étreinte et posai une main apaisante sur sa chevelure ébouriffée que je me mis à caresser avec tendresse. Elle me gratifia d'un sourire triste et mélancolique et posa sa tête contre mon épaule. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment sans bouger ni prononcer une seule parole. A dire vrai, j'aurais préféré qu'elle pleure, qu'elle montre sa douleur, qu'elle crie même s'il le fallait, qu'elle casse tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, car l'état apathique dans lequel elle se trouvait était plutôt effrayant. Elle semblait…vide. A cet instant, je compris qu'elle avait trouvé en Jasper le compagnon idéal, celui qui la complétait, celui avec qui elle aurait pu vivre le reste de sa vie, celui avec qui elle aurait pu fonder un foyer, celui avec qui elle aurait pu être heureuse. Mais Jasper était parti, emportant avec lui tous ses espoirs et ses rêves, ne laissant plus rien, rien que du vent, rien que du vide…

Je me repassai en mémoire ces quelques jours passés en sa compagnie, je tentai de me souvenir des gestes qu'il avait eu envers Alice, des regards qu'il lui lançait, et une évidence s'imposa rapidement à mon esprit, une évidence que je ne pouvais remettre en question. Jasper l'aimait, j'en étais certaine. Il l'aimait aussi sûrement qu'elle-même l'aimait. Même s'il était acteur, jamais il n'aurait pu jouer la comédie avec tant de conviction, car le moindre de ses gestes, le moindre de ses regards montrait plus sûrement que des mots à quel point il l'adorait. S'il était parti, c'était contre son gré, car jamais il n'aurait quitté Alice sans venir au préalable lui dire au revoir. Quel mensonge avait bien pu inventer Rosalie pour le convaincre de s'en aller sur-le-champ ?

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans toute la maison, me faisant tressaillir. Alice se leva précipitamment et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre sans se retourner. J'entendis la porte de sa chambre claquer sans douceur et me levai à mon tour. Charlie apparut dans le vestibule et ouvrit la porte. Je me penchai par-dessus la balustrade afin de voir qui était le nouveau venu. Peut-être était-ce Jasper… Peut-être n'était-il pas parti après tout… Mais je fus amèrement déçue lorsque je vis un chemisier rose bonbon émerger de l'encadrement de la porte. Jamais Jasper n'aurait porté une telle horreur. Très vite une voix nasillarde s'éleva.

« Monsieur Swan, quel plaisir de vous voir ! » s'exclama la voix que je reconnus sans peine.

« Bonjour Eric, » marmonna mon père sans grande conviction.

« Mais voyons Charlie, ne laisses pas monsieur Yorkie sur le palier, fais le entrer ! » s'écria Renée depuis le salon attenant.

J'entendis la lourde porte d'entrée se refermer avec un grincement sinistre et les bruits de pas d'Eric et Charlie décroitre lentement.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible, madame Swan, vous avez encore embelli depuis hier, » s'enthousiasma Eric.

Charlie referma la porte du salon derrière lui, m'empêchant d'en entendre davantage. Non pas que j'eusse envie de m'attarder à écouter les ridicules compliments d'Eric ou les gloussements faussement gênés de Renée, mais j'étais curieuse de connaitre la raison pour laquelle il venait nous rendre visite si tôt dans la journée. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour voir ma curiosité assouvie. Je m'apprêtai à remonter dans ma chambre lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« Bellaaaaa ! » cria Renée d'une voix chantante et particulièrement aigue qui me cassa les oreilles.

Je descendis les escaliers en prenant tout mon temps, et à peine avais-je posé un pied sur le palier que Renée m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraina derrière elle, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

« Monsieur Yorkie souhaite te parler. Sois gentille avec lui… et ne parles pas de choses trop intelligentes, » me dit-elle d'une voix guillerette.

Je fronçai les sourcils, m'interrogeant sur ce que le mot « gentille» pouvait bien signifier pour Renée.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes le salon, je constatai immédiatement que Charlie n'était plus là. Eric se tenait au centre de la pièce, seul, un énorme bouquet de roses jaunes dans les mains. Avec son costume rose, il ressemblait plus que jamais à un Quality Street géant. Comprenant soudain ce qu'il me voulait, je m'apprêtai à faire demi-tour mais Renée fut plus prompte et elle referma la porte du salon derrière moi, de sorte que je me retrouvai prise au piège et n'eus d'autre solution que de l'affronter.

Il s'approcha de moi de sa démarche singulière et s'accroupit devant moi. Il posa les fleurs par terre et me fit un baisemain. Je détournai la tête, gênée mais aussi vaguement écœurée par ce contact qui me révulsait.

« Bella… » commença-t-il.

Il tenait toujours ma main dans les siennes. Je l'ôtai sans ménagement et le coupai avant que la conversation ne prenne une tournure que je désirais éviter à tout prix.

« Voyons Eric relèves-toi, ce que tu as à me dire ne nécessite pas de te mettre à genoux devant moi j'en suis sûre. »

Il hésita l'espace d'un instant puis se rangea à mon avis et se releva. Mon soulagement fut de courte durée car il m'empoigna à nouveau les mains et les tint fermement contre son torse.

« ô tendre Bella, » commença-t-il d'une voix solennelle qui aurait pu paraitre cocasse si la situation avait été différente. « Ta mère est une voleuse tu sais… Oui elle a volé toutes les étoiles du ciel pour les mettre dans tes yeux… Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su… j'ai su que tu étais celle qui deviendrait ma compagne pour le reste de ma vie… »

En entendant ces derniers mots, je fus prise d'un haut-le-cœur, et eus tout le mal du monde à le dissimuler. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, je devais intervenir avant que la situation ne devienne complètement hors de contrôle.

Je tentai de libérer mes mains de ses mains moites, mais il ne relâcha pas sa prise.

« Eric ! » le coupai-je, affolée.

Il ignora mon intervention et continua son soliloque comme s'il venait de l'apprendre et cherchait à n'importe quel prix à le réciter avant d'en oublier les paroles… Ce qui devait être le cas en fait.

« Madame Denali tient particulièrement à ce que je me marie, elle sait ce qui est bon pour moi et m'a convaincu dans cette quête du grand amour que chacun entreprend tôt ou tard. Mon but inavoué en venant ici était de me trouver une compagne. Et tu m'es apparue, douce Isabella, telle un mirage bienfaiteur au milieu d'une foule inconnue et hostile… »

Ses paroles étaient grotesque à souhait, mais toute envie de rire m'avait désertée, et j'étais plus horrifiée qu'amusée. Je passai en revue toutes les échappatoires possibles et imaginables pour me tirer de ce mauvais scénario. Je devais trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre que ses sentiments étaient à sens unique, mais je ne voulais pas le blesser pour autant. Je le coupai une fois de plus.

« Eric, » lui dis-je en secouant la tête avec frénésie, « on se connait à peine ! »

« Il suffit d'un regard et l'on sait… » me répondit-il avec un aplomb qui me déstabilisa un instant. Il ne doutait de rien le garçon !

« Eric… je suis flattée, vraiment,… mais je ne peux pas accepter, » déclarai-je de but en blanc en essayant un tant soit peu de ne pas heurter ses sentiments.

Mais il ne se démonta pas, et esquissa même un petit sourire.

« Quelle modestie, mon petit chat ! » s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. « Mais ne te sens pas obligée de te priver du bonheur de m'épouser à cause de notre différence de statut social. Cela importe peu pour moi…et pour madame Denali. »

J'ouvris la bouche, interloquée. Cet homme venait d'une autre planète, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication possible.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas, je ne VEUX pas devenir ta femme ! » m'écriai-je en mettant bien l'accent sur le verbe « vouloir ».

Il baissa les yeux, et l'espace d'un instant je crus l'avoir sérieusement ébranlé dans ses convictions. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête vers moi, son regard n'exprimait rien d'autre que de la sérénité.

« Je sais que les femmes ne veulent pas paraitre trop empressées quand un homme leur fait sa demande, et qu'il est de coutume de le refuser alors qu'elles comptent secrètement l'accepter… »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, c'était inconcevable d'être idiot à ce point-là !

« Eric ! Je suis sérieuse ! Tu ne me rendrais pas heureuse et je suis persuadée que tu es le dernier homme au monde qui pourrait me rendre heureuse ! » m'exclamai-je, l'impatience perçant dans ma voix.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon chat, je comprends que tu refuses d'avouer tes sentiments pour moi, tu fais preuve d'une réserve et d'une discrétion qui ne font qu'attiser encore davantage la profonde admiration que j'ai pour toi… Et puis, il y a peu de chances que tu reçoives une demande en mariage aussi avantageuse que la mienne… donc j'en déduis qu'en disant cela, tu ne cherches en fait à accroitre encore les sentiments que je te porte.»

Je le dévisageai avec incrédulité, toute trace de compassion ayant déserté mes traits. J'étais à présent furibonde. Tant d'impudence et de bêtise mêlées chez un seul homme était complètement irréel. D'ailleurs toute cette discussion était complètement irréelle, et il fallait que j'y mette un terme.

« Eric, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à jouer de la sorte avec les sentiments des autres. Si je te dis que je ne veux pas t'épouser, c'est que je ne le veux pas, il n'y a aucun sous-entendu derrière cette phrase. J'espère que tu as compris. »

Sans attendre de réponse, j'arrachai mes mains des siennes et quittai la pièce sans me retourner, laissant derrière moi un Eric Yorkie complètement abasourdi.

Je ressentis un besoin impérieux de me retrouver seule, et je courus me réfugier au bout du parc, près de l'étang où je venais pêcher avec Charlie lorsque j'étais enfant. Le soleil brillait déjà dans un ciel sans nuage, et la lumière dorée perçait l'eau olivâtre de l'étang, ajoutant encore à l'aspect sauvage et naturel des lieux. Des nénuphars en fleurs recouvraient l'étendue d'eau stagnante, et quelques canards nageaient tranquillement sur la surface de l'eau, laissant des sillons derrière leur passage. Ils ne parurent même pas se formaliser de ma présence et continuaient leur chemin comme si je n'existais pas. Au loin, une grue cendrée m'observait, prête à s'envoler au moindre de mes mouvements. Je m'arrêtai de marcher et restai parfaitement immobile, retenant ma respiration afin de ne pas la faire fuir. Enfant, J'avais toujours trouvé cet endroit reposant, c'était mon refuge lorsque j'étais triste ou que quelque chose n'allait pas… Aujourd'hui, il y avait tellement de choses qui n'allaient pas, c'était comme si le monde que je connaissais était devenu complètement insensé, comme si les choses n'étaient plus à leur place. Jasper qui quittait Alice, Eric qui me demandait en mariage… Quoi d'autre encore ?

« Bellaaaaa ! »

Alertée par ce cri, la grue déploya ses larges ailes et s'éleva avec grâce par-dessus les cimes des arbres jusqu'à un autre étang dépourvu de perturbateurs. Je la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de ma vue. Si seulement je pouvais faire pareil, m'envoler chaque fois que quelque chose m'effrayait…

Je me tournai de mauvaise grâce vers Renée qui accourait vers moi, une main sur le cœur et l'autre tenant son mouchoir. A ses côtés se tenait Charlie, le visage sombre.

Non , je ne pouvais pas fuir, moi, je me devais d'affronter mes problèmes, même s'ils me paraissaient insolubles.

Renée et Charlie s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètre de moi. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, décidée à leur montrer par ce geste que tout dialogue serait stérile.

« Bella sois raisonnable ! Eric est le partenaire idéal ! Il a de l'argent, un bon boulot, et grâce à lui tu aurais l'occasion de devenir enfin quelqu'un ! » s'exclama Renée.

Je secouai vigoureusement la tête, telle une petite fille têtue.

« Non je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, » répétai-je à plusieurs reprises.

« Bella, tu sais dans quelle situation nous sommes ! Nous n'avons plus d'argent, le salaire de ton père est à peine suffisant pour pouvoir nous nourrir, après le passage de Katrina nous avons du emprunter pour pouvoir réparer la plantation, et nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui criblés de dettes… Nous allons devoir vendre le domaine si nous ne trouvons pas à nous renflouer rapidement ! » déclara Renée avec désespoir.

Cette révélation me laissa sous le choc. Je savais que Charlie et Renée n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, mais jamais je ne me serais doutée que c'était à ce point là. Je comprenais mieux à présent l'insistance de Renée pour jeter Alice dans les bras de Jasper…

Je déglutis péniblement. Face à moi, Charlie gardait les yeux baissés au sol.

J'aurais voulu de tout cœur leur apporter la solution à leur problème, mais la simple idée d'embrasser Eric Yorkie me faisait hérisser les poils du dos…

« Maman , je vais trouver un moyen de vous aider, mais ne me demandes pas ça, » la suppliai-je.

Même si je me sentais profondément mal, je ne pouvais me résoudre à me sacrifier et à épouser Eric, il y avait sûrement une autre alternative…

« Ne sois pas ingrate Bella, la demande en mariage d'Eric est une chance en or pour nous de nous en sortir… Charlie, dis quelque chose toi ! Je ne lui adresserai plus jamais la parole si elle refuse d'épouser Eric ! » s'écria Renée d'un ton qui frisait l'hystérie.

Je me tournai vers mon père qui leva lentement les yeux vers moi. Je lui lançai un regard suppliant et il me dévisagea un long moment avec une gravité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Au bout d'un temps qui me parut infini, il éleva enfin la voix.

« Bella, tu as entendu ce que ta mère t'a dit. Tu te retrouves devant un choix difficile. A partir d'aujourd'hui, quoi que tu décides, tu seras une étrangère pour l'un de tes parents… Renée ne te parleras plus jamais si tu n'épouses pas Eric… Et je ne te parlerai plus jamais si tu le fais… »

Les paroles de Charlie mirent un certain temps pour faire leur chemin jusqu'à mon esprit embrumé. Lorsque je compris enfin qu'il venait de prendre mon parti, je courus vers lui et l'étreignis avec tendresse.

« Merci papa, » lui murmurai-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue qui piquait à cause de sa barbe naissante.

Je lançai un regard d'excuses à Renée et rentrai en courant jusqu'à la maison, laissant Charlie réconforter Renée qui se lamentait sur ses malheurs.


	13. back to NYC

_Ouhlala... que dire après cette loooongue absence? Tout d'abord, que je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir laissé sur leur faim les personnes qui me lisaient. Je sais à quel point c'est agaçant de ne pas connaitre la fin d'une fic. J'avais délaissé les fanfictions pour écrire autre chose, mais il y a un an et demi j'ai vécu un drame personnel et j'avais perdu l'envie d'écrire. Mais cette envie est revenue peu à peu. Lorsque j'ai vu qu'on lisait encore cette fic, je me suis dit: "pourquoi ne pas la reprendre?" Et me revoilà. J'espère que la qualité de mon écriture ne s'est pas détériorée, je vous en laisse seuls juges. Et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse, je suis un peu "rouillée"! Je ne promets pas de poster des chapitres tous les jours, mais je tâcherai de la finir cette fois-ci._

Le front appuyé contre le hublot, je regardais la terre en dessous qui rapetissait à mesure que l'avion atteignait son altitude de croisière. Vus d'en haut, les marécages s'étiraient à l'infini en une palette impressionnante de verts striés de part en part de lacs et de canaux. Quelques rares habitations ajoutaient une touche de couleur à cet ensemble sauvage, où la nature régnait en maitre. Le panorama qui s'offrait à mes yeux éveilla en moi un sentiment de nostalgie. Même si j'étais heureuse de retrouver enfin ma vie new-yorkaise, je ressentais tout de même un léger pincement au coeur. Cette nature sauvage au milieu de laquelle j'avais grandi, et qui m'avait si souvent servi de refuge, allait me manquer terriblement.

Fermant les yeux, je revis le visage bougon de Charlie qui me faisait ses adieux à l'aéroport. Mon père n'avait jamais été un adepte des au revoirs larmoyants, mais je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que cette façade froide n'était qu'un leurre pour dissimuler son émotion. Quant à Renée, elle avait, sans surprise, passé le trajet à sangloter dans son mouchoir. Mon entêtement à rejeter la proposition d'Eric avait soudain été oublié, tout comme sa promesse de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole. Elle avait pourtant passé la semaine à soigneusement m'ignorer, mais la perspective de mon départ imminent l'avait sortie de son mutisme. Et quels que soient mes griefs envers elle, je n'avais pu me retenir de lui rendre son étreinte alors que nous nous séparions.

"Ca va Bella?"

La voix douce de ma soeur me tira de mes réflexions. Je m'aperçus alors qu'une larme s'était échappée de mes yeux clos et avait coulé le long de ma joue. Je lui offris un sourire rassurant tout en essuyant la fautive du dos de la main.

"Je pensais aux parents," lui répondis-je. "Ils vont me manquer."

"C'est sûr que les journées vont paraitre bien longues sans les jérémiades de maman et les conversation si intéressantes des soeurs."

Nous éclatâmes de rire de concert, ce qui nous valut un froncement de sourcils de la part de la passagère assise à côté et qui essayait de dormir.

"Mais dis-donc, tu n'as plus peur de l'avion," lui dis-je soudain à voix basse en m'apercevant qu'elle était totalement détendue.

Mais à peine avais-je prononcé ces mots que je me rendis compte de mon erreur. Une ombre passa sur le visage de ma soeur tandis que le souvenir de Jasper et de notre voyage à Miami nous revint en mémoire. Depuis son départ précipité une semaine plus tôt, il ne lui avait plus donné signe de vie. Seul le joli bracelet en diamant qu'il lui avait offert et qu'elle ne quittait jamais attestait qu'il avait jamais croisé notre chemin. Même si Alice feignait de s'en moquer, je savais que sa disparition subite l'avait profondément affectée. Son joli visage portait les signes d'un chagrin qu'elle refusait d'admettre. De vilaines cernes bleuâtres étaient apparues sous ses yeux et ses joues s'étaient creusées. La veille de notre départ, je l'avais même surprise en train de lire des magazines people, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant, dans l'espoir de savoir ce qu'il devenait.

"Je suis désolée," lui murmurai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Alice secoua vigoureusement la tête et tenta un sourire qui se transforma en grimace.

"Ne le sois pas. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi."

Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour rétorquer, elle me coupa.

" Nous venons de deux mondes bien trop différents, Bella, ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous. J'ai eu une chance incroyable de rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui, mais il est temps de redescendre sur terre, nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Nous allons reprendre nos vies chacun de notre côté et plus tard nous repenserons à ces jours passés ensemble avec tendresse. Pour tout te dire, je lui suis même reconnaissante d'avoir agi comme il l'a fait, c'est beaucoup plus simple ainsi."

Je lui décochai un regard sceptique.

"Je t'assure," reprit-elle devant mon incrédulité. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je me porte à merveille."

Qui essayait-elle de convaincre? Il ne fallait pas être voyant pour remarquer que son ton enjoué était forcé, cependant je ne répliquai pas.

"Et ta soirée avec Mike?" me demanda-t-elle dans une tentative guère discrète pour changer de sujet. "Tu m'as promis de tout me raconter dans l'avion."

J'hésitai un instant. je n'avais pas vraiment envie de raconter à ma grande soeur au coeur brisé les détails de ma soirée parfaite avec un homme qui ne l'était pas moins. Sentant ma réticence, elle me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour m'encourager.

"On est allés dans un restaurant français," me lançai-je alors, décidant de m'attarder sur des détails insignifiants pour éviter d'évoquer LE moment de la soirée. " C'était vraiment bon, hormis les escargots, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à en manger c'était tout visqueux et ça sentait drôle..."

Alice se mit à rire doucement.

"Je t'avais prévenue! Et ensuite?"

"Après ça on est allés se promener sur les rives du Mississippi... et je suis rentrée," conclus-je tout en évitant soigneusement son regard inquisiteur.

Malheureusement pour moi, ma soeur me connaissait mieux que quiconque et n'était pas dupe. Elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

"Bella, je t'en prie, arrête de tourner autour du pot!" s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton fâché. "Dis-moi ce que je veux entendre!"

"Il m'a embrassé," confessai-je alors, mes joues me brûlant tandis que je me remémorais notre baiser.

C'avait été aussi romantique que dans un livre. Le lieu, le moment, tout avait été parfait. Nous flânions au bord du fleuve, avec pour toile de fond le soleil qui se couchait. Ses rayons dorés se reflétaient dans l'eau et la faisaient scintiller de mille diamants. Mais soudain, le vent s'était levé, m'arrachant un frisson. Mike, qui avait passé la soirée à me couvrir de petites attentions, s'était alors empressé de mettre sa veste sur mes épaules, puis il avait attrapé mon menton et avait doucement posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'avait embrassé sans aucune hésitation, d'une manière experte et décidée. Je m'étais laissée faire, savourant ce tourbillon que seul un premier baiser sait offrir. Tout avait été tellement parfait... du moins jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau mesquin se mette à penser à Edward! Sentant un changement, Mike avait reculé pour me regarder, quêtant mon approbation pour reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés. je l'avais alors attiré de nouveau contre moi, mais le charme était rompu. Même absent, Edward avait réussi encore une fois à gâcher un moment qui aurait dû être magique!

"Ca n'avait pas l'air terrrible ce baiser," fit remarquer Alice en voyant mon nez se froncer.

"Si c'était vraiment... très bien!"

"Un baiser n'est pas 'très bien', Bella, sauf s'il est lamentable," fit remarquer ma soeur.

Voyant mon hésitation, elle m'offrit son fameux sourire auquel personne ne peut résister. "Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire!"

" Cest que..." Comment pouvais-je expliquer à ma grande soeur si sensée et rationnelle que j'étais obsédée par un garçon que je méprisais? Et que ce garçon en question n'était nul autre qu'Edward Cullen? Comment lui avouer que nous nous étions embrassés à plusieurs reprises alors que je n'arrêtais pas de répéter à qui voulait l'entendre à quel point il était haissable? Cela faisait pourtant des jours que je guettais le moment idéal pour lui en parler. Je ne lui avait jamais fait de cachotteries jusqu'à présent, et lui dissimuler ce secret me mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pourtant, lorsque j'avais appris qu'Edward était rentré en Californie, je m'étais crue enfin libérée de l'étrange emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Loin de lui, je m'étais dit que ces sentiments répugnants que j'éprouvais ne tarderaient pas à disparaitre. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa perversité. Quelques jours après son départ, il m'avait envoyé un message d'une banalité affligeante dans lequel il me demandait comment j'allais, comme si nous étions des amis de longue date. Hors, nous n'avions jamais été des amis. J'ignorais comment qualifier notre relation tordue, mais ce n'était certainement pas de l'amitié. Bien sûr, je ne lui avais pas répondu et fort heureusement il n'avait pas insisté. Mais ce message avait éveillé en moi tout un tas de questions, dont une qui ne cessait de me torturer l'esprit. Et si j'étais en réalité la cause du brusque départ d'Edward et de Jasper? Certes, cela n'expliquait pas le silence radio de ce dernier, cependant je ne parvenais pas à me départir de l'idée que j'étais peut-être en partie responsable de ce qui arrivait à Alice.

Passant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, je pris une profonde inspiration. Je n'avais pas le droit de dissimuler la vérité à ma soeur, d'autant que mon comportement vis-à-vis d'Edward était sans doute la cause de son malheur actuel.

"Je... pendant que Mike m'embrassait, je... j'ai pensé à un autre homme," dis-je d'une toute petite voix, telle une enfant prise en faute.

Alice haussa les sourcils avec étonnement.

"Qui ça?"

Je me mis à entortiller mon foulard dans mes doigts afin d'éviter son regard. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si difficile. Et alors que je m'apprêtais enfin à me libérer de ce secret qui me pesait tant, une voix nasillarde me prit de vitesse.

"Qu'est-ce que vous boirez?"

Je levai la tête vers une hôtesse de l'air à l'allure revêche qui nous observait avec impatience.

"Un verre d'eau plate pour moi, merci. Et toi Bella qu'est-ce que tu veux?" me demanda Alice.

"Euh... un Coca c'est très bien."

Tandis que l'hôtesse attrapait les bouteilles, je sentis mon courage s'évanouir comme peau de chagrin. Non, je n'avais pas le droit d'ajouter ma culpabilité à la tristesse d'Alice. Même si je lui avouais la vérité, cela ne changerait rien. Jasper était parti. Rien de bon ne pouvait découler d'une telle confession. Non seulement elle ne comprendrait pas mon attitude, mais elle m'en voudrait sûrement d'être la cause de son malheur. Et je ne supporterais pas le regard lourd de reproches et de dégoût qu'elle ne manquerait pas de me lancer.

Tout en ruminant intérieurement, je saisis le gobelet que me tendait l'hôtesse lorsque, avec ma maladresse caractérisée, celui-ci me glissa des mains pour atterrir sur le pantalon de la passagère assise près de l'allée, celle-là même qui avait râlé quelques minutes plus tôt parce que nous l'empêchions de dormir.

"Oh mon Dieu! Je suis désolée!" m'écriai-je, ma voix masquée par les jurons dont cette dernière se mit à m'accabler.

"Non mais ce n'est pas possible! Petite sotte! Comment peut-on être aussi maladroite? Mon tailleur Versace est fichu à cause de vous!" Elle se tourna vers l'hôtesse. "C'est de votre faute aussi! Si il y avait encore eu des places disponibles en première classe, jamais je n'aurais dû voyager en économie avec ces personnes mal élevées! Vous allez entendre parler de moi, je peux vous l'assurer!"

Choquée d'être insultée de la sorte, mon impulsivité prit le pas sur ma honte.

"Qui est mal élevé?" m'emportai-je. "Il est pourtant de notoriété publique qu'une personne bien éduquée ne doit, sous aucun prétexte, hausser le ton en public, et encore moins faire une esclandre."

Mes paroles firent mouche. Le teint de la femme vira au cramoisi tandis qu'elle tâchait de contenir sa fureur. Voyant que la situation s'apprêtait à devenir hors de contrôle, l'hôtesse prit la parole.

"Venez avec moi, madame, nous allons nettoyer cette tâche. Je vous promets que l'on ne verra plus rien."

La passagère se leva en maugréant et, me fusillant une dernière fois du regard, la suivit.

Près de moi, Alice se retenait tant bien que mal d'éclater de rire.

"Bravo, Bella! Tu lui as cloué le bec à cette mégère!"

Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Cette femme avait eu le don de me mettre hors de moi. Un vrai Edward en jupons!

"Où en étions-nous avant que tu arroses mon affable voisine de coca?" reprit alors Alice d'une voix d'où perçait la moquerie. "Tu t'apprêtais à me révéler le nom de l'heureuse personne qui occupait ton esprit pendant que tu embrassais Mike... Alors?"

Je soupirai bruyamment. Je pensais que l'incident aurait au moins eu le mérite de faire oublier à Alice notre discussion. Mais lorsque ma soeur avait une idée en tête...

"Jacob," répondis-je en pensant au premier garçon qui me vint à l'esprit.

Alice recouvrit aussitôt son sérieux.

"Bella..." commença-t-elle.

Sentant qu'elle s'apprêtait à me sermonner, je la coupai. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à écouter un discours qui n'avait aucun intérêt puisque basé sur un mensonge.

"Je sais. Il n'est qu'un minable qui ne mérite pas que je m'en soucie. Tout est fini entre nous. Mais Mike était le premier garçon que j'embrassais depuis que j'ai rompu avec Jacob. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une comparaison. Et pour être franche, Mike embrasse beaucoup mieux!" conclus-je avec légèreté.

"Tu en es certaine? On ne balaie pas une relation d'une année en un clin d'oeil tu sais. Il n'y aurait rien d'anormal à ce que tu ne sois pas encore prête pour te lancer dans une nouvelle histoire."

" Oui ne t'inquiète pas." répliquai-je en m'enfonçant encore davantage dans mon mensonge. "D'ailleurs quand Mike m'a raccompagnée à la plantation, j'avais complètement oublié jusqu'à l'existence de Jacob."

Je soutins le regard de ma soeur avec une candeur feinte tandis qu'à l'intérieur, je sentais la culpabilité qui menaçait de me submerger entièrement. Nous avions toujours été très proches et elle connaissait tout de ma vie. Pour la première fois, ce non-dit créait un fossé entre nous.

" Tu es rentrée tard hier," dit Alice, après m'avoir jaugée pendant quelques minutes pour s'assurer que je lui disais bien la vérité au sujet de Jacob. Visiblement, mon interprétation avait dû être convaincante. "Quand je me suis levée pour aller boire un verre d'eau, j'ai vu sa jeep sur le bord de la route à l'entrée du chemin."

Je me détendis, soulagée de passer à un autre sujet qui ne m'obligerait pas à inventer une nouvelle histoire.

"Non pas si tard, il m'a ramenée un peu avant minuit."

"Tu es sûre?" insista Alice. "C'est étrange, j'aurais juré avoir vu sa jeep vers trois heures ce matin. Elle me dévisagea un court instant, pensive. "Tu ne l'as tout de même pas invité dans ta chambre, si?"

De nouveau, je sentis mon visage s'embraser en comprenant ce qu'Alice impliquait. Je n'avais été intime qu'avec un seul garçon dans ma vie, Jacob. Et nous avions attendu des mois avant de passer à l'acte.

"Alice!" m'écriai-je, vexée que ma soeur ait pu envisager une telle chose. " Pour qui me prends-tu? Je connais à peine Mike!"

Ma soeur haussa les épaules.

"C'était juste une supposition," répliqua-t-elle. "Vous avez prévu de vous revoir bientôt?"

"Mike a un ami qui vit à Brooklyn. Il m'a dit qu'il allait s'arranger pour venir le weekend prochain."

Alice me décocha un sourire plein de tendresse.

"J'espère vraiment que ça va marcher entre vous. Il m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien."

Je lui rendis son sourire avant de poser ma tête contre le hublot et de fermer les yeux, mettant ainsi un point final à notre conversation. Je savais que c'était malpoli, mais j'étais peu encline à lui dévoiler mes sentiments au sujet de Mike, d'autant que j'ignorais moi-même que penser. Mike était un jeune homme parfait sous tous les aspects. Il était prévenant, drôle, séduisant, tendre... mais je ne ressentais pas cette chaleur qui nous enveloppe lorsqu'on tombe amoureux. Peut-être qu'avec le temps...

Je dus m'assoupir, car lorsque j'ouvris les paupières, l'avion avait entamé sa descente. A l'extérieur, de gros nuages gris avaient remplacé les vastes étendues herbeuses des plaines américaines. Il n'y avait là rien d'étonnant, il régnait une telle chaleur à New-York en août que les orages étaient fréquents, voire quotidiens en fin de journée. Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers le siège vide près d'Alice. La mégère, comme elle l'avait baptisée, n'était pas revenue. Sans doute l'hôtesse avait eu peur que cette histoire ne finisse en pugilat et l'avait-elle installée ailleurs.

L'avion se posa et, après une attente interminable,comme c'était toujours le cas à l'aéroport de JFK, nous pûmes enfin débarquer.

"Je vais chercher un snack," me dit ma soeur tandis que nous nous apprêtions à prendre le métro pour Manhattan. "Tu veux quelque chose?"

Je secouai la tête.

"Je t'attends dehors"

J'avais besoin de fuir cette foule compacte qui se pressait autour de moi dans un brouhaha de cris qui me donnaient la migraine. A peine avais-je franchies les portes coulissantes qui séparaient le hall du tumulte extérieur qu'une chaleur moite m'enveloppa. La pluie avait cessé mais les nuages continuaient à s'agglutiner dans le ciel, menaçants. Devant moi, le ballet des élégantes limousines et des taxis jaunes attendait les clients. Tandis que je m'asseyais en équilibre précaire sur ma valise, je sentis le poids d'un regard sur moi et levai la tête.

C'est alors que je le vis. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Son profil distingué et si singulier se détachait au milieu de tous les vacanciers et hommes d'affaires qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Parmi cette foule colorée et bruyante, il semblait si peu à sa place, comme s'il avait atterri là par erreur. Edward... Il s'apprêtait à monter dans une magnifique Rolls Royce grise mais avait suspendu son geste en me voyant. Sa beauté presque irréelle m'apparut soudain encore plus parfaite que dans mes souvenirs. Il me dévisageait avec une stupeur qu'il n'essayait même pas de dissimuler. Quant à moi, mon expression devait probablement refléter la sienne. Quel pouvait être le pourcentage de chance pour que je le croise dans un aéroport bondé à l'autre bout du pays? Il fut le premier à se ressaisir. Après avoir glissé un mot à l'intention du chauffeur qui lui tenait la portière, il s'avança vers moi avec cette grâce qui lui était si caractéristique. Il portait un jean impeccablement coupé ainsi qu'un polo bleu clair de grande marque par dessus duquel il avait enroulé un pull blanc sur ses épaules. Ainsi vêtu, il ressemblait aux mannequins que l'on voit dans ces publicités pour vêtements à la fois chics et sportswear. Absorbée par sa silhouette, je m'aperçus, mais trop tard, que j'étais toujours assise à califourchon sur ma valise, une position bien peu féminine. Je me remis sur mes pieds avec empressement, trop peut-être, car mes pieds s'emmêlèrent. Alors que je m'apprêtai à tomber les fesses les premières sur le béton dur, deux bras musclés m'enlacèrent et m'évitèrent une énième humiliation. Le contact de ses mains sur mes avants-bras, aussi bref fût-il, provoqua de doux picotements sur ma peau, ce qui eut le don de m'exaspérer.

"Merci," marmonnai-je en me dégageant. J'entrepris de défroisser ma chemise d'un geste machinal afin d'éviter le regard moqueur d'Edward.

"J'en viendrai presque à penser que tu le fais exprès," ricana-t-il.

"Quoi donc?"

Il éclata de rire.

"Chaque fois que tu trébuches, il se trouve que je suis dans les parages. Etrange n'est-ce pas?"

"Tu crois vraiment que je prendrais le risque de m'écorcher les genoux pour le simple plaisir de te laisser me rattraper? C'est plutôt prétentieux, tu ne trouves pas? Mais de ta part, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment," rétorquai-je d'un ton acide.

"D'autant qu'ils sont jolis," répondit Edward sans se départir de sa désinvolture. "Tes genoux, je veux dire," reprit-il après un instant.

J'ouvris la bouche, prête à répliquer, lorsqu'une voix féminine héla mon interlocuteur depuis la Rolls Royce qui était toujours stationnée sur le bas côté. Nous nous tournâmes vers elle en même temps et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je reconnus la mégère de l'avion! Pétrifiée, je baissai la tête en priant pour qu'elle ne m'ait pas reconnue.

"Je dois y aller," dit alors Edward. Il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter: "Appelle-moi la prochaine fois que tu fais une chute."

"Comment ça?" criai-je tandis qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

"Cela me donnera une excuse pour te revoir," répondit-il en se retournant. Il me fit un clin d'oeil et s'engouffra dans la voiture qui démarra en trombe.


	14. Leah's sweetheart

_Un grand merci à toutes vos reviews, je n'ai pas encore pris le temps d'y répondre, mais je le ferai individuellement dès que possible. _

Une vague de chaleur s'était abattue sur toute la côte est des Etats-Unis, New-York en tête. La température jonglait dès l'aube avec les 40 degrés, mais cette canicule inattendue ne semblait nullement arrêter les nombreux touristes venus du monde entier pour visiter la grosse pomme. Alors que les habitants semblaient avoir déserté la ville, les vacanciers, eux, flânaient inconsciemment dans les rues sans se préoccuper du soleil de plomb au dessus de leurs têtes.

Il n'était pas encore midi lorsque je parvins à Columbus Circle. Même s'il était impossible d'échapper à la horde de touristes qui avaient envahi Manhattan, la foule était bien moins dense qu'à Times Square. J'avais préféré la marche au métro qui était une vraie fournaise les jours de grande chaleur. Mais après avoir crapahuté pendant vingt bonnes minutes dans les rues, force m'était de constater que je suffoquais autant que si j'avais pris les transports. J'achetai une petite bouteille d'eau à un vendeur ambulant et allai m'asseoir sur le muret qui séparait Central Park de la circulation chaotique de la rue. Leah n'était pas encore arrivée. Mon impatience à l'idée de retrouver mon amie ne cessait de grandir, d'autant que son coup de téléphone le matin même avait été particulièrement énigmatique. Je venais juste de me lever et étais en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner lorsqu'elle m'avait appelé. J'avais manqué tomber de ma chaise en apprenant qu'elle se trouvait à New-York. Elle avait refusé de m'en dire plus, me promettant de tout me raconter lorsque nous nous verrions.

"Salut Bella!"

"Leah!"

Je me précipitai vers elle, heureuse de la retrouver. En l'enlaçant, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle portait du parfum et avait même mis du gloss, elle qui avait pourtant abjuré tout maquillage et autres artifices féminins de sa vie après sa rupture avec Sam. Elle portait même une jolie petite robe blanche qui faisait ressortir sa peau hâlée.

"Tu es resplendissante," lui dis-je avec sincérité.

Elle me décocha un sourire éblouissant.

"J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Et si nous allions faire quelques pas dans Central Park?"

Je hochai la tête avec impatience. J'étais prête à accepter n'importe quoi, tant qu'elle me racontait tout.

Nous déambulâmes en silence pendant de longues minutes dans les allées ombragées. Connaissant Leah, je savais qu'il était inutile de la bousculer, aussi pris-je mon mal en patience, profitant de la fraicheur des arbres et de la légère brise qui venait de se lever.

"J'ai rencontré quelqu'un," finit-elle par me dire. Je m'arrêtai de marcher et me tournai vers elle, incrédule. Mais elle gardait obstinément la tête baissée, refusant de croiser mon regard. Elle semblait gênée. "Il vit ici, à Manhattan," ajouta-t-elle après un court instant.

"Mais comment l'as-tu rencontré? Tu le connais depuis longtemps?" Mes pensées se bousculèrent dans ma tête et tout un tas de scénarios tous plus rocambolesques les uns que les autres me vinrent à l'esprit.

Leah parut subitement fascinée par ses chaussures. J'eus même l'impression de la voir rougir, ce qui était plutôt rare chez elle.

"Nous nous sommes rencontrés en Louisiane." Elle s'interrompit et vrilla son regard noir dans le mien. Je crus y déceler un mélange de culpabilité et d'embarras. "Bella, il s'agit..."

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase car quelqu'un l'appela. Nous nous tournâmes en même temps vers l'importun. En le reconnaissant, je lâchai un hoquet de surprise. Vêtu d'un polo vert pomme qui lui donnait un teint blafard et d'un bermuda à carreaux, Eric Yorkie se dirigeait vers nous, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Etant donné la conteneur de notre dernier entretien, je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver face à lui et poussai un soupir exaspéré.

"Il est toujours là quand on ne veut pas le voir, celui-là," commentai-je entre mes dents.

Mais plutôt que d'acquiescer comme je m'y attendais, Leah me fusilla du regard. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger davantage sur l'étrangeté de sa réaction car Eric nous avait rejoints. Je crus défaillir lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur la joue de mon amie.

"Je t'avais dit d'attendre dans la voiture," déclara cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils d'un air contrarié.

"Je sais mon chou mais tu me manquais déjà." Puis, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de ma présence, il me salua. "Bella! comment vas-tu? Leah t'a raconté pour nous? Je sais c'est extraordinaire, un vrai coup de foudre. Tu ne lui en veux pas au moins? Elle voulait te le dire plus tôt mais a préféré garder la surprise."

Pour une surprise c'en était une. Incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, je restai figée sur place, la bouche grande ouverte. Eric s'approcha alors de moi et me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avec une familiarité qui eut pour avantage de me tirer de mon apathie.

"Tu sais, ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous," me glissa-t-il à l'oreille d'un ton solennel. "J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir préféré ton amie à toi."

Je haussai un sourcil moqueur. Cet homme était incroyable! Mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui répondre, Leah s'interposa.

"Chéri, tu veux bien aller nous chercher des glaces? Je meurs de chaud!"

Eric se tourna alors vers cette dernière et lui jeta un regard empli d'adoration qui me donna un haut le coeur.

"Tout ce que tu veux mon chou."

Silencieuses, nous le regardâmes se diriger vers le vendeur de glaces. Lorsqu'il fut hors de portée de voix, j'attrapai violemment Leah par le bras.

"Mais tu as perdu la raison!" m'écriai-je alors, laissant libre cours à mon irritation. "Leah qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui? Cet homme est ridic..."

"Tais-toi Bella!" cracha-t-elle en secouant son bras pour se libérer. En entendant son cri, des joggeurs se retournèrent, surpris, mais elle les ignora. "Ne t'avise surtout pas de me juger!"

Elle me lança un regard plein de hargne. Devant sa rage, ma propre colère se fana aussitôt.

"Mais comment as-tu pu tomber amoureuse de lui?" lui demandai-je d'un ton doù perçait la détresse.

" Tu crois vraiment que l'amour est si important que ça? J'ai été amoureuse une fois et vois où ça m'a menée."

Je la regardais sans comprendre. Si elle n'aimait pas Eric, que faisait-elle avec?

" Mais c'est essentiel dans une relation!" rétorquai-je.

"Pour toi peut-être, pas pour moi. Nous ne sommes pas pareilles, Bella. Sam m'a détruite, il a détruit toutes mes illusions. Je suis un bien endommagé, les hommes s'enfuient devant mon cynisme. Je ne crois plus en l'amour. J'ai énormément de chance qu'Eric ait daigné s'intéresser à moi. C'est quelqu'un de bien, il m'accepte telle que je suis. C'est tout ce que je demande."

Je serrai le poing à m'en faire mal. Je n'étais plus en colère contre mon amie, non, c'était après moi que j'en voulais. Je m'en voulais de n'avoir pas vu la détresse de Leah, de ne pas m'être aperçue à quel point elle souffrait, à quel point elle était devenue aigrie et désabusée. Enfermée dans mes propres problèmes, je l'avais complètement dédaignée.

" Je suis heureuse Bella," reprit alors celle-ci. "Vraiment. Sois-le aussi pour moi, s'il te plait." En prononçant ces derniers mots, sa voix s'était faite suppliante.

J'acquiesçai sans un mot. Une telle confession ne souffrait aucune réponse.

Eric revint quelques instants plus tard, inconscient du drame qui venait de se jouer. Leah reprit une contenance et lui offrit son plus beau sourire, comme si nous n'avions fait que discuter de la pluie et du beau temps en son absence. Il nous tendit à chacune un cornet.

"Tiens mon chou, fraise et vanille, les saveurs que tu préfères."

Il lui saisit la taille dans un geste possessif. Ses doigts boudinés posés sur son corps me semblèrent déplacés, presque vulgaires. Leah l'embrassa à pleine bouche et je me détournai, autant par gêne que par dégoût.

"Asseyons-nous dans l'herbe," proposa alors Eric.

Il déplia une petite couverture qu'il tenait sous son bras et nous invita à nous installer dessus tandis qu'il prenait place dans l'herbe. Cela me coûtait de l'admettre, mais Leah n'avait peut-être pas totalement tort lorsqu'elle m'avait dit que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Eric se montrait particulièrement attentionné envers elle et cela semblait lui plaire.

"Mon chou, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer," déclara-t-il soudain.

Je manquai de m'étouffer dans ma glace et me mis à prier pour qu'il ne la demande pas en mariage sur le champ. Avec Eric, je savais que cette éventualité était possible, et même probable. Ce dernier se râcla la gorge pour ménager son effet.

"Tu vas enfin rencontrer Sasha Denali!" dit-il alors avec le même entrain que s'il avait annoncé à des enfants qu'ils allaient à Disneyland.

Par égards pour mon amie, je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais vu son expression amusée, celle-ci semblait trouver la chose tout aussi risible que moi. Elle s'efforça de se montrer intéressée.

"Vraiment? c'est formidable! Quand ça?"

Eric, charmé par sa réaction, se rengorgea.

"Ce weekend. Elle nous a invités à aller la rejoindre dans sa demeure des Hamptons." Il appuya bien sur le dernier mot. "Elle passe tout l'été là-bas et quand je lui ai dit pour nous deux, elle m'a dit, je cite: 'Eric, il faut absolument que je rencontre cette petite merveille qui a su faire battre votre coeur!'"

"Comme c'est aimable de sa part!" répliqua Leah avec une ironie qu'Eric ne perçut pas mais qui manqua de me faire exploser de rire.

"N'est-ce pas? Et ce n'est pas tout. Elle a également invité Bella à se joindre à nous. Cette femme est la générosité incarnée."

Subitement, je n'eus plus du tout envie de rire.

"Moi? Mais elle ne me connait même pas," rétorquai-je.

"Je lui ai pourtant parlé de toi et elle meurt d'envie de te rencontrer. Ne sois pas étonnée Bella. Madame Denali fait peut-être partie de l'élite mais elle s'intéresse aussi aux petites gens," déclara-t-il avec condescendance.

Je pris le parti d'ignorer qu'il me comptait parmi les "petites gens", mais cette expression à elle seule me dissuada de les accompagner. De ce que j'en avais entendu, Sasha Denali était sans aucun doute le stéréotype de la femme riche et arrogante qui se croyait supérieure à ceux qui n'avaient pas son niveau de vie.

"Je suis désolée mais je ne pourrai pas venir, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu," dis-je en songeant à Mike.

Eric parut soudain paniqué.

"Voyons Bella, une invitation d'une personne comme madame Denali ne se refuse pas! Tu dois accepter!"

" S'il te plait, Bella," renchérit mon amie d'une voix suppliante. " On va passer un weekend agréable." Se penchant vers moi elle ajouta à voix basse: "Ne me laisse pas affronter cette femme seule."

J'hésitai un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. D'un côté, Mike venait à New-York uniquement pour me voir mais d'un autre, je n'avais aucune envie d'abandonner Leah une fois de plus. Elle comptait sur moi.

"Très bien, je viendrai," capitulai-je.

Eric se détendit aussitôt.

"C'est parfait, nous passerons te chercher vendredi en fin d'après-midi. Mais sois prête surtout, madame Denali n'aime pas attendre!"

Leah me gratifia d'un sourire plein de reconnaissance. Me restait encore à annoncer la nouvelle à Mike.

"Excusez-moi, je dois passer un coup de fil," dis-je en attrapant mon téléphone et en m'éloignant de quelques pas.

Mike décrocha au bout de quelques secondes.

"_allô?_" dit-il sèchement.

"Allô Mike, c'est Bella. Je ne te dérange pas? tu as l'air occupé..."

"_Bella! Bien sûr que non tu ne me déranges pas!Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_"

"Je sais qu'on devait se voir ce weekend, mais je vais devoir reporter. J'espère que ça ne te dérange..." Je laissai ma phrase en suspens en entendant un rire féminin.

"_ Bella? Tu es là?_" Il éloigna le combiné mais je l'entendis nettement ajouter : "_ Laisse ce téléphone! Arrête!" _

"Mike? Qui est avec toi?" demandai-je soudain avec suspicion.

"_ Laisse moi lui parler!"_

Je reconnus aussitôt la voix de Jessica et fronçai les sourcils sans comprendre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma soeur?"

"_Rien, je suis juste passé chez toi tout à l'heure pour récupérer mon blouson et elle s'ennuyait alors comme je ne faisais rien je lui ai proposé de sortir._"

"J'espère qu'elle ne te dérange pas trop."

"_ Non non ne t'inquiète pas. Qu'est-ce que tu me disais avant qu'elle nous coupe?_"

" Nous allons devoir reporter notre weekend. J'ai un contretemps."

"_Tu es sérieuse? J'étais tellement impatient de te voir._"

De nouveau des rires.

"Dis à Jessica d'arrêter de pouffer comme une bécasse. Je dois te laisser je te rappelle plus tard pour t'expliquer, d'accord?"

Agacée par ma soeur, je raccrochai sans attendre et allai retrouver Eric et Leah. Cette dernière avait une mine lugubre.

"Mike était avec Jessica?" me demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête. Elle parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa. Je haussai les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

"Plus tard," murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre son air faussement émerveillé en écoutant les multiples louanges qu'Eric faisait au sujet de Sasha Denali.

A l'entendre parler ainsi de cette femme, je regrettais déjà d'avoir cédé. Une chose était sûre, le weekend promettait d'être intéressant...


	15. Les Hamptons

XV.

_Désolée pour le laps de temps que j'ai mis entre mon précédent chapitre et celui-ci. Je suis en train d'écrire en parallèle un OS sur Carlisle qui me prend pas mal de temps (et d'énergie!). Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'évolution de l'histoire!_

La région des Hamptons, située sur la pointe de la presqu'ile de Long Island, était connue du monde entier comme le lieu de villégiature privilégié de l'élite New-Yorkaise. Comme n'importe quelle station balnéaire, ses rues s'animaient chaque été de touristes, à ceci près que ces vacanciers fortunés favorisaient les escarpins Prada aux tongs et les sacs Vuitton aux besaces habituelles des plagistes. Cette clientèle huppée, qui pour la plupart descendait des premiers colons et tenait sa fortune de quelque ancêtre lointain, se retrouvait également chaque hiver à Aspen. Elle formait le cercle très fermé de l'aristocratie américaine, et rares étaient les nouveaux riches qui parvenaient à y entrer. Ces derniers, au demeurant, préféraient le charme tapageur du sud de la France où ils pouvaient étaler leurs richesses avec vulgarité sans risquer de regards en coin ou de froncements de sourcils désapprobateurs. Les vacanciers des Hamptons étaient donc, pour la plupart, de vieilles fortunes américaines qui se connaissaient depuis des générations.

Madame Denali ne faisait pas exception à la règle. D'après les dires d'Eric, elle descendait en droite ligne d'une branche cadette de la famille royale britannique qui avait émigré après avoir déplu au roi. Leurs biens et leurs terres confisqués en Angleterre, ils étaient arrivés sans le sou mais avaient rapidement refait fortune grâce au commerce du coton. Bien entendu, connaissant la propension d'Eric à exagérer les faits, surtout en ce qui concernait sa bienfaitrice, je ne croyais qu'en partie son histoire. Mais en voyant l'immense manoir Tudorien des Denali, construit à l'image de ceux qui ornaient la campagne britannique, je ne pus que croire en son récit. L'austère demeure avait été érigée au sommet d'une colline qui surplombait l'océan Atlantique, accentuant encore davantage son aspect déjà massif. Les hautes cheminées et les quatres tourelles carrées formaient un ensemble d'une symétrie parfaite, rigoureuse même. Mais ce qui frappait le plus, c'était la rectitude du parc paysager qui l'entourait. Chaque buisson avait été taillé avec une précision telle qu'on aurait pu croire que le jardinier s'était servi d'une réglette. Pas une feuille ne débordait des arbres. Quant aux parterres de fleurs, ils avaient été dessinés de manière à former de parfaites arabesques. Mais cette nature totalement maitrisée donnait au spectateur une impression de faux. Alors que je descendais de voiture, je me fis la réflexion que si le jardin était à l'image de la maitresse des lieux, ce weekend s'annonçait encore pire que ce que je m'étais imaginé.

A peine avions-nous atteint la première marche du perron que la lourde porte de bois s'ouvrit. Un homme en livrée de domestique en surgit pour nous accueillir. Ainsi vêtu, il me sembla sortir tout droit d'un film historique. Il s'inclina devant nous en une profonde révérence et, sans me laisser le temps de protester, saisit nos bagages.

"Madame Denali vous attend dans la bibliothèque," nous dit-il d'une voix solennelle un brin désuète.

L'intérieur du manoir ressemblait en tous points à sa façade. A la fois sévère et ordonné, j'eus sur l'instant du mal à croire que quiconque puisse vivre dans un tel lieu. La galerie d'entrée ressemblait davantage à un musée qu'à un vestibule destiné à accueillir les visiteurs. Chaque pan de mur était recouvert par d'immenses peintures qui représentaient des personnages ayant vécu des siècles auparavant. Ces visages froids et immuables jaugeaient avec arrogance quiconque franchissait la porte d'entrée. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils avaient été placés là avec pour vocation d'intimider les hôtes de madame Denali. Je m'attardai un moment sur ces oeuvres peintes à des époques et dans des styles différents, bien que tous ces protagonistes se ressemblaient de par leurs cheveux blonds et leurs expressions conquérantes. je réprimai un frisson. Ce lieu tenait plus du mausolée que d'un foyer familial. Le valet nous laissa quelques secondes pour admirer les toiles, sans doute sur ordre de sa maitresse, avant de nous inviter à le suivre.

Si j'avais été impressionnée par la galerie de tableaux, la bibliothèque me laissa bouche bée. En y pénétrant, je fus aussitôt saisie d'un sentiment de plénitude en totale contradiction avec l'atmosphère lugubre de l'entrée. Jamais encore je n'avais vu autant de livres dans une collection privée. Des rangées et des rangées d'ouvrages de toutes époques habillaient les murs lambrissés. Les plus précieux se trouvaient exposés dans des vitrines poussiérieuses, et leurs reliures abimées m'amenèrent à me demander de quand ils pouvaient bien dater. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas l'occasion de pousser plus avant mon inspection, car une voix froide s'éleva depuis un fauteuil.

"Monsieur Yorkie, vous êtes en retard."

Le ton était impérieux et plein de réprimande. Aussitôt, Eric se recroquevilla comme un petit chien battu. Je me tordis le cou, curieuse de voir enfin cette fameuse femme dont j'avais tant entendu parler. Mais elle était entièrement dissimulée par l'énorme dossier de son fauteuil et ne semblait pas disposée à s'en arracher. Son manque de délicatesse à notre égard confirma mes pires soupçons concernant son caractère. Non seulement elle nous avait fait mander sans nous laisser le temps de nous installer, mais en plus elle avait l'audace de s'adresser à nous sans même nous regarder!

"Madame Denali, je suis navré mais nous nous sommes retrouvés dans des embouteillages," répondit Eric avec une déférence grotesque.

Prudemment, il s'avança vers le fauteuil. Leah et moi-même jugeâmes plus avisé de rester derrière.

"Vous savez pourtant que je n'aime pas attendre. Je croyais que la ponctualité faisait partie de vos qualités, mais je constate avec regrets que je me suis trompée."

Elle soupira avec emphase puis ajouta: "Ca va, je vous pardonne."

Eric se détendit aussitôt, comme si l'on venait de l'absoudre du plus odieux des pêchés. Je murmurai entre mes dents: "Quelle magnanimité!"

Leah, qui m'avait entendu, se retint de pouffer. Mais son hilarité fut de courte durée. Madame Denali daigna finalement se lever pour nous faire face. En découvrant son visage, mes traits se décomposèrent. Si j'avais pu, je me serais fondue dans le sol jusqu'à disparaitre et me mis à prier pour qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas. Ses yeux se posèrent successivement sur Eric puis Leah, qu'elle prit le temps de détailler, avant de s'attarder sur moi. Je me dissimulai tant bien que mal derrière mes cheveux, mais son expression dépitée m'assura qu'elle se souvenait bien de moi. De fait, notre petite altercation dans l'avion avait été mémorable. Elle serra les lèvres avec dédain avant de se tourner vers Eric.

"Mon cher monsieur Yorkie, voici donc votre amie dont vous m'avez tant parlé!"

Eric, heureux d'être le centre de l'intérêt de sa patronne, se rengorgea fièrement. Il prit la main de Leah qui esquissa un léger sourire.

"Madame Denali, laissez-moi vous présenter mademoiselle Leah Clearwater, ma fiancée."

"Charmante."

Les compliments qui sortaient de la bouche de madame Denali étaient rares, aussi ce simple mot fut accueillis par Eric avec autant de bonheur que s'il avait reçu la bénédiction du pape en personne.

"Et je suppose que cette demoiselle est Isabella Swan?"

"Bella," la corrigeai-je automatiquement.

Mais ma réplique dut lui déplaire car elle se rembrunit aussitôt. Ses yeux d'un gris d'acier me scrutèrent avec une froideur qui m'arracha un frisson.

"Pourquoi diable voulez-vous qu'on vous appelle Bella?" me demanda-t-elle durement. "Vos parents vous ont donné comme nom de baptême Isabella non? C'est un manque de respect de votre part, mademoiselle, que de vous faire appeler autrement, même si j'estime qu'Isabella n'a rien de bien patriotique si vous voulez mon avis."

Eric hocha la tête gravement afin de montrer qu'il était entièrement d'accord avec sa patronne.

Je pris le temps de bien choisir mes mots.

" Madame, ce surnom m'a été donné par mon père lui-même quand j'étais petite et je ne pense pas lui manquer de respect en me faisant appeler ainsi. Quant à l'origine de mon prénom, il me vient de ma grand-mère qui était espagnole. Mes parents sont de fidèles citoyens américains, ce qui ne les empêchent pas de respecter leurs racines européennes. D'ailleurs, ne sommes-nous pas tous des immigrants dans ce pays?"

Mon interlocutrice me toisa d'un regard haineux que je soutins, bien décidée à ne pas lui donner le plaisir de penser qu'elle puisse m'impressionner.

"Certes, certes," finit-elle par dire. "Je suis moi-même originaire d'Angleterre. Mes ancêtres, lord Thomas et lady Catherine de Bourgh - vous avez certainement entendu parler d'eux, n'est ce pas? Leur portrait se trouve dans la galerie d'entrée." Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle continua: "Quoi qu'il en soit, lord et lady de Bourgh étaient des proches du roi Henry VIII lui-même. Ils auraient pu prétendre au trône d'Angleterre mais leur modestie et leur fidélité au roi les empêchèrent de nourrir de tels projets. C'est leur conviction religieuse qui les a amenés à quitter l'Angleterre. Ils avaient tous deux l'esprit aventureux et se sont embarqués pour le Nouveau-Monde dès que le décret concernant la réforme religieuse est apparu. Tout cela s'est passé au XVIème siècle. Aussi, je peux sans orgueil me flatter d'être l'une des plus anciennes américaines."

Son récit achevé, elle releva le menton avec une arrogance qui me fit grincer des dents. Je n'étais pas dupe, cette petite leçon d'Histoire n'était en réalité qu'une manière de me remettre à ma place. Elle était aussi dédaigneuse qu'Edward Cullen. Pas étonnant qu'ils fussent si proches.

"Pardonnez-moi, madame, mais Denali ne serait-il pas un nom à consonnance slave?"

La politesse de mon ton dissimulait mal mon ironie, et seul Eric ne remarqua pas mon sarcasme déguisé. Madame Denali, ou la mégère comme l'avait surnommée ma soeur, eut du mal à réprimer sa colère, la veine qui tressaillait dans son cou en témoignait. Ce fut avec une courtoisie feinte qu'elle me répondit.

"En effet, le grand-père de mon défunt mari était russe." Désireuse de changer de sujet, elle enchaina: "Le diner sera servi à dix-neuf heures tapantes. Il y aura d'autres invités aussi je vous prierai d'être ponctuels. En attendant, monsieur Laurent va vous montrer vos chambres." Elle fit un signe au valet qui s'avança avec une obséquiosité grotesque. Sans attendre notre départ, elle se détourna et reprit sa place dans son fauteuil.

La chambre qu'on m'avait attribuée, située au premier étage, faisait à elle seule la taille de l'appartement que je partageais avec Alice. Elle disposait de sa propre salle de bains ainsi que d'un petit dressing. Cette pièce aurait pu être agréable, si ce n'était l'ameublement qui datait d'un autre âge. L'immense lit à baldaquin aurait pu appartenir à Henry VIII lui-même, tout comme le lourd bureau ou le coffre en bois placé au pied du lit.

Sans prendre la peine d'ôter mes tennis, je m'écroulai sur l'édredon qui s'avéra étrangement moelleux. Les sermons dont Eric venait de m'abreuver m'avaient épuisé au moins autant que ma brève joute verbale avec madame Denali. Eric m'avait fait part de sa désapprobation quant à mon comportement qu'il estimait "irrévérencieux." Selon lui, lorsque l'on se trouvait face à une personne de qualité comme sa patronne, on se devait de la laisser parler sans jamais remettre en question ses propos. Je l'avais écouté d'une oreille avant de m'esquiver dès que le domestique m'avait montré ma chambre. A présent, je redoutais la soirée à venir. Le diner promettait d'être un véritable supplice, et je doutais que madame Denali daigne oublier ma présence désormais.

Lorsque des coups furent frappés à ma porte, je sursautai. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais assoupie. Je me levai, vaseuse, afin d'aller ouvrir.

"Tu n'es pas prête?" La question de Leah était davantage une constatation qu'une interrogation.

Suivant son regard, je baissai les yeux sur mon jean délavé et mon tee-shirt froissé. La pâleur de mon amie trahissait sa peur. Apparemment, madame Denali lui avait fait une grande impression à elle aussi. Sans lui répondre, j'attrapai le premier haut qui se trouvait dans ma valise et l'enfilai, puis passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux afin de les dêméler à la va-vite.

"Voilà je suis prête!" déclarai-je alors d'un ton faussement fier.

Leah regarda ma tenue d'un air désapprobateur mais se retint de protester. Elle-même portait une superbe petite robe de cocktail ainsi qu'un gilet en cachemire. Sa relation avec Eric avait incontestablement transformé son approche de la mode. Elle était devenue presque aussi féminine qu'Alice. A côté d'elle, mon look grunge me sembla soudain déplacé mais je n'avais plus le temps de me changer.

Nous arrivâmes dans le salon avec quelques minutes d'avance, mais madame Denali était déjà là. Assise à ses côtés se tenait une jeune femme d'une pâleur presque maladive. Sa ressemblance avec la maitresse des lieux était telle que je ne doutais pas un instant qu'il s'agissât de sa fille. Elle aurait pu être jolie si ce n'était son air pincé et sa fadeur. Ses longs cheveux blonds tiraient vers le blanc, accentuant encore davantage son teint blême. A son expression craintive, je devinai sans peine qu'elle était totalement écrasée par la forte personnalité de sa mère. Baissant les yeux, elle entreprit de caresser le loulou de Poméranie endormi sur ses genoux.

"Ah monsieur Yorkie!" s'exclama madame Denali en se levant du canapé. "Vous vous souvenez sûrement de ma fille, Tanya?"

Eric se précipita vers la jeune femme qui lui tendait la main et la serra chaleureusement.

"Mais bien entendu madame. Quand on a posé les yeux sur mademoiselle Denali, on ne saurait l'oublier." Puis se tournant vers la fille, il ajouta: "Mademoiselle, vous êtes plus belle de jour en jour, telle une rose qui s'épanouit au soleil." Je m'attendais à ce que le compliment fasse rire Tanya, mais cette dernière se contenta de le remercier avec solennité.

"Madame," reprit Eric après qu'elle nous eut invités à nous asseoir. "Votre fille possède cette distinction qui n'appartient qu'aux aristocrates."

A ces mots, madame Denali se redressa avec dignité. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Tanya, essayant de voir cette "distinction" que venait d'évoquer Eric, mais elle était occupée à mâchonner un toast, ce qui renforçait encore sa ressemblance avec un cheval.

"Eric, crois-tu vraiment que la distinction d'une femme vienne uniquement de ses ascendances nobles?" ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. "Ne trouves-tu pas que ta chère Leah possède elle aussi cette "distinction"?" J'insistai sur le dernier mot.

Eric remua sur lui-même, mal à l'aise. A le voir dans une aussi piteuse situation à cause de moi, je me pris à regretter mes paroles. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, ne sachant que répondre. Heureusement pour lui, il en fut épargné car à cet instant, des voix d'hommes se firent entendre dans le vestibule tout proche.

"Ha les garçons sont là!" s'exclama madame Denali en se levant pour les accueillir. Sa mine renfrognée se transforma aussitôt en une figure aimable.

Moi qui pensais que cette soirée ne pourrait être encore plus horrible, je me vis contrainte de réviser mon jugement. Lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit, je vis ma pire crainte se réaliser. Edward Cullen se tenait dans l'embrasure, toujours aussi fier et, hélas pour moi, toujours aussi irrésistible. En le voyant, je me pétrifiai sur place. Mais celui-ci ne parut nullement surpris de me trouver là et après un bref coup d'oeil dans ma direction, il alla saluer son hôtesse.

"Tu es sûrement Bella?"

Je m'arrachai à mon hébétude pour me tourner vers le compagnon d'Edward. L'expression amusée et avenante qu'il arborait m'inspira une confiance immédiate. A l'image de Jasper, il dégageait une vitalité contagieuse. Je m'étonnai qu'un homme comme Edward puisse avoir des amis aussi différents de lui. Son visage entouré de boucles brunes avait conservé quelques rondeurs enfantines et on aurait pu le prendre pour un adolescent si ce n'était sa carrure massive et musclée. Son charisme indéniable me charma immédiatement et je me perdai un instant dans ses yeux rieurs.

"Je ne vais pas rester comme ça toute la soirée," ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

Me ressaisissant, je serrai la main qu'il me tendait.

"Je suis Emmett Mc Carty, le neveu de Sasha Denali," se présenta-t-il alors.

En entendant ce nom, je restai bouche bée. Emmett Mc Carty était un pilote de formule un reconnu dans le monde entier. Je ne connaissais pas grand chose dans ce domaine, mais je savais comme tout un chacun qu'il faisait partie des pilotes les plus prometteurs de sa génération.

"Tu as perdu ta langue? " me demanda-t-il, taquin. "Et dire qu'Ed m'avait mis en garde contre ta repartie!"

"Ed?"

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel sans se départir de son rictus moqueur.

"Edward."

Je pris un air pincé. Bien sûr, Edward avait dû lui parler de moi. Je n'osai imaginer les choses horribles qu'il avait bien pu raconter à mon sujet.

" J'ai bien peur qu'Edward ne me tienne pas dans son estime," déclarai-je d'un ton badin.

"Vraiment?"

Emmett parut sceptique. Il jeta un regard en biais vers son ami qui nous dévisagea sans comprendre.

"Mademoiselle Swan?" m'interpella alors madame Denali.

Je me tournai vers cette dernière à contrecoeur.

"Mademoiselle Clearwater vient de m'apprendre que vous jouiez du piano. Jouez donc quelque chose pour nous." D'un geste, elle me désigna l'instrument rutilant au fond de la pièce.

Stupéfaite, je regardai mon amie. Leah me décocha un sourire sadique. Elle savait pourtant que je détestais jouer en public. Enfant, mes parents avaient jugé plus sûr de me faire apprendre d'un instrument plutôt que de me faire faire du sport. Cela aurait pu être une sage décision, étant donné ma maladresse légendaire, excepté que je n'avais pas montré davantage de talent pour la musique que pour tout autre activité extra-scolaire.

Je tentai de protester mais tous m'encouragèrent. Avant que j'aie le temps de trouver une excuse valable, je me retrouvai assise sur le tabouret face au piano.

Les premières notes furent maladroites. Je n'avais pas joué depuis des années aussi me fallut-il quelques secondes pour me réaccoutumer. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi, et j'eus besoin de toute ma volonté pour surmonter mon trac. Je tâchai d'oublier mon auditoire, en particulier Edward qui me dévisageait d'un air critique, et me laissai porter par la musique. Le silence quasi monastique fut rompu par la voix autoritaire de madame Denali.

"Si vous ne vous entrainez pas, vous ne jouerez jamais bien, mademoiselle," fit-elle remarquer. "Il y a peu de gens qui apprécient la musique plus que moi... ou qui ont meilleur goût. Si j'avais appris, je suis certaine que j'aurais été très douée."

"En tout cas, ma tante n'a pas appris la modestie," me murmura Emmett qui était accoudé contre le piano.

Je serrai les lèvres afin de ne pas éclater de rire et redoublai d'efforts pour éviter de faire trop de fausses notes. Mais c'était sans compter Edward. Ce dernier s'était levé de son fauteuil et vint se planter devant moi. Sans cesser de jouer, je levai la tête vers lui.

" Si tu viens ici pour m'effrayer et me déconcentrer, c'est raté, car les intimidations ne font que redoubler mon courage."

"Tu aimes toujours porter des jugements erronés sur les autres, à ce que je vois."

Je me tournai vers Emmett, cherchant à m'en faire un complice.

"Il veut me faire passer pour une menteuse à tes yeux. Ce n'est pas très gentil de sa part, tu ne trouves pas?"

"Je suis d'accord, ce n'est pas sympa, ça Ed!" s'exclama ce dernier, visiblement heureux de voir son ami en mauvaise posture. Il lui décocha un coup de coude espiègle.

"S'il continue de me provoquer, je vais être obligée d'exercer des représailles. Je devrais peut-être te raconter le comportement qu'il a eu en Louisiane, mais tu risquerais d'être choqué," déclarai-je à l'adresse d'Emmett, ignorant totalement Edward comme s'il ne se trouvait pas juste à côté de moi.

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi," rétorqua celui-ci sèchement.

Emmett nous regarda tour à tour d'un air perdu.

" Mais de quoi vous vous accusez donc? Je suis curieux de savoir comment Ed se comporte avec des étrangers."

Je sautai sur l'opportunité que m'offrait Emmett.

"La première fois que j'ai vu Edward c'était à une soirée. Il y avait très peu d'hommes et plusieurs jeunes femmes ont voulu danser avec lui, mais il a tout simplement refusé, sans chercher à se justifier."

J'avais employé un ton volontairement léger, mais l'accusation n'en restait pas moins présente. L'incriminé se mit à tripoter sa manche nerveusement, ne cherchant plus à cacher son agacement.

"Je n'ai pas de mal à te croire!" rigola Emmett, que cette discussion amusait grandement.

Seul face à mes récriminations, Edward chercha à se justifier.

"Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour parler à des étrangers."

Je m'adressai une nouvelle fois à Emmett.

"Devrions-nous lui demander pourquoi? Pourquoi un homme éduqué comme lui ne serait pas le mieux placé pour parler à des étrangers?"

Sans laisser à Emmett le temps de se moquer une nouvelle fois, Edward prit la parole.

"Je n'ai pas le talent qu'ont certains à discuter avec des inconnus."

"Et moi, je ne joue pas du piano aussi bien que je le voudrais. Mais c'est de ma faute, parce que je ne prends pas la peine de m'entrainer," répondis-je, cassante.

"Tu as raison," finit-il par concéder. " Rien n'est acquis sans travail."

Nos regards s'accrochèrent et nous restâmes un long moment à nous fixer en silence, chacun soupesant les paroles de l'autre.

"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?" s'écria alors madame Denali, mettant ainsi un terme à notre échange silencieux. Edward fit une moue exaspérée. "Je veux savoir!" ajouta celle-ci avec impatience.


End file.
